


The Only Thing You Can Change

by KisekiMa



Series: Tohsaka Team [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 55,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisekiMa/pseuds/KisekiMa
Summary: Some wishes are really more important than the others? And who has right to decide about it?Grail Wars suppose to find it out, in a cruel but fair manner. Is that so? If someone who deserved the strongest Servant got an odd Counter Guardian by mistake? If someone with a beautiful wish was just destroyed because a maniac or serial killer used a very dirty trick on him? Is this really fair?If there are no such things like mistakes and everything has a purpose? Fate brings you a dysfunctional Servant? Fate brings you despair and defeat? You are a loser from the very beginning? Is there anything you can change?Yes, there is a thing. One single thing you can change by yourself. Archer was sure of that.





	1. To the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Preface: This (strange) story was inspired mostly by some amazing artworks and by beautiful lyrics of Fate series songs. All characters and features belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> The main character is Fate/Stay Night Archer – let's just say this version of him knows something about Unlimited Blade Works route.
> 
> Story begins with the Fourth Grail War - if You are interested in the Fifth Grail War, you may proceed to Chapter 15, however story will differ much from some point and reading all of it is highly recomended.
> 
> I'll appreciate your comments.
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading!

**Part I: The Fourth Grail War**

* * *

**Chapter 1: To the Beginning**

_What an irony… to put me into this story, back to my own "point zero". What is the true meaning of it?_

* * *

It seems that King of Heroes did not accept the offering. It was lying untouched at the altar in Tohsaka's house and a strange figure appeared in the summoning circle.

Well, this man didn't look ancient at all. Not to mention his abilities. Tokiomi was truly disappointed and hoped the priests who assisted with ceremony didn't notice the strange grin on host's face.

Like his already summoned Archer class Servant did. He must have been still dizzy after the ritual which pulled him into this reality and gave a material form. But he noticed his Master's disappointment, Tokiomi was somehow sure of it. This Servant seemed alerted from the very beginning. A good sign, even if he was not whom Tokiomi wanted.

"And who may you be?"

"Servant Archer, at your service, Master", the red cloaked warrior said with a nod.

"It's obvious, I asked which hero are you."

Archer stood still, watching carefully two men from the Church whom he did not recognize. Another good sign.

"It's ok, Archer, these are our allies."

"And one of them is a Master? Already, before the War started? What an interesting Master I have…"

Tokiomi started to feel a bit irritated. Archers were the most independent and stubborn from all the classes, but he had to deal with it. Without losing Commands Spells needlessly.

"Archer, please answer the question", he said kindly.

This calm respond must have satisfied his Servant. So it was just like taming a dog, which occasionally tries to dominate his owner. Nothing Tohsaka could not handle.

"I would like to, Master, but I do not know my name."

Everyone looked surprised.

"Something went wrong with a ritual?"

"Master, maybe you have another catalyst nearby?"

That seemed logical. But which Heroic Spirit would answer to unknown catalyst, having such a priceless relic to choose?

Some kind of abnormal, maybe. Or one with specially strong longing for the Grail.

Both possibilities were equally dangerous.

_What should I do? I expected more… talented weapon. But I still have some time. Kirei's Assassin will be gathering information regarding other Servants first. I'll have more than enough opportunities to tame this one and uncover his true potential._

Well, you must learn how to play with cards you drawn, that's what true Masters do.

His magic circuits reacted strangely to this Heroic Spirit – a bond between them already started to form. Compatibility was important during the Grail War, even the most powerful Servant is useless when he just betrays his Master. They must have had something in common, that's why he answered Tokiomi's call…

So maybe magus just got what he deserved.

Tohsaka sighed and said calmly:

"Very well. I will not push you now, we have other things to do first."

"Of course." Archer gave him a strange grin. "I do accept you as my Master. And I shall bring you victory."

Tokiomi was still cautious, but also a little pleased.

"We'll see, Archer. We'll see."

* * *

Archer had to admit that he was not very surprised, finding himself back in this old house, with a smell of antiques, tea and fire magic. He expected a blue eyed magus in red, but not this particular one.

So this was the famous Rin's father who failed in the Fourth War… This timeline gave him another chance. And a Servant who was already bonded to Fuyuki's greatest magicians.

Nameless Heroic Spirit did not know at all what to expect of this War's Masters and Servants. All was new to him, so he had to tread carefully and be ready for literally everything.

Even so, an alliance with Kotomine and Assassin seemed very strange to Archer. He had no reason to trust a false priest and no slightest desire to do so.

Good that he already knew Tohsaka's family ideals, and accepted them, to a degree. Some aspects were wrong according to Archer, but he found others surprisingly beautiful. He understood this strong, idealistic desire. Magic was for Tokiomi a value itself, this man gave away everything to master the Art. Almost the same style as Archer dedicated himself to Justice.

In most of ways he approved Tokiomi. Except of his wish. He cannot let him use the Grail, in any way.

Maybe Tokiomi can be explained that sacrifice of the Counter Guardian in Servant's form will give him absolutely nothing. Grail will not grant his wish this way, not to mention it's corrupted from the very beginning.

_What an irony… to put me into this story, back to my own "point zero". What is the true meaning of it?_

But now Archer was sure he won't be listened. Not yet, maybe never. Bond between them was not strong yet and he doubted it will ever be strong enough. At this time he considered even a possibility that Tokiomi will get rid of him and summon more powerful Servant.

Archer sighed. First he had to prove his loyalty and value. Then needed as much information as possible - he planned to gather them and not get detected by other teams, all while having an eye on Kirei and avoiding Tokiomi's troublesome questions.

Not an easy task, thinking of some powerful Servants and unpredictable Masters… Not to mention his low Luck, because of which he had to be always prepared for worse and plan at least three escape routes for every eventuality possible.

Well, that's how Grail Wars go, chaotic and brutal. And Archer class Servants are the best one suited for special operations. He should easily find himself in this mess.

Actually, he had no other choice.


	2. Duel at the Docks

_Well, I have no pride, but he… He's Tohsaka, after all. And Tohsakas are hopeless._

* * *

This night was really beautiful but not calm at all. A strange tension was filling the air - an ambience of waiting.

Powerful Servant showed up at the docks, far away from bystanders to see, bursting with mana like a walking lighthouse.

It was clearly an invitation.

Someone just had shamelessly stolen Archer's favorite spot at the top of red Fuyuki bridge and he had to move to one of the rooftops. It was even better. From there he could keep an eye on intruder at the bridge, Lancer and his Master (not so well hidden as he thought), and all the others, Masters and Servants alike, who wished to participate in this night meeting.

Good to have an eyes of a bowman, no doubt.

Soon a powerful and noble aura appeared. He knew too well to whom it belonged.

_I missed you, brave and lovely Arturia._

White haired woman, who was accompanying Saber, looked so much like Ilya, that it was too strange to ignore. But she wasn't a Master, Archer was somehow sure of it. Magus must have been hiding somewhere around…

Archer focused more on observing and froze while spotted a strangely familiar figure of an emotionless sniper.

_Kiritsugu? Now that's interesting…_

Watching another Emiya, ready to kill with no hesitation in a name of greater good, was simply too painful. Some things and memories started to make sense now. Others, on the other hand, were raging without any control and produced only nonsense.

There was also a woman at the rooftop nearby, probably Kiritsugu's ally. And, least but not last, Assassin, sitting at the most unfortunate point possible.

_He's so visible there that his concealment skill, or whatever it is, will give him nothing. Why did we even bother to organize his fake death at the first place? So stupid… Anyway, we gathered an interesting party._

Archer decided to abandon his observatory point and moved to some stacked containers, right above the heads of fighters. He did it openly, but no one even noticed.

And so, a duel began, full of talking and exchange pleasantries, but stunningly beautiful.

Saber was losing to this smart and experienced Lancer, or, to be precise, to her confidence in her own skills. Pride can be fatal sometimes. In this particular case, it led King of Knights into her opponent's trap.

Archer considered using his bow to end the fight, but someone made a move first.

A very spectacular move, to be honest.

_I see. This chariot is fast and may cause some troubles. And Servant himself is probably a strong and skilled warrior. We need to know his Noble Phantasm first._

Rider not only revealed his identity, but also challenged hidden Heroic Spirits to uncover.

_Well, I have no pride, but he… He's Tohsaka, after all. And Tohsakas are hopeless._

"Master, do you want me to show myself?"

"Not necessary. Do as you please, but remain cautious."

"Understood, Master."

_Not that I'm hiding, but they just do not look up._

Someone did. A black, raging mass launched an attack literally out of nowhere, crushing containers and forcing Archer to hit the ground.

"Berserker? And Tohsaka's Servant, who killed Assassin? Why?"

Archer did not recognize voice of a person, who shouted these questions. Focused on defenses, he jumped smoothly and landed near Saber.

She wasn't happy about that.

"Are you trying to hide behind Saber's back, Archer?", Lancer asked with distaste.

"No. I just have no mood for fighting, that's all."

"But this Black Knight seems to have some kind of grudge against you", Rider noted.

"I have no idea why he's so mad. Oh, because of his class, maybe?"

"That's not funny", said Arturia, with sword ready in her hands, trembling a little. From so close he saw how serious were her injuries.

No, it is not funny to see this big, powerful black thing coming at you with a big metal pipe. Not funny at all.

He stood still, though, with no true intent of involving Arturia in this mess, thinking about which weapon choose against Berserker. Projection already started, but unexpectedly Black Knight ignored his first target and attacked Saber instead.

Archer, no less surprised than the others, had no other choice but to stay back and watch the duel.

"Have you two work together to fool us?" – Lancer could not stand the view.

"That would be something, indeed."

"You damned trickster!"

Spearman intervened on his own will, forcing his Master to use a Command Seal on him. Balance of power shifted dramatically in an instant. Now Saber was more likely doomed.

_What a mess…_

_Saber will almost certainly sacrifice herself, defending this Iri girl, too proud to retreat. And my dear father will do something terribly stupid - like sniping other Masters from behind - to blacken his_ _conscience much more than necessary._

_Maybe I can save him somehow?_

_Stupid question, he cannot be saved. He is Emiya, which means simply: "a stubborn fool"._

_Well, so am I._

Both black Servants attacked, but several missiles, fired almost beneath their feet, held them back for a while.

"Archer?" – it was Arturia, more surprised than thankful for his intervention.

"Two on two looks better for me, that's all", he said and stood beside Saber, with another simple arrow ready to launch. "Get ready."

"I've seen enough madness for one night!", said King of Conquerors and charged his chariot right through them, forcing insane ones to retreat.

Berserker disappeared, and so did Lancer after a great speech of Iskandar. The remaining two Servants bestowed upon Archer a long, suspicious glances.

He sighed.

"I suppose we all agree that it's not a good time for king slaying yet? Not yet."

"To think that I was starting to like you, Red Bowman…" There was an obvious disappointment in Rider's voice.

Saber didn't even bother to comment, she was ready to cut him right where he stood.

"Right, it was fun and all, but you know… Your kingly aura makes me feel a little sick. I have some orders to follow, so..."

He withdrawn to mansion, trying not to think all the way back about despised look Arturia gave him.

This was exactly what he wanted, after all.

* * *

His Master was not very pleased, but had also no reason to be angry at his Servant.

"So why exactly did you interfere?"

"This mess was not elegant all." Archer smirked. "Such a wonderful duel may ended as an ordinary bloodshed…"

"You 're trying to provoke me?" Tokiomi was drinking wine with his eyes closed.

Archer only shrugged. _It was_ _easier to tease Rin._

"Oh, is it possible that hero in you finally awaken?"

"Not really. It's more about aesthetics."

Tohsaka smiled a little.

"Well, let's hope that this War won't turn much uglier anyway."

Sorrow, which suddenly appeared on Archer's face, did not fit him at all.


	3. Bloody Forest

" _Archer, you bastard! To attack an unarmed women behind warrior's back!"_

_Saber was charging at him with incredible speed, powered up by her anger. He considered dodging, but had not enough time to move._

* * *

Rin used to observe her territory from above, usually from rooftop of the highest building, Archer remembered. It was strange that Tokiomi finally made a move and joined him at the observatory point. Strange, but also somehow similar. Amazed how daughter resembled her father, he was enjoying a view with his Master.

A bit nostalgic grin showed up on bowman's face.

"What is it, Archer?"

"It's nothing, Master. I was lost in my thoughts for a while. I apologize for that."

"Still no sign of Caster or lost children?"

"No, but I'm sure that we will track them from here. Master, you really do not want to join other teams in this hunt?"

"No, it's Tohsaka's family duty to protect this town. Or maybe you will need help do defeat Caster?"

Archer smirked.

"We have nothing to fear from this Servant. But he cannot be left alone to do as he pleases for too long, Master. Casters are experts of gathering magical energy from bystanders."

"And you don't like it, Archer?"

"Just like my Master."

Tokiomi smiled with satisfaction. His decision was right. As a guardian of Fuyuki's magic, he could not just hide behind Assassin's back and let others solve this problem. It would be a shame for Tohsaka to not respond, while other Masters already did.

And his Servant was acting a bit on his own in this matter, too. He explained that he just don't like meaningless death. Well, reasonable enough for a motive, but he was extraordinarily excited about this order to hunt down a murderer. Tokiomi concluded, that Archer had some nobility inside, but was trying to hide it for some reason.

_Maybe he will tell me his true name at last? I can just force him to do so, but it may change our relations for worse. He seems much more reliable and useful than I thought. It would be a waste to make him distrustful again._

But he had to ask a more important question, and this moment was as good for it, as any other.

"Archer, what is your wish?"

Warrior in red looked surprised. He even opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated and remained silent.

He had something in mind, but never realized that it's strong enough to be a wish. And, actually, Tokiomi was the last person who should know this desire.

"Well…?"

"Master, are you chasing Caster because you care for people or only because it's a matter of your family's name honor?"

"Answering a question with another question is rather rude, don't you think?"

"But these questions are similar in many ways, Master."

Tokiomi did not know how to react to not put his authority in danger. Well, you have to respect someone to obey him, and being honest and trustworthy seems to be the best way to gain authority. In ideal world, it would be like that, for sure.

"I see, trading information… Fair enough, but I asked my question first, Archer."

"I… cannot tell you my wish, Master."

Tokiomi squinted, intrigued and… angry.

"Why is that?"

"This wish - if I can call it like that - is too personal to share."

"Oh? And what if it collides with mine? How could I trust you not knowing it for sure?"

"It has nothing to do with your wish, Master, it's just personal. I can swear it, if you want me to."

"So, you're just fighting for yourself?" He sighed. "No, you don't have to."

Bowman nodded and gave Tohsaka a calm reminder.

"Now's your turn, Master."

True meaning of Archer's expectantly gaze was obvious. He was simply asking: "What kind of man I'm fighting for?". Tokiomi decided to be honest.

"First I thought only about my family's good name, but now I care for both. Does it satisfy you?"

"Yes, Master."

_Quick, outright and simple. What an eccentric Servant I have… Well, it doesn't matter. He is a weapon and I should be only concerned about the way of using him in battle._

Rational thought, it was indeed. But presence of Archer obliged Tokiomi to act differently than usual. Something within this heroic soul, despite his nihilism and sarcasm, provoked Tohsaka to think of his own motives and desires. Archer have never mentioned or demanded such behavior from his Master but it was… inevitable. Red mage was not sure if Archer knew of his strange influence on others.

And then a wave of magical energy ran through Tokiomi's magic crest and his Command Seals burned with sharp pain.

"You felt it too, Archer?"

He shook his head affirmatively.

"There." Archer was looking at the forest around Einzbern's castle. "Caster is coming for Saber, probably. What are your orders, Master?"

"Dispose of this trash, Archer."

"Understood."

And red-mantled hero jumped into the night sky, like a hunting hawk.

* * *

_An excellent spectacle to provoke Saber, indeed. She will rush to save the children, no doubt, she's foolish enough._

_So am I._

_Damn it, too late._

Massacred corpses of children were lying around, like abandoned dolls. Smell of horror and blood was filling the air. Archer was sure that this scenery was arranged only to enrage Saber. And it was working perfectly.

Only one child remained, now safe in Arturia's arms. But something seemed terribly wrong. Too much dark energy emanated from the ground and from the boy himself.

"Saber, step aside!"

Archer shouted and released an arrow, targeting child's back. But it was already too late. Tentacles ripped out from boy's flesh and blood splashed on Arturia's face. She was not able to move, pure terror in her eyes.

"Calm down, Saber. We have to defeat him first, there's no time for complaining now."

Red warrior attacked Caster, but enemy just hid himself behind a living wall of sea anemone-like monsters. Archer was now trapped inside the circle of tentacles with King of Knights.

And difference between them was frightening. Saber was almost exploding with righteous anger, and only a calm resignation emanated from Archer. His silent composure was making him more similar to a cold-blooded murderer than a legendary hero. For Arturia he was now a second target to eliminate.

"You cannot forgive yourself that you did not make it in time to save them, Saber? So do I. Believe me or not."

"Archer, you…"

"What are you doing?" Red spear nailed tentacles, which were about to entwine Saber's leg, to the ground. Yellow spear followed and get rid of another ones, which were targeting Archer. "It's not time for talking. We're in the middle of a fight here!" Lancer took up a position near Saber, guarding her back.

Archer had to admit that this time his self-proclaimed arch-enemy was right.

"So…" He said in his typical, harsh way. "Do you have any plan or you don't mind to follow mine?"

"Which is?"

"I'll annihilate these portion of slime minions with a single attack. At the same moment Lancer will pierce Caster's book to cut his mana off. And Saber will…"

"Yes, I'll cut off his head, don't worry. He cannot be forgiven."

And you will be next – that was Saber's thoughts, Archer was somehow sure about it.

"Fine for me", Lancer agreed. He slashed some more tentacles, fighting back to back with Saber. It was nice to look at them, but Archer had to take care of himself, when creatures surrounded him. Kanshou and Bakuya in hands, a walking whirlwind, he did not allow any of this sea anemone-like things to touch him.

But they knew, as did Caster, that they cannot fight forever.

"Have you finished your final prayers?" Caster was proud of himself and already announced his victory. "Now, tremble and fall into despair!"

Archer was not listening to his mumbling anymore, preparing projections, with his mouth pursed in a self-satisfied smirk.

"Here comes his final blow. Saber, Lancer, get ready."

Rain of swords hit the monsters, and they had no slightest chance to dodge or defend. At this moment of total surprise, Lancer launched an attack, and he was fast like a fiery arrow. With a book pierced, monsters disappeared in fountains of blood, covering the ground with red. And from beyond this crimson curtain, Saber attacked, determined to cut off a head of her enemy.

It turned out that Caster had enough self preservation instinct to cast a spell right in Saber's face. Red mist blinded her and burned her eyes to some degree. She moaned with pain, while her sword hit only an empty space.

_Shit. So he ran away anyway._

Archer had no time to waste for a talk, especially with Lancer nearby, so he jumped and disappeared from other Servants sight. It looked like he was going to chase Caster, but enemy's presence had vanished already.

But there was another Servant nearby behind the trees, and his Master with a cold aura, full of murderous intent. Not to mention a smell of fear and spilled blood.

* * *

"Dispose of this trash" – this was his Master's order and Archer obeyed. He felt obliged to stop Kirei from tormenting these women, who were already defeated and could do him no harm.

Projected sword-missile was heading towards Kotomine's heart.

Someone blocked it halfway. One of the Assassins materialized with a deadly knives in hand.

"You are breaking our alliance?", she asked, ready to defend her Master at any cost.

Archer did not answer, ready to project another weapon and attack Kotomine from behind. Priest gave him a strange look. He released injured woman and let her hit the ground.

"Let's withdraw now. We finished our business here."

And he just left, with his masked Servant guarding his back. Archer had no more reason to fight them, he checked the wounded instead.

_Not good. She will not survive long._

He transferred some healing energy to white-haired woman with a gentle touch. His hands were all stained red with her blood.

_Damn, I'm wasting my Master's mana to heal an enemy. Hmmm, she's not a Master nor enemy in the true sense of the word. But it will be hard to explain anyway._

_What's her name? Saber called her Iri, if I remember correctly. She looks like Ilya…_

"Archer, you bastard! To attack an unarmed women behind warrior's back!"

Saber was charging at him with incredible speed, powered up by her anger. He considered dodging, but had not enough time to move.

He blocked with half-projected Kanshou, but power of her strike was enormous. Archer's sword broke and vanished. Saber's blade cut his arm badly and another strike was coming. He had no other choice, but to jump back and run away, not to mention that he did not want to fight back.

As he suspected, Arturia did not follow him, but was taking care of the wounded.

"I won't forgive you!"

Echoes of her scream were chasing him all the way back to mansion.


	4. Interlude 1

It is a dream, for sure, but seems so realistic, it almost hurts.

Mighty wind blows here, moving heavy clouds in the sky.

A strange, empty landscape. A field of swords, as far as the eye can see.

And huge gears above his head, moving slowly, clicking and creaking all the time, remembering of inevitable fate.

A part of World's machine, a single cog with no meaning and no name.

His body was made of swords. And he himself became a sword in humanity's service.

A sword. A tool. Nothing more.

Tokiomi woke up, an opened book slipped from his knees while he moved. He wiped his eyes, tired and amazed.

"A Counter Guardian? Is that so?"

His mind was working at high speed, processing new information. It was for sure a mental landscape of Counter Guardian, a special type of Heroic Spirit.

_But how is it even possible to summon such thing for the Grail War? Is it because of some unusual kind of catalyst? Or maybe… Counter Force is interfering with this War for some reason?_

Tohsaka glanced at the clock. He can't feel a presence of his Servant nearby, Archer went out again for all-night-long walk. Magus would like bowman to stay in the mansion, but he did not stop him at the end. It would be like trying to tame a cat, stray and wild one - impossible to do. And now Tokiomi knew why he was like that.

_Now it makes sense that he does not remember his name. But still he has a wish…_

_Such creatures can even dream? Of what?_

But one question left Tokiomi particularly scared.

_Why he materialized as MY Servant? Is it because I'm guarding this town or… because I'm the threat to eliminate?_


	5. Bowmen Usually Use Bows

" _Fighting from distance is not honorable at all!"_

" _It is, for an Archer class. Bowmen usually use bows. This is what we do, you know?"_

* * *

"I'm not a tyrant, Archer. You may sit, drink with me, do whatever you like."

Red bowman was standing near window, his injured arm hanging free. He was healing slowly, trying not to spend too much mana for the process.

"These are entertainments for living, not for mere wraiths, Master."

"So this is how you think of yourself? A wraith? Well, enjoying your time here won't kill you anyway."

"For I'm already dead, yes."

"Making sarcasm a form of art?" Tokiomi smiled. "Nice try."

His Servant remained silent, something was troubling him, perhaps.

"So… you won't tell me what happened?"

"Kirei or Assassin did not tell you already, Master?"

"They told me their version of the story, but I would like to hear yours."

"Caster escaped, but it was close to kill him. Then I saw Kotomine involved in unnecessary bloodshed, so I responded according to my current judgment, and ended up wounded by Saber. That's all."

"Unnecessary bloodshed? What do you mean?"

"Master, you ordered me to not attack Masters unless your life is in danger, right?"

Question for a question, again. It was tiresome, but magus decided to withstand.

"Yes, like I've already told you - if I was to fight this way, I would have summoned an Assassin class Servant, don't you think? And you would be an Assassin class, not one of the Knights, if you'd be fitted for this kind of battle."

Archer nodded.

"And these women were not even magi, unarmed and defeated. I saw no purpose in harming them. I just followed my instincts and reacted."

There was a serious doubt in Tokiomi's gaze. _I have to talk with Kotomine, their stories are so much different… Kirei said that he was gathering information and was attacked all of a sudden. Strange, Archer is not the one to lie so easily. Or so I thought._

It was funny in some way. Archer, being himself and all, had never lied to his Master. But he was an expert in avoiding strict answers. Or any answers at all.

"So why did Saber attack you?"

"It was her territory and I came uninvited. I would do the same thing seeing her in your garden, Master."

Something seemed out of place. There were strong emotions in Archer's voice. Sadness, maybe? Or just frustration after failed mission?

It reminded Tokiomi of an obvious truth - that Servants were humans once. Their actions and judgments can be spoiled by emotions as well.

_But do all Servants are so much twisted and broken? Or it's my special honor to get one like that?_

And then a deeper thought followed.

_Being a Counter Guardian with his mindset must be a torture, right?_

"You don't trust Kirei, don't you?" He asked without warning, hoping to catch Archer off guard at last.

Barely noticeable twitch was his only reaction. So it failed, and Archer's words will be measured, as usual.

_Shrewd on his part_ , red warrior thought. _As might be expected after Tohsaka_.

"I'm not used to trust anyone, Master."

"I see." Tokiomi took a pause for wine. "This is why you're always on guard. It's annoying but useful."

"Do you wish me to change my behavior, Master?"

"No, do as you please, as long as it's effective. I'm sure you have your reasons. And I have no intent on messing with your hero's pride."

His Master was wrong. Magus should have already noticed that this particular Heroic Spirit has no pride.

Maybe he was only teasing his Servant? Or saw something that Archer didn't know of himself.

Last thought amazed him. From where did it come, anyway?

"Thank you for showing me so much trust, Master", he replied neutrally.

"Ah. You worked hard on it, Archer."

This made him even more alerted. It sounded like Archer's little games were already seen through. Or like a bluff to unmask him. He bowed his head a little and intended to leave.

But Tokiomi stopped him mid-motion with another odd question.

"You will be still patrolling city at night, am I right?"

"Yes, Master. Do you have any comments?"

"Just heal yourself before going. And remember of cease-fire. Do not attack anyone but Caster. However, do not hesitate to defend yourself."

"Understood."

Tohsaka sighed heavily.

"You're disturbingly obedient one. What should I do with you?"

So it happened. Something broke between them because of last incident? Tokiomi had a choice: to trust his protégé from Church or some nameless spirit who avoided important questions. He was still composed and patient, but it may change at any time.

"This is a weird question, Master. Do you want to punish me for attacking our ally? Or you just don't trust me in general?"

"Archer… I think that I trust you more than you actually trust me. And it does not make me comfortable at all. You have no idea how many times I was thinking about using one of the Command Seals to break you."

Bowman raised one eyebrow, quite interested.

"Well, it seems that I'm lucky to have a wise Master, aware of true meaning and value of these priceless Spells."

Tokiomi laughed. It was unexpected.

"That's what I'm talking about, Archer. Insult? Flattery? From where did it come?"

"From the bottom of my heart, Master."

Laugh again.

"Enough, Archer. You may go now, but please restrain yourself from wasting my magical energy for unnecessary movements."

"Just observing then? It's not more like Assassin's job?"

"Well, Archer… You're used to it, am I correct? You were following Kirei and Kirei's Assasin was following you. It looks like some kind of weird threesome, don't you think?"

"Touching."

"Rather pathetic."'

Archer smiled, surprisingly finding himself more bonded to this guy.

"Good day to you, Master", he said and vanished into spirit form.

* * *

Nothing unexpected happened next night. Caster buried himself in some ugly hole, licking wounds. Other Servants were operating in secret or not at all. Even Berserker remained hidden for some reason.

Or not. Because someone just uncovered his presence for Archer to feel, obviously challenging him.

_I found a hideout accidentally? Perhaps. It's funny, because I will not answer this challenge. I'm obedient one, after all._

Archer smiled and completely changed direction of flight, letting an enemy follow him. Soon he landed at his favorite spot at the red bridge, waiting for his pursuer to show up. It did not take long.

_Lancer... Should I approach him and ask why he's chasing me?_

He chuckled, watching a gallant black figure coming within a range of his bow.

_Nope, I have a much better idea. And I'm only defending myself, right? Be careful, swords are coming._

Lancer seemed surprised but managed to dodge first missile and explosion did not reach him.

"Fighting from distance is not honorable at all!" - he shouted.

"It is, for an Archer class. Bowmen usually use bows. This is what we do, you know?"

And more sword-arrow came, each one more powerful than previous. Next would probably have even more destructive energy within, to the point of blowing the bridge up.

"Fight me as a knight, you trickster!" – it seemed that Lancer started to be nervous. Good, unless he become more aggressive.

Rain of arrows paired by two spears, again and again. And Lancer was proceeding, slowly but steadily.

There was no reason in standing there any longer, so Archer moved, shooting continuously to slow Lancer down, even if just a little. But range was now too close to feel comfortable in distance fight.

Kanshou and Bakuya materialized in his hands, ready to stop a powerful blow of short, yellow spear. He nearly evaded the long one.

_This red spear cancels mana. It means that every projected weapon I use may be dispelled just by one touch of his Noble Phantasm. I cannot check my theory or let him know it. So it's a matter of dodging his every single attack. And yellow spear will leave me wounded and constantly bleeding, like Saber… Great, just great…_

"This… time… you…" – every word Lancer shouted was accompanied with a powerful blow – "…will… not… escape!"

Archer's swords were about to be pierced by Gae Dearg, so he threw them away and rushed back. It was not a really good move, but still…

Lancer reached him with ease and only seconds were parting Archer from finishing blow.

"May I ask why were you following me so persistently?" He said all of a sudden to disturb his enemy.

Lancer froze. He looked amazed, like he would never expect such question.

"To fight you, of course. I cannot finish fairly my fight with Saber with you messing around and attacking her fellows from behind."

"Oh? Just like that?" Strange grin appeared on Archer's face. "And maybe your wish is only to serve your Master, with honor, to the very end?"

"Yes. And I suppose that someone like you will never understand."

Archer laughed, he just couldn't resist.

"Lancers…"

"You still dare to insult me after knowing your place?"

"It was known by me from the beginning. And I'm not insulting but admire you, Lancer."

"What?"

"By the way… They always come back."

At this moment of confusion Kanshou and Bakuya came from unknown direction to hit Lancer's head from behind. A warrior dodged them easily, giving Archer a moment to escape.

It was more than enough.

"So you're running for your life, coward?" Lancer looked disappointed.

" _Retreating_ is more fitting word, I think."

"Sounds the same to me."

Archer did not answer and not dare to stay still even for a second. Lancers are fast, much faster than him. And spears… Spears can be thrown, cannot they?

He was exhausted, so much that he just took a spirit form in a safe place immediately. If that red mana-cancelling spear had pierced him or even scratched him a little, he would have been doomed. All he could do back then was talk to buy some time.

He knew what he wanted to know about his tactics and technique. This Lancer was more skilled that any other Archer has ever met. Bowman had no chance in single, fair combat with such a perfectly trained warrior. Not to mention that Lancer was capable of reading through Archer's moves.

_Well, another odd one is replacing his bad Luck with Eye of the Mind skill._

To be honest, at this time Archer could imagine only one way of defeating this walking personification of chivalry – firing a Caladobolg-rank broken phantasm on him from a very, very long distance. But first there has to be no possible escape route and no other people involved. It's difficult to create such conditions, but not impossible. And Lancer's Master has to be busy enough to not rescue his problematic Servant by using a Command Seal. Even better if they both could be blown up by a single shot.

_Tokiomi should be grateful for Independent Action skill of Archer class Servant, thanks to which he can just keep his ass safe in that stylish German residence, enjoying wine and stuff. No one will blow him up while fighting alongside his Servant, at least._

_Yes, Archer class Servants are the best. But, damn! This Lancer and his powerful Master are able to win the War easily, if not their lack of compatibility._

Archer could imagine a great and fair mage fight between Tohsaka and Lancer's Master. Well, if only Tokiomi had more capable Servant… Like Saber, for example.

No surprise that Kiritsugu want to end them so badly. Maybe the best course of action is to let Saber's team handle this problem?

The question was: did Archer look for Lancer's Master like a small fry enough to not be chased and eliminated now?

There was no more pursuit, so maybe this pathetic spectacle had worked.


	6. Breaking the Rules

_Damn it, have I just ignored my Master's orders twice, left my observatory point without permission and attacked Berserker head on? So it seems…_

_H_ _e just realized, that he's breaking all the rules for this little girl. And it brought a wide and gentle smile to his face._

* * *

It seemed that not only Archer felt a little bored by this stagnation. Rider made a move, entering Einzbern's Castle with a barrel of wine, and Saber accepted his drinking challenge.

Archer just sighed. First, he wasn't a king. And had no reason to feel invited to this banquet.

Some other uninvited guests were observing them carefully, and their aura was making Archer feel sick. Assassins. They were everywhere, literally. Archer had to fight his desire to crush some of them just because they were around and belonged to Kotomine.

_It would be wise to make use of them, like attacking Rider to expose his Noble Phantasm. It would be a double victory, because Assassin would be probably annihilated, don't you think, my cunning Master?_

Sometimes Archer wished that he could communicate with Tohsaka mentally, like he did with Rin, but magus was guarding his mind with all his might. So did Archer. Such bond as with Rin was not possible with anyone else.

_But this future already happened. And if I screw up something now, it will never happen in this timeline. Knowing my luck, I'll get stuck here to never see her again._

_Strange. Why does it hurt so much? I was prepared to never meet her, so why is it different now? Is it because of this town and awareness of her presence nearby?_

_Is it… hope?_

"Well, this is just stupid", he muttered, angry at himself and focused on observing.

Nothing interesting was happening in the courtyard. Kiritsugu didn't show up, but this white-haired Iri-girl was keeping Saber company.

_So she survived, good._

With this thought, he jumped into the night sky, remembering how it felt to flying like this with Rin by his side. It was almost like he could sense her…

_Wait. Is that…?_

He stopped at the rooftop near the railway station, shocked but somehow happy.

Two almost black ponytails and a red coat. An aura of confidence and Tohsaka's fire magic. Little girl was walking the streets, guided by some strange compass.

"Rin, what are you doing here?"

Alone. In the middle of the night. In town that was literally a battlefield nowadays. With children-eating Caster close by…

It was so much like her, that Archer did not even bother to comment. He followed without hesitation, guarding her from shadows.

* * *

Archer felt a sudden urge to go back to mansion. It was his Master's command. He ignored it, hoping that Tokiomi would not use a Command Seal for something so stupid like just getting him back without sensing any danger.

Because he really did not have a time now. Rin disappeared from his sight, so suddenly, that he was really frightened. She just reached this street and… vanished.

Archer had no other choice but to jump down and proceed on foot. He turned into an alley where he saw her for a last time.

_Berserker?_

Black Servant was blocking a passage, with no intention to let Archer go through.

"I don't want to fight you, I'm in a hurry here, so just get out of my way."

Black mass did not move.

"Can't you hear me? You're on the way, just step aside."

Nothing, he was just standing there, blocking a way to Rin.

Archer has never felt such anger before.

Rin. Was. There. In. Danger.

And this warrior dared to separate them!

"Get out of my way!"

And Archer just charged at Berserker with all his might. Black Knight repelled his blades with an improvised weapon he took up from the ground. Archer was furious enough to just ignore this resistance. Without a pause, he jumped to kick an enemy in a face, hidden under the visor, and reinforced Kanshou and Bakuya to their larger versions at the same moment. Berserker dodged, as predicted, but did not expect larger blades coming from above, and sole instinct saved him from decapitation.

Archer was moving fast, faster than Berserker. It looked like he was the only one mad person here. He was striking again and again, keeping his opponent in defensive, with blows so powerful that he broke his own swords.

It didn't matter. It didn't matter, that a sharp edge of Berserker's weapon reached his chest, wounding him. He was not fitted for such kind of fight, yet still managed to keep his enemy at bay, utterly surprised.

"Don't waste my time!"

Archer jumped again, projecting a red spear in the mid-air, desperate to hit Black Knight's heart.

"Gae Dearg!"

He almost made it. Berserker stopped with a mana-cancelling weapon pierced deeply into his arm. Mist concealing him disappeared and traces of mana were floating into night air.

Mad warrior was not killed, not even defeated, but weakened enough to let Archer go through. For his Master, though, it could be fatal. Just providing mana for Berserker class Servant was enough to kill a man – so it was easy to imagine what kind of damage an uncontrolled outflow like this would make...

Archer was not wasting time, running down the street to reach Rin before Caster. He felt a great amount of magical energy from one of the basements. He ran even faster.

Another command from Tokiomi came, but he barely noticed. His Master was not in danger, he could wait.

_Damn it, have I just ignored my Master's orders twice, left my observatory point without permission and attacked Berserker head on? So it seems…_

He just realized, that he's breaking all the rules for this little girl. And it brought a wide and gentle smile to his face.

_So be it._

The sound of little feet came from the end of the street. An aura of danger dispelled somehow. Children were crying in the run, and one voice rose above the others.

"There's no time to cry! Hurry up!"

_That's my Rin!_

Archer hid himself behind a corner, realizing just at this moment, that he was constantly bleeding. He smiled, thinking of how stupid his last actions were. He was exhausted and, being in such state, he exposed his Master to danger.

But Rin was safe ad only this mattered.

* * *

Not yet.

A wild burst of mana warned him. He jumped at the creature and cut it with one strike, not letting it touch terrified Rin.

But it was too much for her. She just collapsed where she stood. Archer grabbed her gently in his arms before she hit the ground.

"You were so adorable as a child, Rin." He smiled, realizing how fragile she was. "What should I do with you now? I suppose your mother is looking for you…"

He put Rin on the bench near the station and watched her sleeping. Fortunately there was no one to notice his strange outfit and traces of blood on his coat. He could just guard her silently till she wake up.

"Rin!"

A woman came soon, disturbingly similar to Sakura in too many ways. It must have been girl's mother.

"Rin!" She hugged her tightly with an obvious relief. "And who are you? W-wait… are you Tokiomi's…?"

Archer nodded.

"She's a wonderful girl. I'm glad I could help."

He was about to go, but woman reached his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Thank you", she said softly. "Please, take care of her father."

"I'll do my best. Please don't worry." He looked at Rin one last time with a beautiful smile. "Goodbye, Rin."

And he ran away into spirit form, unable to hold back his feelings anymore.


	7. Unlimited Blade Works

_Archer, this is your last chance to be honest with me. I really WANT to trust you, but if you insist on avoiding strict answers, you'll be operating only on Command Seals from now. And I assure you that father Kotomine will provide me enough spells to keep you obedient till the end of War._

* * *

"Oh, so you came back... Was your enthusiastic walk around the city worth the effort?"

Tokiomi was sitting at the armchair, staff in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, staring at the window. It was almost next evening, too late to call it a little delay.

"My deepest apologies, Master. I couldn't answer your calling immediately, I was… stopped."

He bowed with deep respect. He was truly sorry about his insubordination, but did not regret his decision to ignore orders.

"Forget it, Archer. Assassin was watching you, I know everything about you, chasing some random children..."

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Yes, at least to a moment when you attacked Berserker. It was when all Assassins were called to corner Rider."

"I see." Archer seemed not surprised at all. "And you know his Noble Phantasm now, Master?"

"Yes, it's a Reality Marble. With a whole army within."

"Good."

Tokiomi sighed.

_What a strange reaction! No sign of surprise, nor fear. What does it mean? He knows about greatest taboo of magi? Or is capable to defeat this army of Rider with ease?_

"Archer, what are you?"

Heavy silence filled up the room. After few minutes it became hard to bear.

"Archer, this is your last chance to be honest with me. I really WANT to trust you, but if you insist on avoiding strict answers, you'll be operating only on Command Seals from now. And I assure you that father Kotomine will provide me enough spells to keep you obedient till the end of War."

Bowman could not read well Tokiomi's mood just from observing his motionless back in the armchair, but he at least felt some emotions in Master's voice. There was an anger within, but not enough to make him out of control.

_Yet. And he's not bluffing this time._

"I cannot ignore such straight forwarded demand. So be it." He took a deep breath. "I am a Counter Guardian, Master. Summoned in a form of a Servant."

Tokiomi turned his chair. He did not look shocked at all, like he had already figured it out without any help. But he was somehow pleased about this answer.

"Finally we have some progress? So maybe you can give me your true name at last? Or your Noble Phantasm?"

Silence again. Archer was hesitating for a moment.

"Do you want me to show you my Noble Phantasm, Master? It will be easier than explaining."

For a very short while, Tokiomi seemed really amazed. Then he smiled.

"What kind of Phantasm is it? It won't ruin my house, I suppose?"

"No, Master. But it will take a lot of mana, though. I think it can't be classified in a conventional manner."

"Nothing about you is conventional, Archer." His blue eyes were shining. Archer knew this kind of passion. Rin always gave this look when a matter of great magical experiment appeared, when there were secrets to explore. Tohsakas really are hopeless. "Please, go on."

And then Unlimited Blade Works appeared.

* * *

To let someone see your Reality Marble is to expose your soul to the public view. It's frightening, no matter what kind of reality you hide within.

Tokiomi stood steadily at the endless field of swords, his staff touched the ground, putting a little dust in the air. Magus was acting, like he'd already been there. He only glanced at this infinitive collection of weapons; he found the giant gears filling the sky much more interesting.

"A Reality Marble? I suppose you can use all these swords here?"

Archer projected some weapons and make them fly. Others just picked up from the ground and flied to his master like obedient pets.

"Here and everywhere. I only need to project them outside. This is my armory."

_This is your internal world, Archer_ , Tokiomi thought. _Your wastelands_. He wondered what a pathetic life this heroic soul must have had to end within such an empty, hopeless landscape.

Well, it was not his problem, right? Servants are tools. A swords in their Masters' hands.

_A nameless sword in humanity's service._

Why then he felt pity for him?

"So this is how you use broken phantasms? Just taking copies from there?"

"Exactly, Master."

Archer stood at the hill, a complete ruler of this environment, with enough swords to defeat an army, but… But he looked somehow like a lost child there. _Like it was not what he wanted_ , Tokiomi thought.

Tohsaka had to make some things clear before a Grail War will come into its critical stage. There was no time to waste anymore.

"Dispel the magic, Archer. I've seen enough."

Archer obeyed, but remained alerted. Should he expect a Command Seal now, making him a vulnerable slave or killing him?

"Tell me, Archer…" Tokiomi's calm voice broke the silence. "Why the Counter Force is interfering in this War?"

Archer have never thought this way. It might have some sense, though. But to prevent a catastrophe to happen, he would have been sent there anyway, not as a participant, but much stronger force. And, as he could remember, no such thing appeared when he was a kid caught in the great fire.

"So you must have a strong wish. That's why you're a Servant, am I right?"

_Actually, yes_. Now he wanted something, with all his heart, but it was impossible to achieve anyway. Not even Grail could give him that. A fool's dream, nothing more.

"I want to protect, Master." And it was not a lie. "It is also my job as a Guardian, so both theories may be correct, partially."

Tokiomi looked at mark on his hand, coldly and on purpose. It was a silent threat.

"Tell me all you know."

_Now or never, then_ , Archer thought.

"As a Counter Guardian I travelled through space and time, Master. I know of a timeline when this War ended with a catastrophe, a great fire destroying part of the city. There is a danger that this Grail is corrupted and shouldn't be used at any circumstances."

"And you are here to stop a winner before using it?"

"I don't know, Master." For a moment Archer looked lost and vulnerable. "This matter needs further evidence. And we have to defeat other Masters first, then will be the time to think about it."

Tokiomi was considering his words for a while, looking not at his Servant but into a glass of an ideal red wine in his hand.

"So you're telling me that you'll be loyal to me unless I touch the Grail? Because at the end you may even turn against me?"

Archer thought he has no pride at all, but he felt some sort of anger. He considered treachery, of course, but as an absolutely last option. He just didn't want it.

He couldn't do this to Rin's father.

"As I said, I don't know for sure if Grail is corrupted. It needs examination. I'm now following your orders, not Alaya's. And I trust your wisdom, Master." Strange grin appeared on his face. "Actually, you are the only Master around to be trusted with this issue."

"Flattery, again?", asked Tokiomi, a little disgusted.

"Honesty, Master. We are both guardians, after all."

A heavy sigh.

"What a difficult person you are, Archer..."

Red warrior was about to answer, but someone was trying to contact Tohsaka through his magical communicator. It was father Kotomine.

"We have an emergency, Tokiomi. Caster is breaking the rules, summoning a giant creature at the river. We're gathering all the Servants to stop him."

Strange and dangerous fire appeared in Tohsaka's eyes.

"You heard him, Archer. We're going."

So he followed his Master. They have a battle to win.


	8. Interlude 2

"Mother, who was that?"

"Who? What do you mean, Rin?"

"That night in Fuyuki… There was a man, right? He was guarding me until you came."

"Ah, this one… Yes, there was a man who found you collapsed on the street, Rin. He was so nice to take care of you."

Little girl was thinking hard, trying to remember all the details.

He smelled with blood, steel and magic. Somehow familiar scent, it was…

She did not recognize him at all, but felt safe in his presence. Like with some long-lost friend. Strange...

"Someday I will find him with my magic and I will thank him personally, Mother."

Woman smiled gently with her eyes closed.

"I'm sure you will, Rin. I'm sure."


	9. A Pleasant Ride

_"_ _I can fire a powered-up Caladbolg, Master, if you want to show off so badly."_

_"_ _That's not what I…Wait, Archer! Why do you think I want to show off?"_

_"_ _I don't know. Being Tohsaka and stuff…?"_

* * *

Archer was standing with his Master on the bridge, observing the battle on the river. Two powerful heroes were fighting at almost full strength and were able only to hold this thing in a place. So it was THIS bad an out of control.

And mist. Not a very good conditions for a sniper, indeed. But he had no intent to get any closer to this thing.

He was sure that Kiritsugu was trying to eliminate mad Master of Caster right now, but doubted it would work. Casters were greedy and independent Servants, always searching for additional sources of mana. Targeting a Master was most likely a waste of time in this case.

And Lancer, an ace in our heroes sleeve, was standing nearby at the shore, angry and completely useless. Archer considered using a broken phantasm to expose Caster, so this Gae-whatever thing could pierce his source of mana, but it was probably too late for that.

And then tentacles caught a plane and ate it as if nothing had happened.

_Well, now it's too late for sure._

Also Berserker was nowhere to be found, but Archer was sure that he lived and would came out of his hole in the worst possible moment. The same with Kotomine. No to mention Kiritsugu, who may simply use all this mess to kill other Masters in surprise attacks.

_Great, I would need some additional pairs of eyes to keep any control over situation._

"So, what we shall do with this thing?"

"I think we need an anti-fortress Noble Phantasm, Master."

Tokiomi figured it out himself, but it was good to hear confirmation from his Servant.

"Your exploding weapons could do something about it?"

Archer crossed his arms, thinking.

"I can project one weapon capable of destroying this monster, but I will probably vanish short after using it. The cost of mana is too great to bear, even with such capable Master."

"A Command Seal may help?"

"Maybe. But more possibly it will be just a waste. Even using my more powerful attacks seem to be an unnecessary waste of energy. Just supporting them from a distance with minimal costs makes sense to me. I shall figure something out in the meantime."

_Most likely I'll wait for Saber to use it. She was injured badly, but…_

"I see." Tokiomi seemed disappointed.

"I can fire a powered-up Caladbolg, Master, if you want to show off so badly."

"That's not what I…Wait, Archer! Why do you think I want to show off?"

"I don't know. Being Tohsaka and stuff…?" It was more like teasing than mocking. "Speak of the devil… an unexpected guest's approaching."

"Can you handle it?"

Archer smirked and jumped, just a moment before Berserker's attack could reach Tokiomi.

"I see. I'll go for his Master then."

* * *

As he hated to admit it, Archer had to leave his Master for now, taking care of his own life first. He couldn't just keep shooting swords at Berserker, it was too dangerous – mad warrior might just catch and use them. Only a combination of dodging maneuvers and speeding up into strange directions was keeping Archer – barely - safe now. He could not say if he's able to sustain more than two, three full attacks of this Black Knight. And has no intention to let him try.

_Well, completely different from the last time we met. But I'm not in a suicidal mood right now, nor in perfect condition. First I have to lead him to a setting more fitting for my combat style. Or…_

_Hmmm, it may work._

With this sudden idea, he took a running start and jumped at colossal, murderous squid, hoping that Berserker would chase him without thinking. He barely made it through such distance. Balancing on tentacles and dodging their strikes, he provoked monster to catch him.

_Damn, it's faster than it seems._

Jumping like that was difficult and exhausting, but worth the effort. His black pursuer swallowed the bait and was now engaged in combat with raging tentacles, forgetting of his primary target.

_Good, but how will I get out of here?_

A very big, slimy limb almost crushed him while he was looking for a possible escape routes. He was not in the mood to swim, so he proceeded up, reaching almost a "shoulders" of a monster.

_So damn far to the shore or bridge... and this time no gliding from above. I could make it in spirit form, but I cannot risk losing focus even for a second._

Another jump, slash and disgusting sound of slippery flesh, bubbling and regenerating.

_Looks like I'm going to fall anyway. Oh, there! Perfect._

Rider's chariot was coming, circling back before another attack.

_I'll be shocked by these electric blasts? Well, I should endure it. Probably._

Timing was nearly perfect. Archer jumped, his hand close to reaching the edge of vehicle…

Almost. He clenched his teeth in silent anger, feeling that he was slipping down.

"What do you think you're doing, Archer?"

King of Conquerors caught bowman's arm, preventing him from falling.

"I was just passing by, admiring the view. You don't mind to give me a ride?"

Rider dragged him into chariot.

"You're insolent beyond imagination, Red Cloaked. But also brave, I must admit."

"You have my thanks, King of Conquerors." Archer stood up, right in time to cut some tentacles closest to head of Rider's Master.

"If you really want to show gratitude, ready your bow."

Archer chuckled.

"Of course I will, but I have one thing to do before that." He slid down swiftly and landed back at the bridge. "It was a pleasant ride, indeed. I wish they could summon me as a Rider class some day!"

Iskandar laughed out loud and returned to battle.

"Berserker?!" - Saber's voice, coming from below. It looked like Black Knight just freed himself from monster's grasp and spotted her. "Archer! It is your doing again?! Now you're making others to get rid of your problem? We don't have a time for your dirty games here!"

Well, it might look like this... And fact, that he did it just because he wanted to find out what happened between Tokiomi and Master of Berserker, was not a really good justification.

_But, come on, Saber, there are three on one, you can handle it!_

And, without a pause or word, he rushed to his Master's side.

* * *

_It is a big, sad misunderstanding. They both care, but each one his own way. They both do their best and will never understand each other._

This Kariya guy was a fool. Killing Tokiomi will not save Sakura. Even killing Zouken will not help. But he was too blind to see, this self-proclaimed hero. Archer knew such idiots already. All that he had for them was pity.

And it was not that Tokiomi was sacrificing his family to get the Grail. He had a deep faith in his daughters, a trust deep enough to leave them be and believe that they'll come victorious through this mess…

Red warrior was observing this so-called magic duel with a strange expression. Gap in their strength was big enough to call it an extermination of Matou magus. Not to mention his white hair and colorless eyes – a price you pay for overusing power too strong for you.

Archer could not stand watching this fool anymore. He glanced at hidden Kirei to make sure that priest would not do anything stupid and decided to join the monster hunt at last.

His Master had total control of the situation. And he felt much more emotions than he was showing.

_Tohsakas are hopeless._

* * *

Finally, Archer could join the fight. He landed at his favorite spot at the top of red Fuyuki bridge and got his bow ready again.

Berserker was not finished yet. He was now charging at Saber from above at full speed, a "living missile", able to damage her badly even if she repels a strike in time. So Archer just sniped him out of trajectory. Mad warrior hit the water surface and drown with a loud splash.

Pair of tentacles had caught Rider's chariot. Energetic arrows got rid of them in an instant.

Archer smirked. In his long existence he never missed a target. Not even once.

Saber looked surprised but she took help with relief. So the others, Servants and Masters alike, except Lancer. He became ever more tensed, like expecting some kind of anti-chivalry Noble Phantasm, shot at him in most despicable way.

_Well, seems we'll never get along. But, wait… They're retreating?_

It was obvious that some kind of a plan showed up, when this squid-like monster disappeared in Rider's Reality Marble. Seeing Lancer breaking his Noble Phantasm and Kiritsugu's signal to launch an attack was more than enough to know what was coming.

_My job is done. But at least I have the best spot._

_Arturia's ultimate attack, golden and beautiful like her soul… Simply stunning._

_Fate is cruel. To have her, of all people, as an enemy... It hurts. Even much if you are a sentimental fool to the core._

Worst of all, he not yet decided whether he's able to fight her.

* * *

Archer barely glanced at Rider, who took a seat on the bridge less than three meters from him.

"Is something troubling you, King of Conquerors?"

"You seem to be not as tired as the rest of us."

"So?"

"So you may be plotting something. Like attacking weakened enemies."

Archer shrugged.

"Don't worry. My Master values elegance, even at War."

"And you?"

"I don't care."

"Hmmm…" Rider snorted. "You are a poor liar, don't you?"

Archer did not react, watching life at the shores slowly coming back to normal, waiting for his Master's commands.

_He should give me some orders sometimes. It's almost like he does not even need me._

"What have you done to Saber and Lancer? I mean, they kind of hate you."

"Is there any reason in this examination, King of Conquerors?"

"Maybe." He smiled. "So you won't tell me?"

"You should ask them, not me."

"I see… So… what is your wish, Red Cloaked?"

"I do not have any wishes. I have jobs to do, that's all. And it's not like this Grail is able to grant any wish, by the way."

"Oh, you're so certain?"

"Yes. This fight is meaningless. But I'm sure no one will listen to me and withdraw." Bowman gave him a provoking smile. "You will not, will you?"

"You can go only forward, this is what conquest means", big man replied with a smile so honest, that Archer could only admire him.

"That's what I thought. So winning is the only way."

"Yes, it is."

Iskandar saluted and jumped into his flying chariot. They didn't have to say anything, it was obvious. Inevitable. They will meet on the battlefield as enemies.


	10. No Time For Doubts

_Tokiomi was truly shocked. Lack of elegance in this War - even of rules! - was unbelievable for him._

_Welcome to my world, Master._

* * *

Archer knew that soon he will have to decide, if he's on Tokiomi's or Kirutsugu's side.

_Well, actually I should make them cooperate somehow. Otherwise I may end up killing my own father or Rin's father…_

_Great._

Kiritsugu was not a bad man, but lost. Deep within, Archer was still admiring his dad. But he could not allow him get the Grail.

Furthermore, supporting Saber's team will be a betrayal of his Master. And he don't like the thought at all. Tohsakas really are hopeless. But it doesn't mean that they deserve being betrayed.

_Will I be – again – a person to decide which one is for greater good?_

_Does someone like me have even right to do so?_

More importantly, who on earth has such right? Who decides that Tokiomi's wish is more valuable than these of Kariya or Saber? Does happiness of Rin is more important than that of Sakura or Ilya?

He had more than enough time to learn that saving everyone is not possible. He was well aware of that.

But still… Something deep inside of him refused to give up.

"Are you damaged, Archer?"

A question came suddenly and was like a cold shower, connecting him back to reality.

"Why do you ask, Master?"

"You haven't materialized since our return. Do you need healing?"

"No, Master. I don't want to weaken you after your duel. So much mana all the time is not really necessary."

"Oh, I got used to your presence already, I barely feel any cost." Tokiomi put on the table two glasses and poured the wine, like expecting Archer to join him. But no one was really in a mood to drink. "So, what's in your mind?"

Strange question for Tokiomi to ask. It's rather difficult to read emotions of an invisible ghost.

"Do I seem pensive to you, Master?"

"The air in this room is heavy of your thoughts, Archer. Almost no oxygen in here. And your hesitation is obvious."

Their bond was so deep already? _Interesting. How much does he know about my past? Not that I want to bore someone to death with those pathetic flashbacks…_

"I was just thinking about remained Servants."

"Someone in particular?"

"Rider."

"What about him?"

"I don't want to fight him."

There was no fear in Archer's voice, only resignation.

Red magus sighed.

"I have a feeling that you don't want to fight at all, Archer. Not very good thing to hear from a Servant summoned specifically to fight." Tohsaka was openly teasing him, no doubt.

"I did not say I will not fight, Master."

"Oh, so you will?"

"You're the one to win this War, after all."

"Indeed." Now Tokiomi seemed hesitant. "No matter how you started, you have to play your part. All the way through."

_He is right_ , Archer thought. _You can only go forward._

But to reach what kind of ending?

* * *

Risei Kotomine got killed. Master of Berserker survived somehow. Lancer died in the most unfair manner imagined, having his dark prophetic moment before. Things even could get any dirtier?

Tokiomi was truly shocked. Lack of elegance in this War - even of rules! - was unbelievable for him.

_Welcome to my world, Master._

Archer, now materialized fully, was sitting on simple chair in the corner of the room. He might have something to say, but not in Kirei's presence. The murderous intent in priest's eyes was too obvious, the same with lack of respect for his teacher. How Tohsaka could not notice?

_Maybe you are too kindhearted and trusting after all, Master?_

"We must talk about the strategy first", Tokiomi said. "We cannot give other Masters any opportunities for surprise attacks. As I said, you've worked hard for my trust, Archer, so I will listen to your advises."

Red warrior gave Kirei a very unfriendly glance. Priest did not react in any way. Archer was not willing to discuss a plan with him nearby, but finally he reluctantly obeyed his Master's order.

"I would suggest an alliance, Master."

"With whom?"

"Saber is the best possible choice. I observed that she had a problem to take Berserker down single-handedly, because he's raging every time she is present."

"And if Master of Saber will not cooperate?"

"Then the safest option is to let Berserker go after her. She will probably win. If not, we will have to target Berserker's Master. But we'd already talked about assassinations, not to mention that this guy is near death anyway."

Tokiomi heard a pity in Archer's voice. _What is he really thinking?_

"And what about Rider and his Master?"

"We do not have enough information about their goals, Master. Rider himself is honorable, but his decisions seem somehow unpredictable. It would be good to fight him also with Saber's assistance."

"I can see you considered everything already…" Magus smiled, and it was a strange, bitter grin. "I suspect you also know how to deal with Saber?"

"I know well her abilities, that's for sure. However, Saber's Master is… problematic. He has a great… determination to achieve his goal. Ideals themselves are not bad, but this guy may end drowned in them, taking a lot of innocent people with him. I do not know if I can convince him to give up, if anyone can… But I would like to try, if you have nothing except this, Master."

_You know surprisingly much about Kiritsugu Emiya_ … – it was a first thought Tokiomi had after Archer's speech. But he left it unspoken.

"I do not want you to fight Saber. Result seems uncertain. I have no idea what arguments do you want to use, but do it. Then we'll see."

Tokiomi was just pragmatic or finally believed in his Servant? Anyway, it still might work.

"Master, do you…?"

"Yes, I will prepare an invitation for Einzbern's Master. I hope he'll accept it."

"Should I be present?"

"Of course, we need to show them our good will. We will discuss all matters openly. You may now go and rest a bit, Archer."

"Thank you, Master. I think I should stay nearby."

He dematerialized before Tokiomi could ask him, why he's so much on guard inside a mansion.

_You just can't trust Kirei, can you, Archer?_

And, thinking of all that already happened, it was more than distressing.

* * *

The sky looked stunningly beautiful this evening. Heavy clouds were painted orange with last beams of fading light and a bloody-red curtain was spreading across the horizon.

Archer was watching this spectacle of colors from the backseat of stylish Tohsaka's car. With Kotomine behind the wheel, he was a little tensed, but still could admire the view.

The Grail War reached its critical state already, no doubt his Master wanted to see his family. It might have been their farewell as well. Tokiomi wanted his Servant to stay at the mansion, but, after discovering that Kirei would take a role of a chauffeur, Archer insisted on going with them so fiercely, it was almost hilarious.

Other reason was that he hoped to see Rin again.

They parked near an old house. Tohsaka was talking with his wife at the gate.

"Father?!"

And then Rin came down from her room, happy to see Tokiomi. Blue eyes of a girl were shining with admiration and happiness. Maybe if he could be more a father than a magus for her…

No, no more "maybe".

Archer closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. There was no more time for doubts.

He just made his final decision.

* * *

"Our second condition is that Kirei Kotomine will be removed from the Grail War. There is a bad blood between the Einzbern and the Executor."

Archer could not think of this gloomy church as of the best possible place to negotiate. But it was neutral and safe to some extent.

_And still no Kiritsugu. Getting to him in person will be a pain, indeed._

"It is not only about past events. During this War, he invaded our area and attacked us from behind, ignoring temporary cease-fire."

"Wait, Irisviel." Saber lost her usual composure. "Have you just said that it was a priest who attacked you? Not a Servant? Not this bowman over there?"

Iri looked surprised.

"No, Saber, it was as I said. What made you think otherwise?"

_Exactly, Saber_. Archer smiled, barely noticeable. Arturia was adorable with this kind of face. Her pride was always her worst enemy.

"In this case I need to apologize to you for my past behavior, Archer. I reacted recklessly."

"Do not bother yourself, Saber." Warrior's words were harsh, but his voice gentle. "It's not that I care anyway."

Arturia clenched her teeth and decided to keep her mouth shut till the end of meeting.

_Archer finds pleasure in teasing Saber_ , Tokiomi thought. _He_ _must really like her_. _So that's why he proposed an alliance? I hope he's not excessively friendly to this girl, it may dull his blade in the critical moment._

"So, what is your answer?" Irisviel voice brought him back to reality.

"I accept your terms."

"Hmmm." Archer murmured behind his Master's back, apparently pleased. But when Tohsaka glanced at red warrior over his shoulder, he almost lost his self-confidence.

Archer was staring at silent Kotomine and his serious gaze could mean only one thing.

Troubles were coming.


	11. A Heavy Punch

_Archer spit with blood. So something IS broken... He smiled, projecting his favorites swords again._

_"_ _It's time to get serious."_

* * *

"The airport is in opposite direction."

Kotomine turned around and looked up. He smiled, seeing Tohsaka's Servant standing at the top of street lantern.

"So you came, finally. I was wondering what took you so long."

Actually Archer was following his every step since priest left Tohsaka's mansion, but decided to uncover when he was sure where Kirei was really heading. Not to the airport but to the next town. To Rin and her mother.

"By the way, don't you think that you're acting too independent for a Servant? Walking around at your own initiative, chasing not involved people and such?"

Archer was simply watching him from above, with arms crossed, no emotions on his face. Partially because he had no idea how to react.

"Interesting." Kirei's voice was monotonous like usual, but somehow annoying. "I always thought that you were summoned in the wrong class. Assassin would fit you much better. Or maybe it is a matter of wrong Master, not class."

_Is he trying to provoke me?_ Archer thought, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

But false priest seemed even more than serious right now, despite silly words coming out of his mouth.

"You're smart enough to see this chance, right, Archer? There's one unoccupied Master with better compatibility. That's why you came."

Archer was watching him carefully, and he could not believe his own ears.

_Compatibility? Maybe you think about our lives of machines or insensible beast, mechanically hunting and getting rid of the garbage? But it is probably only thing we have in common._

_Besides, such machines or beasts need humans to operate or tame them. And I do not recognize you as a human._

"You will miss your flight if you don't hurry." He said coldly. "You're almost in the wrong town, but still can make it if you'll go now."

Executor sighed, visibly disappointed.

"And what if I have no intention of leaving?"

"Then you'll be considered as an enemy."

_That was quick._

After a single glance at the surroundings, Kotomine attacked. His half-spiritual blades missed the target, as Archer quickly jumped to the side. Kirei rushed up the street, but he was not running away. He just choose a more advantageous position for his fighting style. A wide street, surrounded by high buildings, with no smaller object on the way.

Bowman was fine with that. He met Kotomine face to face on the ground, with Kanshou and Bakuya ready.

Executor was fast, but he could not be a match for a Servant.

_Or maybe he can_ , Archer changed his mind after an unexpected knock out.

"No, I was wrong. You are much worse than Assassin, Archer."

That was a heavy punch, no doubt. He must have reinforced his fists or something. To send a Servant flying to crash against the wall, without such support seemed rather impossible…

_Damn, it hurts! But no broken ribs, I hope._

"What a pathetic Servant in Tokiomi's service!"

Kirei was laughing.

Archer spit with blood. _So something IS broken..._ He smiled, projecting his favorites swords again.

"It's time to get serious."

They were going blow for blow. Archer accelerated and Kotomine adapted. Faster. And faster. But it was only a matter of time for Archer to win, he had too much energy preserved to be outrun by a human, even the more powerful one.

Executor realized this soon enough and decided to focus on defense. His knives were crushing under strikes of Kanshou and Bakuya, but his reinforced arms seemed to form an unbreakable barrier.

_I cannot give him a pause or more space, he will use it immediately. But I will not break through like that. He's reading me too well._

Archer created an opening on purpose, pretending to slow down. Then came another bluff, and another, to show that he's losing focus.

Kotomine attacked finally, but not with his knives or fists, like expected. He tried to kick Archer away, making him lose balance. Nice try, indeed, unless an opponent expects such move.

Bowman was prepared and endured his strike, acting like he was almost knocked out by the kick. Another attack came short after, as expected, a final, powerful punch into chest.

But Archer was only pretending to lose balance and dodged smoothly. He had now Executor's chest uncovered right before his twin blades.

_Gotcha!_

Kotomine noticed and desperately rushed back, but red warrior had already broken his defense. Now time came for final cut.

"By the power of this Command Seal I order you…"

Archer attacked, but was sure he would not make it on time. His tactical mind worked on a super high speed, trying to figure out an option to avoid critical damage. Not sure of Kirei's intentions, he couldn't find any.

"…stay still."

What a ridiculous situation was that? Kotomine should know that no one can bind a Servant contracted to other Master. That order was impossible to follow. Why he did such a thing?

Unbearable pain was his answer. Trying to oppose this command, Archer just suddenly found himself collapsed on the ground, not even knowing when it happened.

And false priest was standing there, enjoying the situation.

"Well, so it worked. I was curious myself. I intended to just keep you embarrassed for a while to finish you, but I will rather give you one more chance. You see, I told you already that I have no intent to abandon this War."

Archer was not able to resist such a powerful magic. It was literally tearing him apart when he tried. Something was terribly wrong.

_This is preposterous. No one can order someone else's Servant! And no Servant can have two Masters at the same time._

"I planned to take Tokiomi's family hostage to kill him and get you. And you came by yourself… Is it because you want me as your Master? You would be a perfect replacement of Assassin. And with Berseker to fight we will win for sure. So, please decide wisely."

What madness was that?

And why this spell worked on the first place? Had Grail already chosen this man as a winner and was simply helping him? It must have been the true evil of this world incarnated to support someone like Kotomine.

_Well, looks like it is not possible to form two contracts, but to temporally obey is a completely different matter. Probably it's because I went too far from my Master and I must resemble a lone ghost now… I should remember it for future. If I will have any._

Archer could not respond directly, but disgusted gaze, which he gave Kirei, was enough for an answer.

"What a waste… Don't tell me that you're devoted so much to this boring fool? I was thinking better of you."

Archer could not move to avoid a powerful strike coming straight to his heart. It may not kill him, but will destroy his spiritual core for sure. His skills may let him stay alive for some time. Alive but completely useless.

And then he heard a calm voice of his Master, calling him to his side. Something was drawing Archer out from there. A powerful magic of a Command Seal transferred him back to Tokiomi's house, away from this insanity.

"You better have a good explanation, Archer."

He found himself back in Tohsaka's room and caught a deep breath, still stiff and heavy because of magically caused pain.

"Master, we must hurry. Kotomine is on his way to take your family."


	12. Things You Abandon, Things You Protect

_Tohsaka's control over situation was just a mere illusion. Suddenly he found himself cornered, back to the wall, and only thing he could do was to have a trust in abilities and devotion of his Servant._

* * *

"Damn it, Archer, you could help me sometimes!"

"I have no riding skill, Master."

"Neither do I. Ugh, useless vehicle."

_Yes, it's true, old-fashioned magi hate machines and old-fashioned Tohsaka could not even drive his own old-fashioned car._

But still it was moving somehow…

"Master, can I suggest something? Like using magic to drive fast and safe?"

"I'm working on it."

It seemed that Archer's prayers were listened, because after few minutes Tokiomi was driving smoothly and even faster than such a stylish car should. Actually, he was not even keeping his hands on the steering wheel.

They reached the bridge surprisingly quick, but were not able to cross it. Tohsaka stopped halfway, a little tensed, watching a big and unusual obstacle, which was blocking the way.

A chariot covered with lightning.

"Let me handle this, Master."

Tokiomi nodded, observing an enemy with caution and not pleased at all.

Archer went out to face Rider. One of the bulls sniffed ridiculously, trying to recognize an intruder. Big warrior was smiling, watching the sky full of stars.

"Don't you think it's a great night for a duel, Red Cloaked?"

"King of Conquerors, I appreciate and accept your challenge. However, we are in a great hurry now. I need to ask you to let us pass and wait until we finish our affairs."

"Oh?" Iskandar looked amazed. "And what can be more important for a Servant than noble battle between heroes?"

Archer sighed.

"My Master's family is in danger. They should not be involved in a first place. But now it's already too late."

Rider stroked his beard, thinking.

"Hmmm… Let's meet here tomorrow night. The one who don't show up, will be considered defeated."

"Agreed. Again, you have my thanks, King of Conquerors."

"No need. I would not have a satisfactory fight with someone, who abandons his comrades."

With these words, he gave bulls a sign to go and chariot flew in the cold air.

"We can go, Master, let's hurry", Archer said, taking a seat.

Engine lit smoothly, it looked like Tokiomi get used already to this strange magical way of driving.

"So you will be fighting him anyway?"

"I told you I will, Master. Unless you order me otherwise."

A heavy silence fell between them. Tokiomi was thinking hard, worried, and it was hard to blame him.

_Interesting, he did not comment Kirei's betrayal and gave no reaction at all. He was angry? Frustrated? Shocked? Tohsaka's legendary composure can be a pain, sometimes._

"I don't want you to get close to Kotomine, Archer." Magus said finally, and it was more a command than announcement.

"Like I'd let you to face a mage killer alone, Master!"

Tokiomi let himself smile a little.

"You were not very effective last time, you know?"

"It was because I was operating on my skills only. I went almost to another city and our connection weakened as a result."

_Or not. There might be a hidden meaning in this and that's why Tohsaka is on guard._

"Oh, so having a Master's assistance sometimes is not that bad, you want to say?"

_Mocking, again. In a moment like this_. Archer just gave up.

"You're mean, Master." He sighed. "But I think I deserved it this time."

"You told so… But my decision is final, Archer. You are not allowed to come near Kirei Kotomine closer than one hundred meters. Tell me you will obey."

Red warrior inhaled loudly, but it was his only reaction.

"Archer?"

"Fine." He changed his position to more comfortable, with his arms crossed behind head.

"I can't hear you."

"Fine, Master. I will do as you told."

"Good. One Command Seal preserved."

"Damn you, Master."

* * *

"Wait, Archer. I can feel a strange mana traces nearby." Tokiomi took some energy from jewel attached to his staff and activated magic. Watching him casting spells was a pure pleasure, he was so elegant and devoted to the art.

"There, two steps behind the gate. A trap, set probably for you. It would keep you immobilized within and drain the mana out of you. And another one, on the door."

A hidden sigils appeared when magus touched them with an energetic beam.

"Now I can feel it too. Second one… is a kind of boundary field, Master?"

"Partially. Probably it will explode when someone tries to pass." An anger in his voice. "I will deactivate them now, please do not go any closer to this barrier."

"Understood. I will check the surroundings. Be careful, Master. And don't hesitate to call me."

Even if Tokiomi had any comments, he left them unspoken and proceeded to the doors.

Archer believed in his Master's magical talent and did not want to distract him. He checked the garden and roof, and sensed no presence of an enemy.

_Strange, this place seems too quiet, and only placing an exploding trap is not like Kotomine at all. Or maybe it is…_

_A diversion?_

Bowman noticed a movement inside the mansion. Someone had to wake up and was watching them through the window.

Boundary field was dispelled, so Archer shifted into spirit form, sneaked into house, and materialized again at the corridor. The door was just opposite stairs, only two, maybe three meters of space between them.

"Father? Is that you?"

An old wood was crackling with every step of Rin. Little girl was wiping her eyes with one hand, carrying a book in the other, so sleepy that almost unconscious.

Outside, Tokiomi pressed a handle.

And at this moment Archer felt it. A slight movement of air.

"Master, don't!"

There was a second trap inside, on the other side of door. Why they could not detect it earlier?

_Right, it is not a magical trap. But a nasty trick of Executor…_

It was a kind of explosion, but instead of fire or magical energy, it burst out with spectral knives.

_Abandon one to protect another. Tokiomi has a magical shield, but Rin…_

Bowman barely made it. Little girl squealed, terrified, as he shielded her. He stifled a painful moan when daggers hit him.

_Damn, I hope there's no blood on my chest. I don't want to scare her...  
_

He looked awful with all these daggers stabbed deep in his back, but truth was that he barely felt anything except usual pain. These weapons were excellent against magi, ghosts and wraiths, but they could not do a real harm to a Servant with his Master nearby.

A woman was screaming, and someone's footsteps echoed loudly on the floor.

_So, everybody's alive and safe? Good…_

Archer stood up and put Rin gently into her mother's arms. He took a spirit form immediately, to not disturb Tohsaka's family matters. Daggers hit the floor as he changed form, and their blades vanished soon after him.

* * *

From the outside he could hear Rin crying. Tokiomi came back to car sooner than expected, noticeably nervous.

"What's wrong, Master?"

"We were deceived, Archer. Someone crossed the barrier around mansion in Fuyuki, I felt it just a moment ago." He shook his head helplessly. "Kirei… To lure us out of there so shamelessly. I have no idea, what he's up to."

Archer wondered, what Executor was trying to achieve. Is there anything of value for him inside Tohsaka's residence?

And he froze, realizing, what it was.

* * *

_What's wrong? He even dares to ask?_

His Servant abandoned everything, even his Master, to protect the little girl. Why?

Tokiomi sighed. _Like he will ever tell me._

_So childish of him. Maybe this is why he feels connection to Rin. Should I treat him like a child then?_

_A good training may do him well. Archer lacks manners on the battlefield. Also his idealistic side bothers me sometimes. This mindset, like a true hero should have, seems somehow twisted. No, "uncompromising" is the best word to describe his behavior…_

It's not that Tokiomi was angry at his Servant. Actually, Archer did well. His decisions were correct.

_But, even if he tries to be obedient, he ends up acting independently, in accordance with his own priorities_ _. I doubt he himself realizes it…_

And there was absolutely nothing Tokiomi could do about it.

Red warrior came back, at last, to report.

"Master, I found a trace, I can follow him."

"Leave it, Archer. It's not worth it. There is no way for him to join this War with new Servant, it's too late. And I've already received an information, that he's leaving Japan today."

"Can we be sure about it, Master?"

"It is not your problem, Archer. You promised to obey my command to not get close to Kirei, so let it be."

Archer clenched his fists, defeated.

"It's only a relic, nothing important." Tohsaka tried to calm him down. "I don't really care that it was stolen. You better take some rest, a formidable opponent awaits you."

Archer was simply staring at his Master, probably judging him silently.

Tokiomi sighed again.

"If you want to say something, do it."

"I… just wanted to consult one thing. Master, what do you think will happen, when two Reality Marbles activate at the same time?"

Tohsaka did not even bother to think over his answer.

"I have no idea. It is about the greatest secrets of magical creation, Archer. There's no manual for such things."

"That's what I thought."

He dematerialized in silence, leaving magus alone with his thoughts. And they were not nice at all. Tohsaka's control over situation was just a mere illusion. Suddenly he found himself cornered, back to the wall, and only thing he could do was to have a trust in abilities and devotion of his Servant.

Clocks were ticking in the dark, constantly reminding of an inevitable end.


	13. Overwrite

_"_ _So, you will be facing me empty-handed?"_

_"_ _Yes. But don't worry." Archer smiled. "I have all I need within me. Just like you, King of Conquerors."_

* * *

_What else could possibly go wrong_ , Archer thought, watching a beautiful sunset from Tohsaka's mansion.

"Everything" - his sarcastic self replied with a nasty grimace. "Actually, it may be the last sunset I see in this form."

First of all, things were going much faster than expected, with Kiritsugu speeding them up from behind a curtain. Archer should now be looking for his father's hideout or making sure that Kotomine really had left as he supposed to, but there was no time for that. With only four Servants remained, it resembled some kind of creepy semifinals, and Masters started to loose their patience and composure.

Also Kirei… To think that he might be directing the actions of Berserker's Master now... And he possessed such a powerful catalyst! It was frightening. But Archer had a strange feeling that something even more important had been stolen. He had no idea what it was, but it felt personal in some strange way.

_Ah, forget it. Focus on surviving, Emiya, and you will win. Like you always do._

Speaking of surviving – it was not that Archer had no plan for upcoming fight. He always had some tricks prepared, just in case. But this time he had no solid base to build his tactics upon. Because something that he considered his greatest advantage, might be just a big fail.

Tokiomi came down the stairs, an elegant coat and staff in hand.

"Are you ready, Archer? You don't mind that we take a walk?"

"Fine with me, Master."

Night was beautiful for a stroll, indeed. They proceed in silence through Fuyuki streets, only their two red figures moving in the sleeping town.

They had so many question to ask each other, but no one dare to interrupt tranquility of this district. Self-control and concentration were the most important things right now.

It was like silence before the storm.

"Do you have any special commands for me, Master?"

"Just one. Win this battle, Archer."

"Understood."

* * *

Rider was waiting as he promised, sitting with his young Master on a noble, black warhorse. He greeted them with raised hand.

"Where's your magnificent chariot, King of Conquerors?"

"I had a little breakdown with Saber in the meantime, if you really want to know." Honest smile brightened his face. "I think that makes us even in strength at this moment."

Archer glanced at Tokiomi, waiting for his approval. Tohsaka nodded and stepped back to watch them from distance, advising Master of Rider to do the same. But their opponents were not preparing for battle yet, still talking. It looked like a farewell.

"And you, Archer? You don't have any last words for your Master?"

Archer glanced at Tokiomi with a strange smile. Moonlight reflected in his eyes made him look like a nocturnal predator.

"I'm not going to say goodbye to my Master yet. But I will prepare something special for this future occasion in the meantime, I'm sure."

Tohsaka clenched his hand on the jewel attached to his staff, considering words of his Servant.

"Don't be so nervous, Master. Look, what a beautiful moon we have tonight."

"To mock me at moment like this… Awful."

Tokiomi was a little nervous, in fact. And was silently cursing himself for not using any dirty tricks. He wanted a fair fight, so he got one. And Archer was not truly mocking him, he was focused like never before. It was more like he was trying to cheer Tohsaka up.

"I've just realized that you did not give me your name, Red Cloaked", Iskandar said finally.

"It is because I don't have a name worth remembering, King of Conquerors."

"Really? So you will be facing me empty-handed?"

"Yes. But don't worry." Archer smiled. "I have all I need within me. Just like you, King of Conquerors."

Rider's honest laugh filled the night air.

"Wonderful! Let's start then!"

* * *

**He collected the envy of all his heroes and stood as their guide.**

_He withstood pain to create many weapons._

**He lived his life to the fullest.**

_His life had no meaning_.

**He was never alone.**

_He was always alone._

**He has an army of spirits.**

_He has a field of swords._

**He challenged unreachable horizon.**

_He followed impossible wish._

They will never wake up from their dreams.

* * *

An ancient army gathered and a lone Heroic Spirit in red cloak faced it. A flat, sandy terrain between them. King of Conquerors encouraged soldiers with a short speech and they moved forward at his sign.

Archer smirked and kneeled at one knee, hand on his chest. His other hand grabbed a warm sand; it smoothly slipped out through his fingers. With eyes squinted, red warrior started to declaim his personal poem.

But not full, it would be a waste of energy. Unlimited Blade Works would not appear there completely, it had no sense to open it that way. All Archer had to do was to change Rider's reality to his liking.

_Tracing basis structure_. _Differentiation of components. Altering structure. Changing crucial points._

_And, here we go…_

"Overwrite into Unlimited Blades Environment."

Strong wind came from behind Archer's back and his surroundings changed to familiar landscape with infinitive weaponry.

Wind and swords. It was enough for him to feel like home and make a space itself obey him.

Soldiers was making terrifying noise, their battle cry resembled a sound of thunder. Archer stood still, calculating the distance. There was no more time to waste. He projected his bow and Caladbolg appeared in his hand.

_To get out of here alive, I must give everything I have_. _Even this broken phantasm won't be able to destroy this reality, but I have to get rid of as many Heroic Spirits as possible._

"Reinforce. And again. And…"

First lines were close enough to throw spears at him, while he was standing still, with an almost ready arrow, like a living - and vulnerable - target.

_Just a little longer…_

"I am the bone of my sword…"

Storm of gathered mana was raging around him. First spears came, while he was yet unable to dodge. Some scratched his arms and legs, others rebounded harmlessly from his armor. Bowman's arms were already painfully stiff, but he withstood somehow.

_And… Now!_

_"_ Caladbolg!"

"Get ready!" Iskandar shouted. "It's coming!"

Missile hit the ground behind him, unleashing hell. Rider's imaginary world shaken after explosion and ground itself was set on fire. Soldiers were vanishing with painful screams and bursts of mana.

But not all of them. Survivors were following his king, throwing spears. Using bow to snipe them was too dangerous now. Dodging and cutting, while proceeding back into his overwritten territory, was a better idea, but he felt a little dizzy after spending so much energy. Because of that, he got some minor injuries, yet, luckily, not got wounded badly.

_Have I overreacted and damaged my circuits? Honestly, this Archer class Servant shell is not fitted to fight entire armies…_

With all spears already thrown, Iskandar's soldiers reached for their swords. Archer could do only one thing – respond with a rain of blades.

Soon only King and his mount remained, skilled and powerful enough to dodge or crush flying weapons. And, even with Archer constantly proceeding back, Rider was already too close to avoid his charge on time.

Iskandar attacked forcefully from horseback. Archer blocked with his twin swords but realized quickly that it was not a good idea. This strike was just too powerful! Archer could hear his own bones creaked, while Iskandar's blow threw him few meters back. There was no way for a bowman to block such attacks or to run away from a mounted warrior. He had to get rid of a horse first and even this would not fill the gap in their bare strength.

_Damn, I'm already this weakened? Does overwriting this Reality Marble drain me this much? And why do I even bother to play fair?_ He smiled to his own thoughts. _Tohsakas are hopeless._

He rolled on the ground, risking a thump of hooves. Stallion was fighting as well, kicking and trying to trample the enemy. This time Archer was fast enough and, after this dangerous maneuver, he found himself in a much better position behind Rider's back. Projected swords pierced the horse before he could turn around.

Iskandar was a great rider, indeed. He managed to jump from saddle right before his stallion hit the ground and vanished. And King of Conquerors did not need a pause to prepare for another slash. However, without his mount, Iskandar was not so fast anymore, so Archer could dodge. But he had to be careful anyway – one or two more blows like before and he would be doomed.

_It feels like challenging a tank with motorcycle. I will not hold on much longer, only my speed and combat skills keep me alive. Something went wrong with replacement procedure…_

Slash, dodge, riposte, with no end. Again, time became Archer's worst enemy, forcing him to go all out. Iskandar was a big man with even bigger endurance, so bowman had to put in every blow a lot more strength than normal. Red warrior dispelled fragments of his Reality Marble - keeping them was draining him too much.

Rider was bleeding from many minor scratches, but it was not enough to stop him.

_I'll give almost all my power in this last blow. Now or never._

They hit at the same time. It was a matter of one's toughness and pure luck.

Sandy landscape vanished and they found themselves back on the bridge, bathed in the gentle moonlight.

Rider's sword stuck deep into Archer's left hip, making him barely able to stand at one feet. And Archer's Bakuya got stuck to the hilt in Rider's chest, near the heart.

Iskandar exhaled slowly.

"Next time we meet, you'll certainly join my army, Red Cloaked."

"Forgive me, but I'm already carrying someone's else dream."

"Really?" King smirked, traces of blood on his face. "It must be an important dream then."

"So it seems." Archer gave him a peaceful smile. "Let's meet again not as enemies, King of Conquerors."

"No doubt we will."

And he vanished slowly in a golden mist of dispelled magic.

* * *

Tohsaka was simply watching them, expressionless. Actually, there was nothing appropriate to say.

He had never seen Archer so exhausted before - like he was about to collapse at any moment. Red warrior did not move and was breathing heavily, with his hand pressed to a wounded hip. Blood was spilling from there and many minor injuries. Tokiomi shook his head in disbelief and immediately supplied bowman with more mana to heal.

_Does he even know that he just defeated a top-class Servant?_

Boy near him wiped away his tears. He was trembling with emotions, like he just lost a best friend.

_Foolish kid. Servants are not friends, but weapons._

However, to be honest, Tokiomi could no longer predict how would he react in his place, after losing Archer.

"Are you going to still fight in this War, Master of Rider?"

Boy looked straight into Tohsaka's eyes, fire in his gaze.

"No. I have other battles to fight from now on. Even more important ones."

Tokiomi glanced at the boy with strange expression on his face.

"I see. I wish I had someone like you as my pupil. Good luck." He turned away with his usual dignity. "Archer, can we go back?"

Red warrior nodded and followed his Master. His leg seemed healed from the outside and bleeding stopped, but he was walking with difficulty.

"Why won't you shift into spirit form, Archer? You should be recovering faster this way."

"I would rather not risk it, Master. I'm now not sure if I'll be able to materialize again."

"No core damage, I hope?"

"No, Master. But I screwed up… something. This is my fault, entirely. I should had been with better control over mana outflow."

"So it is this bad?"

Tokiomi did not receive an answer, because his Servant just fainted and fell limply on the road.


	14. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

_"_ _I refuse soul eating or mana transfers."_

_"_ _Oh?" Tohsaka couldn't resist and laughed at loud. "Some bad experiences in this matter, Archer?"_

_"_ _I would not say they were bad, but…"_

* * *

"This is bad, Master. I should not be just sitting here now, wasting time. Forgive me."

Archer was resting on the couch in the living room, not visibly wounded, but definitely unable to fight.

Their way back home was a terrible experience. Tokiomi had to use some jewels to wake his Servant up, and most of his mana to keep him walking. They returned to mansion almost at dawn, both exhausted, and, after a short nap, were desperately trying to figure out, what exactly had happened to Archer.

Now bowman seemed to be in at least stable condition, although still in pain. It was hard to notice, but Tokiomi already knew him too well to be fooled by his typical composure.

_Am I worried of a Servant?_

"It seems that messing with someone else's Reality Marble was not a very good idea. I would have never tried it, knowing the cost. I'm sorry, Master. I overestimated my own abilities."

"Archer, just stop already. I miss your sarcastic side."

"But still… I think I went too far this time. I can disappear any moment."

"You are exaggerating, Archer." Tokiomi sighed, inspecting him carefully for eventually damages. "I think you just need a powerful burst of mana to restore circulation."

Red warrior got up with an angry grimace.

"I refuse soul eating or mana transfers," he said.

"Oh?" Tohsaka couldn't resist and laughed at loud. "Some bad experiences in this matter, Archer?"

"I would not say they were bad, but…"

Magus really enjoyed teasing his Servant sometimes, but he had no time for that now.

"Calm down, Archer, I have another idea." He gave a signal to follow him.

They went to the basement, filled with a smell of dust and unidentified magical objects. Some of them reacted with passion to Archer's presence.

"I suppose you don't know about it, but Grail had once appear inside this house. We have a powerful ley lines here." While speaking, he was moving furniture, with bowman's little help. "And here you were summoned, so they must respond well to your circuits."

There was a red sigil painted on the floor and, after this little rearrangement, place really looked familiar to Archer. But he was not yet convinced.

"I see. It needs a big amount of energy to be activated, am I right?"

"This is my problem, not yours. Just get comfortable." Magus was preparing the necessary ingredients. "And no stupid defiance, please. We already had wasted enough time."

Red warrior obeyed hesitantly and sit down at the center of the sign. Floor was nothing but cold; if there was really any energy beneath, it had to be hidden very deep underground.

Tokiomi proceeded, first with his own mana, then with jewels. Sigil lighted with red magical energy, but Archer barely could feel any flow. Another spell casted. Still not enough.

Tohsaka closed his eyes, pure determination emanated from his elegant figure.

_If I am really protector of this land, earth will answer my call!_

"Master, have you dispelled a barrier around the mansion just now? Don't act so recklessly."

Tokiomi sighed, casting another spell from collected components.

"Archer, if one of us dies, other one will not survive long, you know it. So I chose to rely on you, and I would rather spend my energy on healing you, not on stupid barriers. I don't need this kind of protection anyway, having you by my side." He was breathing heavily, sweat on his forehead. "Just a little more…"

Bowman did not know what to say, so he just closed his eyes and concentrated on absorbing power. He felt it finally, and it was like a fresh breeze for his weakened body, streaming from the earth itself. Pure and strong. Almost like in times when he was functioning as a Counter Guardian.

He tried not to wonder what else Tohsaka sacrificed to feed his Servant this way. And it was almost sad, that he could not consume more in this class-container form.

After his task done, Tokiomi sat down on a chair nearby, visibly tired. They were sitting in silence, accepting gifts which earth had decided to give them.

"Are you recovering well, Archer?" Magus asked after a long while, feeling that flow started to weaken.

"Yes, Master, thank you. Yet it seems that connection will collapse soon."

Tohsaka nodded. It was a great success that they managed to open a passage, even for a short while.

"Archer… to think of it… I've never ask you to which catalyst did you answer?"

"A pendant, Master. Powerful red jewel."

Tokiomi tensed up, thinking.

"Master, what's wrong?"

"It was in the box for Rin. With other catalyst."

Just after these words red light of sigil died and energy slipped away, leaving behind a strange sense of emptiness.

Archer stood up slowly.

_So… now Kotomine had it?_ He reacted cooler than expected. _What does it mean anyway? Nothing. Absolutely nothing, if young Shirou of this timeline will not randomly get in Lancer's way. If there will be next War… If there will be Lancer… If…_

Too many "if" factors. Red warrior was not interested in worrying about things on which he has no influence at all.

"Nevermind." It looked like Tokiomi was trying to cheer himself up. "Why such catalyst suited you, Archer?"

"I'm not really sure, Master." He shrugged. "I had a personal story with this kind of object once, but it was so long ago, that I barely remember anything."

Yet he felt this precious jewel around his neck, hidden under clothes. It was always there, memento of a girl, who saved him.

_It is more like a collar of Tohsaka's family pet than a pendant. But it's fine for me._

They both seemed lost in their own thoughts and regrets for a long while. In this depressing silence, Archer detected someone's presence.

"Master, I think we have an intrud…"

And at this moment a hand-grenade rolled down the stairs and exploded.

* * *

"Are you hurt, Master?"

Basement was full of smoke and burning remnants of furniture, but all this mess ended within a point of Archer's hand, reached out with projection. His Rho Aias was vanishing slowly, almost untouched. Bowman made only three layers in a hurry, but it was more than enough.

Tokiomi coughed and brushed the dust off his suit. He was safe and unscathed.

"Master, please do not use any magic now, especially against this guy. I will take care of him."

Tohsaka smiled.

"It is not that I have any mana left right now, Archer. So please entertain our guest for a while. But remember what I've once told you."

"Yes, Master. And be careful, there may be another sniper nearby, so please take cover."

"Fine, Archer, I'm not a child, you know?"

His Servant did not comment on this complaint, already in flight, chasing the intruder in spirit form.

This sudden attack meant that Kiritsugu saw danger in him - a fearsome opponent for Saber, maybe. It is nice to be considered as one, but still… To break an alliance and take advantage of lack of barrier around the mansion was not fair at all.

_Actually, this was the best course of action,_ Emiya in him thought, and it was a surprisingly bitter conclusion _. So… he speeded himself up? Nice trick, but useless._

"Where are you going, Kiritsugu Emiya?"

Archer materialized in the air, almost under the ceiling, and launched an attack. Considering a gap in strength of a Servant and normal human, it was like cat leaping on mouse.

Kiritsugu accelerated with his magic and dodged, but still ended immobilized, with Archer's blades touching his throat.

"I'm not here to kill you, Master of Saber, but to warn you." Red warrior withdrew his weapons as a sign of good will. "You must know that this Grail is most likely corrupted. It will not grant your wish. You will not save anyone, but kill many. Too many."

His father flinched, pure terror in his eyes.

"What are you?"

**"** The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come", Archer answered gloomily. " _My nature intercedes for you, and pities you. I can assure you that you yet may change these shadows I have shown you, by an altered life._ Well, almost." Strange sadness in his voice while quoting.

"Damn freak," Kiritsugu murmured and fired almost a full series to disturb his enemy.

"Oh, you know that you may shoot how much you like, I don't really care." Weapons which were not magical could do no harm to a Servant, but he blocked most of them with his twin blades anyway. It was like dealing with some annoying flies. "But better listen to me. You should go for Ilya, now, when you still have Saber by your side. I can help you with getting your daughter back. Do not waste this chance, Kiritsugu."

Mage killer frowned with anger.

"And what you may want in return?"

"Nothing." Red warrior shrugged. "It would be nice if you abandon this War, but it's not necessary. I will not let you get close to the Grail anyway."

Kiritsugu clenched his teeth and shot again. Archer did not mind if bullets reach him, but it was automatic reaction to dodge them.

"Why are you so nervous? I'm letting you go now. Go and save this little girl, Kiritsugu. This is how a true hero should act."

Archer hit the point, judging by Kiritsugu's reaction. Enemy Master was enraged to the degree of trying to call Saber.

"Don't." Sharp edge of Kanshou gently touched mage's hand, ready to cut it in half, along with his Command Seals. "Do not waste your precious magic. You came uninvited, so you should leave now, don't you think?"

His father was looking at him with unconcealed hatred.

"No stabbing in the back and stuff, don't worry." Archer smirked. "Tohsakas value elegance, even at war."

Mage killer cursed under his breath, for being easily defeated, and retreated in silence.

* * *

"Everything under control, Archer?"

"Yes, Master. Kiritsugu Emiya has gone, without any bloodshed." Red warrior looked around the room, a little disgusted. "Good grief, what a mess."

Tohsaka was sitting on the ruins of his magical laboratory, losing no dignity, nor class. And still he was trying to find deeper meaning in this War, to understand motives of his enemy.

_Tohsakas are desperately searching for sense and logic in everything. It is their strength, but also weakness. Some things just cannot be explained this way. Like humans, destroying themselves over and over through ages._

"I suppose that Berserker is giving them a hard time now, with old Zouken pulling strings. So he decided to get rid of us while he still had a chance for surprise attack."

"Most likely." Archer replied and sighed hesitantly, with arms crossed on his chest. "Master, I will ask you one more time to not use this Grail. It will interpret your wish with nothing else than destruction, and grant it."

Tokiomi looked at him, amazed and slightly agitated.

"Why did you say it all of a sudden, Archer?"

"Because the next night will be probably the last in this War, Master."

_And merely few hours left for me to figure out the best possible ending._


	15. The Miracle of the Grail

_"_ _Kiritsugu, I was wondering… Do you really think that crushing wishes and lives of other people, not to mention cruel sacrifice of ancient heroes during the process, could bring anything good? Don't you think that power, which demands such things, must be evil to the core?"_

* * *

"Archer, could you just let me do my magic?" – his Master said this evening, obviously irritated. They were trying to locate where exactly the Grail would appear this time, and bowman was not much of a help, distracting Tokiomi with odd questions and doubts.

"There," Toshaka pointed on map at last. "We should be on our way."

"Permission to go first, Master? I have a plan, but it needs specific timing."

Tokiomi sighed, preparing for departure.

"Does this plan of yours include dying, blowing up the city or other dirty tricks?"

"Not at all."

"Then go. And be careful, Archer."

"You too, Master."

Magus shook his head in disbelief, watching his Servant leave.

_How this is happen? I get used to Archer class independent actions… perhaps. But since when I'm ok with that? I must have missed the moment._

Tokiomi looked through the window for the last time, surprised. Till now he was sure that before his final fight he would be thinking of reaching Akasha, devoted to this single wish, which passed to him from noble ancestors. But at this moment he was thinking of how beautiful city of Fuyuki was. He was thinking of his wife and daughters. And of particular Heroic Spirit, who changed everything.

Tohsaka sighed and proceed to the exit, somehow sure that he would never go back to this mansion again.

* * *

Kiritsugu was now heading for the Grail with only Berserker to stop him on the way, Archer was sure. Moreover – he relied on that. If Berserker lose with Saber too soon, his entire plan will fail.

Finally he reached the place and materialized on the underground parking. Saber was already there, engaged in fight with mad warrior. Both were fixated on cutting each other to pieces, so much, that Archer could just pass by, unnoticed. He detected Berserker's Master with ease, but first proceeded up, to the "final stage", where Grail's vessel awaited.

There she was, guarding unconscious Irisviel.

_What's her name? Maiya?_ Red warrior could not allow her to run freely in the background, to shoot Tokiomi or to die for some stupid reason. Kiritsugu would be needing her after all this mess.

Archer kicked the woman from side, trying to not break her bones. She was brave and devoted, still trying to shoot him, even from the floor.

_Another stubborn one in the family._

"Sorry." One gentle blast of mana in the neck and Maiya felt asleep, there was no need to harm her.

Bowman glanced at Irisviel, lying at the altar, already dead or almost dead. He stroke her hair gently before he left, not sure if it was anger or sadness within him make him do so.

_So, you didn't save your wife. You refused to save your daughter. This is not what heroes do, not at all…_

* * *

Kiritsugu was searching for weakened, almost totally drained Matou magus, to put an end of his suffering. And Archer was waiting for him halfway.

His father did not look happy at all and this time he shot bowman on sight, starting with a grenade. It was useless, like last time. Kiritsugu accelerated, but he was keeping up with Archer only because bowman did not want to hurt him.

"Please stop. Your heart will not make it."

Another acceleration. Archer lightly cut Kiritsugu's arm with one of his swords and snatched a gun from his hand. Losing patience, he kicked him in the knee, quite hard, to immobilize it.

"Stop playing around and kill me already!" Kiritsugu shouted, injured and unable to stand.

"I don't want to kill you. I have also no need of this Grail."

"So what do you want?"

"Only to make you stop fighting. Your wish is wrong, Kiritsugu. This Grail cannot save the world. It's useless."

Archer knew too well this burning gaze, filled with determination. This man will not give up, no matter what. Unless he'll see his wish burning before his own eyes.

Shirou would beg him to stop. Counter Guardian Emiya would kill him without second thought.

But Archer as he was now, under Tohsaka's command, just said the truth.

"There was another timeline, Kiritsugu, where you managed to save a random boy. One single survivor from a great fire after this Grail War. The world really has changed to this one boy. And this is how it works. This is how saving the world really looks like, Kiritsugu. There is no other way. Grail cannot make it happen, nothing can."

Kiritsugu was staring at him with strange grimace on his face. Archer noticed that he wasn't healing faster than average human. _So he does not have Avalon inside him?_

Well, it doesn't matter. Archer will cut him again or heal him, if necessary, just to be listened to the very end.

"But you will not stop, am I right? Until you'll see with your own eyes how many tragedies your false wish bring, a wish of a stubborn fool, nothing more. Until you'll find yourself on a cursed field of corpses. But it will be too late for you, EMIYA."

He wasn't talking just to Kiritsugu, but to all Emiyas who have lost their way in every timeline.

But Archer was not listened at all. Enemy Master was only planning escape, his hands moving furtively. He tried to prepare something. Another grenade, perhaps? Or Command Seal?

"I can see you've already decided." Disappointment and sadness in Archer's voice. "You're giving me no choice…"

And he fired, straight into two remaining Command Seals on Kiristugu's hand.

Magus shouted painfully as his own bullet destroyed his sign of a Master, his proof of right to fight in the Grail War. This look Kiritsugu gave him… They had so much in common.

But Archer, at last, found a way to escape this circle of meaningless deaths. Now he just wanted to protect. Not an ideal, not everyone. Not even himself, but this one person he cared so much, that it hurt. This person and everything dear to her. For this person he will probably destroy the world, which he once wanted to save at heavy cost of his own soul.

He was not the same individual anymore. Not at all.

_So this is the Miracle of the Grail?_

And he wanted to give the same chance to his dear father, who was not a bad man but the greatest fool. That's why he has to keep him away of the Grail at any cost.

Archer projected a chain-dagger, that Rider Medusa was using once, and impaled Kiritsugu's hand at the pin. There was no escape without tearing flesh apart.

_Damn it, I'm acting like some kind of twisted killer. I'm not a proper heroic soul, but it's too much even for me…_

Still, Emiyas are the most stubborn ones. This one could probably cut his own limbs to escape. That's why he had to be chained perfectly, not able to make a single move. Not even one.

Saber was connected to her Master by an oath, and she still could find him. Probably she felt nothing suspicious now – her Master's life was not in danger. But she'll be back. Archer must take care of the last Servant to bring Tohsaka victory.

"Kiritsugu, I was wondering… Do you really think that crushing wishes and lives of other people, not to mention a cruel sacrifice of the ancient heroes during the process, could bring anything good? Don't you think that power which demands such things must be evil to the core?"

Magus did not answer, enduring pain. Red cloak had traces of blood on it and Archer looked more like a psycho than hero. It didn't matter. His father had to be stopped and it was the safest possible way. Maiya would find and free him in the end.

One last look at Kiritsugu was enough to realize that he was planning something really stupid to run away.

"Don't. Think of Ilya. She's waiting for you. This is the person you should save." He took a deep breath before continuing. "This is how humans act, father. Let yourself be human, just once. And let your children live like humans."

With these last words, he disappeared.

* * *

Some wishes are really more important than the others? And who has right to decide about it?

Grail Wars supposed to find it out in a cruel but fair manner. Is that really so? If someone who deserved the strongest Servant got an odd Counter Guardian by mistake? If someone with a beautiful wish just fell because a maniac or serial killer used a very dirty trick on him? Was this really fair?

If there are no such things like mistakes and everything has a purpose? Fate has bring a dysfunctional Servant to you? Fate brings you despair? You are a loser from the very beginning? Is there anything you can change?

Yes, there is a thing. One single thing you can change by yourself. Archer was sure of that.

These were his thoughts while observing Berserker's death.

He was watching their fight from distance, hidden, with his bow ready for surprise attack. An arrow he chose for this occasion was special – a red spear of the greatest Irish hero. And it was ready to launch.

Gáe Bolg would find her heart no matter what. With speed of a missile and, if needed, strength of a broken phantasm, there was no way to avoid it.

_Farewell, Arturia_.

"You went this far for me, Archer?"

He stopped immediately, watching Tokiomi approaching, a little tired and irritated, but classy as usual. Blue Tohsaka's eyes – eyes that his daughter inherited and Archer was so defenseless against them – pierced him.

"I shall bring victory to my Master, as I promised."

"You will. In a way that suits you best, Archer. You are not an Assassin, remember?"

"I'm afraid that I will not stand long in melee combat with Saber, Master."

Tokiomi sighed.

"Yes, you will. With better basis you could be summoned as Saber. And you have your Master by your side."

Projected spear vanished, bow also did not stay in this world much longer.

"Everything is all right, Master? Your head hurts?"

"No, but yours will be, if you keep acting like an idiot. You're a part of Tohsaka family, start to act like Tohsaka, finally."

"Which means?"

"Accept your fate and your Master's order. Stand up, Red Knight, and defeat Saber in the most elegant fight of this War."

So he stood up. With a big smile on his face.

* * *

"I can feel you, Archer" – it was Saber's voice. "I appreciate that you waited this long. It seems that you have some manners left. Or should I thank your Master instead?"

He showed up, Kanshou and Bakuya in hands.

"I'm sorry, Saber, but this Grail is not for you." He said gently. "There's a chance that you'll be summoned again to achieve your goals. But you will understand something in the meantime. Something very important."

Arturia frowned, annoyed.

"What are you trying to gain by mumbling such ridiculous things right now?"

"Nothing. I've just…" – his voice changed a little, it was a voice of a boy she haven't met yet.

"Do you seek forgiveness or understanding?"

"No, I do not care for such things. And I'm aware that I will not receive them from you. You're a lioness, noble but merciless." He smiled. "I've just… missed you, beautiful King of Knights."

"Idiot", she said, disturbed somehow by his words.

"Yes I am."

"Not typical for last words."

"They are not last." He smiled peacefully, visibly enjoying upcoming battle.

So was Tokiomi, while giving Archer his second command.

"By the power of my Command Seal I order you to fight Saber as equal and win."

Archer felt a power of the spell, filling him up with additional strength and confidence in his own swordsmanship. It was a strange but also satisfactory feeling. Technically he became a Saber for this fight.

The last battle began, two Sabers clashed fiercely and beautifully. This fight was a redemption for them both, meant to wash away all the madness and dirt of the Fourth War.

They were so matched, that it looked more like a dance than swordplay, their movements fast and firm. Continuing to go blow for blow would be too exhausted and meaningless. Arturia first decided to be more serious.

"I did not expected such performance from an Archer class Servant." She said, moving back to take a running start, her sword in two hands. She was preparing for something bigger than ordinary slash. "But no one can withstand the power of wind ."

"Believe me or not, wind it's not something lacking in my world."

"Let's find out then. Prepare, Archer!"

She launched fiercely and beautifully, with enormous speed.

Strike Air was not enough to pierce Aias. However, it was Arturia, too fast for red warrior to use full projected shield.

He smiled, standing still, facing her powerful charge.

_I'll do my best this time, at my full strength. You're worth it, Saber._

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm" – first pair of his twin swords cut the air, heading forward Arturia to distract her. She reflected them with ease, not even slowing down, as expected.

"Our strength rips the mountains.

Our swords split the water."

Archer projected second pair and moved forward to meet her head-on. With speed and strength equal to hers thanks to Command Seal, he intended to force her to change plans and dispel mana prepared for air strike.

Out of balance and forced to abandon her tactics, she yet was able to block and respond at his every single strike.

_Excellent skills!_

"Our names reach the imperial villa."

First reflected pair of weapons was coming back from behind, aiming for Saber's head. And still she made it to dodge.

_She's just magnificent!_

"The two of us cannot hold the heavens together."

Arturia knew what was coming, seeing a new projection of long and beautiful swords, "feathered" with steel to resemble crane wings. She was desperate to take the enemy down with her.

"Strike A…!"

Too late, extended blades reached her, spilling blood. At the same moment powerful blast of air energy hit Archer, while he was unable to dodge, and threw him few meters back. He would be already dead after full attack like that, with a giant hole instead of chest, but she was late and only a small amount of energy hit him.

They both fell on the ground, wounded and exhausted.

"It was…" Saber's breathing was painfully heavy. "A good fight."

"Indeed, King of Knights. I'm honored."

Arturia smiled - and it was a beautiful smile of golden haired girl, not ferocious grin of a warrior. She reached out her hand to touch him, but she was gone before he could touch it. Saber left, covering him with golden cloud of mana.

Tokiomi approached his Servant, a little pale because of mana outflow caused by his Command Spell.

"Is your core damaged, Archer?"

"No, Master, I'm able to assist you." But he did not stand up yet, resting and letting healing spells work.

"Good. For a while I was sure that you'll fade away too. I still have a work for you, so do not even think of it."

Well. That's something new. So vanishing as the last offering to the Grail was not his final task?

"Yes, Master."

So… they won? Just like that? It was a time for victorious smile?

Maybe there was nothing to smile about, but something had to be said, finally.

"Master, I would like to tell you something. I don't know if it has any meaning now, but I just… feel the need."

"What is it, Archer?"

"My true name is Emiya. As a person I lived by the name Emiya Shirou, adopted son of Emiya Kiritsugu."

Tokiomi was shocked.

_Yet still you was loyal to me and defeated your own father?_

"Thank you, Arch… Heroic Spirit Emiya, for winning this War for me. You did well."

"Thank you, Master. It was a honor to serve you."

They looked at each other, both amazed of how much they changed because of connection they shared.

_A miracle, indeed._

"Now come. This Grail must be examined at last."


	16. Interlude 3

"It will interpret your wish with nothing else than destruction, and grant it, Master" – his odd Servant said.

Tokiomi did not believe. So this odd Servant had won the War for him to prove it.

But it was already too late. They failed at the very beginning. Their only chance was to not allow this Grail collect souls of Heroic Spirits. But they did, they gave it enough energy to blow this city up.

He saw different visions of future at once, the Grail showed him the truth about itself and whole ceremony. Reaching Akasha with this dysfunctional generator was impossible anyway. Now "a catastrophe" his odd Servant mentioned was about to happen - corrupted parts in form of mud were filling this underground space, and would explode soon. "A great fire"- his odd Servant said earlier, and now Tokiomi knew exactly what he had in mind. All this energy has to be utilized somehow. For a wish. A wish of annihilation and suffering.

If there was still any option to stop it in this state, Tokiomi was the only person able to do it.

 _So it is a matter of correct wish_ , he concluded with a thin smile on his face. This entity inside the Grail wanted to hurt and destroy, and Tohsaka will let it do so. Magus smiled to himself, thinking how strange his own idea was.

_It is HIS fault, truly. He's always acting like a damn hero. Such idealistic Counter Guardian? It is a pain._

_And I'm too soft. It's a disgrace for my family - to let my odd Servant get to me…_

_But it was… nice to have him nearby._

Tokiomi casted a spell, forming a flaming shield to keep him safe from the curse for a bit longer. He had the last Command Seal and he intended to use it.


	17. The Only Thing You Can Change

_Well, I thought it cannot be possible, but it seems that this hopeless Tohsaka guy had changed me more than a little…_

* * *

The world started to blacken. Literally, a dark mud was spreading around, impossible to stop.

The Grail's cup was overflowing, energy collected from death of six Servants was more than enough. Tohsaka went for it anyway, and it did not matter if he wanted to examine the Grail or use it. Another catastrophe was coming. Inevitable.

And Emiya was there, forced to helplessly watch it. To see his own death, "zero" of all his timelines, his cruel starting point.

Archer could not do anything about it. Maybe as a Counter Guardian he could destroy this thing completely, powered by the energy of earth itself. But not as a Servant, even with help of his Master and Command Seals.

No, actually there was something he could do as a Servant. He should be assisting his Master right now.

_Well, this is what Lancer or Saber class would do, no doubt. But Archer is also a Knight Class, a little chivalry from time to time does not hurt._

_Damn, please do not summon me as a Lancer, never…_

There was also a possibility that his Master would betray him and order to do something awful, like dying in horrible pain or destroying everything on sight. He did not mind, already get used to being betrayed.

But this time red warrior just did not want to be the one, who betrays.

Archer made this decision with calm smile on his face. He shouldn't become a corrupted Servant, being an anti-hero to some extent. He stepped forward with no hesitation.

_Well, I thought it cannot be possible, but it seems that this hopeless Tohsaka guy had changed me more than a little…_

He was not consumed by the mud, but its unholy energy somehow found a way into magic circuits of his body. Grail's power was taking him over, making dizzy, leading further and further away from the light.

His Master saw what was happening. It should have no meaning for him. Servant was a tool to win, nothing more, and he already did the job.

A weird tool indeed, with sad and strange past. A tool loyal to the end. A tool, which, at this final moment, acted more like his friend than anyone before. Fooled by Tokiomi's encouraging words, maybe, but still…

"By the power of my Command Seal…" Tokiomi raised his hand, the last red circle of his mark was shining.

"Master, please don't!"

"I order you to take care of Rin. Make a contract with her and stay by her side no matter what, Emiya."

Crimson wave of pure magic reached the knight of bow and forcibly pulled him back. He had no choice but to obey his Master's last wish for this world.

"Master, why?"

"It was not your wish from the beginning?"

He could not deny. But how would he face Rin after letting her father be lost in this corrupted mass?

"Master, please come back."

"I let you have your wish granted, Archer. Now please let me go for mine."

He looked at him gently from the other side of fire shield, preventing mud from possessing him.

"As you wish, Master." Archer bowed deeply with respect.

"If there's still hope for Sakura…"

"I know."

And the greatest magus of this timeline, the gentleman in red, had gone away with a smile, chasing his dream.

* * *

There was no catastrophe at the end of Fourth War. The Grail itself was put to sleep at least for some time. Tokiomi took the last dreadful wish on his own shoulders, becoming the only target of destruction, and disappearing somewhere in the fake way to the Root.

If he was not a hero, who was?

No great fire consumed half of the city and no young Shirou was found in the center of it. Shirou of this timeline was still playing somewhere around, unaware of anything. As was Kiritsugu, this time defeated, but still somehow broken. Maybe the two will meet each other someday and, as the result, Counter Guardian Emiya will be born. Or maybe not.

It has no meaning at all. Emiya exists in this timeline, even if he started somewhere else. It was a fool's dream to reset this story. Guardian will not disappear, because he is needed. There's no turning back. You can only go forward.

The only thing you can change is your future self.

* * *

Tokiomi's last spell should not be working after the War, it was one of an impossible orders, like complete obedience. But it worked somehow. Maybe because this command was for Heroic Spirit Emiya, not just for the Archer class Servant? Or maybe the reason was that both of them, Master and Servant, gave their best for it to happen…

Both mother and daughter were surprised but somehow glad that Tokiomi had gone for his dream with a smile. Rin and Archer formed a contact. She was mumbling something about wanting Saber instead of Archer but she couldn't resist in the end. She was just a little girl, still learning, she had not enough mana to keep him in material form. But he did not lack energy somehow, probably because of his strange connection to "sleeping" Grail. Yet he appeared only when really needed, guarding Tohsaka in spirit form, watching her progress and talking, talking, talking…

And it was making him extremely content.

To think that few years later she may meet another him…

Well, maybe. From now on all was like one great MAYBE.

He checked on Sakura later but insect was already inside her body. They have to wait for better opportunity to find a way. Ten years, huh? Archer was ready and curious.

And Archer himself went out of this mess partially blackened, fueled by an energy of half-asleep Grail, with his outfit darkened to some extent and few red traces of Command Seal-like power on his skin. But his soul was shining brighter than ever.

He realized later what was the true meaning of Tokiomi's gift. Not rescuing Archer from blackening and going berserk, not even bounding him to this world and preventing from being a Counter Guardian for at least some time…

Tohsaka's final and most important reward to Archer was hope.

* * *

This is how Part I ends, but this is not the end of whole story. It will follow, first with bonus chapter, and then with a completely new plot, featuring participants of the Fifth War and two completely new Servants. Things will become a little darker, perhaps… Because there's always a price for messing with someone's fate.

I hope you still want to stay with Tohsaka Team!


	18. Bonus: Eight Years Later

_But every single moment of happiness must be later repaid with suffering, right?_

* * *

"I told you already what I think of keeping me materialized around you in public, Rin." Archer sighed, knowing that resistance is meaningless. "Think of your reputation. What people may think, seeing you with some strange elder guy?"

"Yes, you told me." She replied cheerfully, watching shop windows. "That's why we went to another city. Besides, you deserve some fun as well. And you look nice in this normal outfit."

"It's just a black shirt, Rin. And carrying your shopping bags doesn't look like fun, you know? They're damn heavy."

"Yeah, whatever. Oh, these mochi look fresh and delicious! Want some?"

He shook his head, defeated. Actually he could not respond, with a green snack forcefully put by Rin into his mouth.

_It was a surprise attack! Damn, this thing is sticky as hell._

"Oh, come on, Archer, just stop complaining… And tell me one thing. Honestly, are enjoying your time just now?"

To think of it… The day was really nice, with sunny weather and pleasant wind, moving white clouds across the sky. And Rin was smiling almost all the time, showing him the hidden part of herself, kind and playful.

"Honestly, you say? Well, it is a good day, indeed."

She looked truly pleased by his answer.

"I'm really glad to hear it. You see, I promised to myself that I'll thank you someday for rescuing me. And having fun together seemed the best option for me."

Archer did not know how to react on her sudden, honest confession.

"It is, Rin. I think I'm really… happy right now." He hesitated but then smiled like never before, immersing himself into this new emotion. "Yes, this is probably the feeling people call happiness."

But every single moment of happiness must be later repaid with suffering, right?

They spent almost all day walking freely, shopping and eating snacks, no rush, no hidden reason.

_I remember now. Sometimes wasting time can be surprisingly enjoyable… Wait, what was that?_

Archer shuddered, drenched with cold sweat.

_I'm… terrified? But why? From where did this foreboding come from?_

A strange feeling, indeed. It's like somewhere, far away from here, something terrible just happened. And it was just the beginning of terror - something was coming, no doubt. With an ugly smell of troubles…

Fortunately, Rin did not notice his sudden tension. But she was thinking about something as well.

"There is one thing I really don't get, Archer. You are walking around, fully materialized and I don't feel any cost. Strange…"

"It's because you're a strong magus, Rin."

"But it was not like that at the beginning."

"You improved." He smiled.

"If you say so…"

Actually, it was only partially truth. Rin already had magic circuits capable of keeping him in this world, but nothing more. Yet Archer was gaining strength, every day from almost all past year. And there was only one logical explanation.

The Grail, put to sleep by his former Master, will soon be awaken, and has some special plans for this particular Servant.


	19. Arrivals

**Part II: The Fifth Grail War**

* * *

_"_ _Well, seven Servants have been summoned for the Fifth Grail War, Rin. The question is – do you want to interfere?"_

* * *

A girl and a boy were sitting on the stairs, in some kind of a creepy dungeon. Deep echoes around them, thousands of chitinous legs scratching stone floor down below, annoying, never-ending sounds.

"I don't want it!" The girl was crying, unbearable pain in her eyes. "I don't want to fight!"

"It's ok. Please don't cry." Boy give her a gentle hug, despite of visible pain. His body was covered in bandages, many traces of blood on them, too many to count. He was holding her tightly, to show that he would protect her no matter what, and nothing in this world could ever separate them. "I can fight instead of you."

"No, you can't!" Tears were flowing slowly down her cheeks, and boy's arms were already wet from them. "Grandfather will be angry. And he will hurt you to punish me."

"I don't care." He smiled. Something crawled under his skin while he was speaking, one of the worms, implanted into his body to magically train it. "Please, let me share your pain." He grabbed her little hand and touched red sigil on it. Her Command Seals were shaped as a cherry flower in full bloom. "Let me share them too, I can take one or two for you."

Girl looked surprised, but a little light of hope appeared in her empty gaze.

"You really can do this? It won't hurt you?"

"Not at all. We are one team, remember?" He smiled again, pure honesty in his almost white eyes. "I will protect you."

"Because Grandfather ordered you to do so…"

"No, because I want to." Boy gently stroked girl's hair. "So… let's summon this Servant-thing and win together, ok?"

Girl wiped away her tears, calm at last, but yet unable to smile.

"It's alright." He ensured and coughed with blood. "We can make it. Together."

She nodded.

"Yes. I can do everything as long as you're by my side."

* * *

A woman in simple suit were walking through the town center, haste visible in her steps. It was not that she lacked elegance, but her movements were somehow not very feminine. She was acting like a warrior, confident in use her own body as a weapon.

"Yes, this is my first time here, if you really need to know," she said to an invisible companion. "I know. No, I'm not lost, stop mocking me and let me think, ok?"

She took a map out of her bag and studied it for a while without any enthusiasm.

"Why are you laughing?" She grimaced unhappily. "Him? Of course I trust him. We were brothers in arms, after all. Wait, just don't change the subject so easily." She sighed heavily, defeated. "Fine, I'll take the bus. Happy now?"

Not that she knew which bus and such… Japan was just too difficult, she would need a time to get used to it.

* * *

"Is it really ok for you to have only me to assist you, Master? What about your father?"

White-haired girl smiled, shaking her head.

"It is ok, I have the strongest Servant with me. I have absolutely nothing to fear."

"I'm honoured, but… I was thinking about you, Master. You will not feel lonely without him here?"

"Nooooo, he does not want me to fight. He's angry at me because I left to Fuyuki anyway." She grabbed a hand of her Servant and started to dance in circles, like a little child. "But I have a wish! A strong wish for him to be happy!"

She was so cheerful and adorable that her Servant had no choice but to smile.

"I see. Don't worry, Master. I will bring you victory."

"I know!" She was spinning around her own axis, her face exposed to the sun. Suddenly she stopped and asked with a serious expression. "Do you think that we'll be able to find any walnuts in Japan?"

"We should be. I'm sure we can at least buy some."

"Good. I like walnuts."

And she went down the street with her Servant, enjoying gentle sunlight.

* * *

"Well, seven Servants have been summoned for the Fifth Grail War, Rin. The question is – do you want to interfere?"

Rin was thinking hard, with hand on her cheek. She was sitting on the couch, enjoying her usual afternoon red tea.

"This Grail is corrupted, yes?"

"Yes." _I can hear its call_. _Almost all the time now._

"Tohsaka's responsibility is to guard this place. So it's already decided." She smiled, proud of her choice. "And it would be fun to win again, don't you think?"

"Rin." Archer looked at her with serious expression, one eyebrow raised in silent reprimand. "Our job is to prevent others from fighting, not to fight them, you know?"

"I don't say that you have to kill each other, but fighting just to prove yourself… is… you know…"

"You want to confirm your domination? Very well, but these fights are actually brutal, you know?" An arrogant grin appeared on his face. Teasing Rin was a real fun, indeed. "You may end up dying. When you are unlucky enough to get killed, of course."

"Well, that was just stupid." She look at him with an angry grimace. "Anyway, remember your Master's order, Archer." She raised a finger for better effect. "You are not allowed to die. Have I made myself clear?"

"Clear like today's sky, Rin."

"Hey, it's full of clouds today!"

Archer chuckled and looked through the window. From this room they had an excellent view at the town. Second perfect observatory point after roof, indeed.

"By the way… you are still Archer class Servant, yes?"

"In theory, yes."

"So there will be two Archers in this War?"

"Probably. But we are not officially participating, are we?"

"Uh, but… Can't I just change you into Saber with my Command Seal?"

_This again?_

"I don't think so. But it may be fun to try. No true need to lose a spell for a ridiculous experiments, though."

To think of it, she had not yet used any of contract spells. They were not at war, but it is still strange to not use a single command in ten years. Does it mean that he was obedient to this girl like a henpecked husband? He laughed at this thought.

"Why are you laughing again?" Not real irritation in Rin's voice, it was just a pose.

"Actually, your father changed me to Saber for some time by his Command Seal."

"And it worked?"

"Yes, but drained nearly all of our mana. We both almost got killed because of that."

"So… it's hopeless. You suck as a Servant!"

"I love you too, Rin."

A flying pillow almost hit him after this usual response. He dodged mechanically, Rin was so predictable in her reactions, that it became almost their every-day ritual. Archer returned to observing their surroundings and, after a short while, narrowed his eyes, spotting something very interesting.

"What are you looking at?"

"I think that Kirei Kotomine is back."

"What?!"

She pushed him off the window, desperately trying to see anything.

"Wait! Where?! I can't see anyone there!"

"Of course you can't. I sensed him arriving, that's all."

He dodged another flying object with ease.

"You…! How could you sense him from that far away?"

"I live here so long I can just feel such things as a Servant."

"I see…"

He didn't want to bother her, but it wasn't like that, not at all. From that day, when he became connected to the corrupted Grail, he was somehow attached to evil intentions, and could sense them from far away.

Kirei was full of this kind of emotions, as usual. And he wasn't alone but had a powerful Servant with him.

However… there was something else. More like a feeling than actual perception, just like this strange chill Archer felt almost two years ago, a barely noticeable smell of troubles.

_Very serious troubles._

"So… here we go again."

"Yeah", Rin replied although he was talking to himself. She was full of energy, of faith, trusting her own powers and intentions… He couldn't help himself and smiled.

He will not let anyone harm her and take away this smile. Never.

_But… If this is going to continue, I may end going berserk and killing her by myself, though. I've touched this curse, it's still on effect. One moment of losing control and I will end completely_ __blackened_._

No, it was not a real problem, Archer could handle it. He swore to protect his Master no matter what, so he will protect her even from himself.


	20. Into the Night

_He will not be able to keep his promise. There's no possible way of staying by Rin's side after the end of this whole corrupted Grail affair. Not even one percent of a chance._

* * *

A pure sound of clashing blades pierced the silence. Backyard of Tohsaka's mansion was a battlefield right now.

"You can use both of them, Archer. No need to go easy on me!"

Rin was attacking red warrior furiously, her arms and legs strengthened with spells, headband on her forehead wet from sweat. She was using a sword made especially to her liking, a modification of Azoth sword that Tokiomi left for her. They both worked hard with Archer to improve the blade to the point of becoming a real, deadly weapon. It was not a ceremonial dagger anymore, but strengthened sword with curved blade, now able to slash, not only stab. And amount of magical energy, put by Rin inside the blade for last five years, was enough to kill more than just one Servant in this War, if necessary. His previous function – supporting magus in casting spells – remained as well, so it was ideal for defense in critical situations.

"I told you I'm not, Rin. But to teach you particular style I must be using it myself, don't you think?"

Not that Archer was the best possible teacher of melee combat, but he knew more than few fighting styles. And, most of all, he wanted Rin to be flexible in self-defense, ready to adapt to her opponent in an instant. Or to survive long enough to escape, at best.

Yes, she improved. She was already more skilled than most people, including some trained warriors.

"It is true that you are better with using techniques based on pure power of strikes, but try to be more agile sometimes."

"Just wait for a moment when I'll finally crush you!"

"One lifetime will not be enough, I fear."

"You!"

Archer chuckled, avoiding two strikes to the throat. Soon after Rin's blade engaged him in blocking from right, and - at the same moment - an unexpected punch came from left. She was really fitted for bare-handed fighting. Not that Archer suffered from this attack, but she managed to break his defense at last.

"Well done! You've already have your own style, that's good."

"One day I'll defeat you, no doubt." Rin's breathing was heavy, but she wielded an adorable, victorious smile as her weapon.

"I hope you have no intent to become a Heroic Spirit, Rin?"

"To be a jerk like you? Hell no!"

"Good." He smiled with relief, somehow sure that this girl would be able to enter Throne of Heroes one day. "I think I hear a telephone rings."

"No kidding? I'm going!"

She threw the sword to him and run back to the mansion. Archer measured Azoth sword in his hand. The blade was much lighter than Kanshou or Bakuya, but had a similar length now and could easily withstand most weapons, due to its magical nature. But, not knowing why, he could feel a strange sadness just by wielding it.

He sighed and went back to house, trying not to think too much of swords and possible futures.

Rin was so busy with talking, that she barely noticed Archer approaching.

"Good to hear. No, everything's fine, War has not yet started, probably. Yes. We were training just now. No, I'm not abusing him." A sudden pause. "In any way, Mom! He's fine."

That brought a wide smile on Archer's face. Thanks to Aoi Tohsaka and her gentle, caring approach, he felt like a part of family.

"Hello, Madam Aoi!" He said on his way to kitchen.

"Archer says hello to you." Rin repeated with a strange voice. "Maybe I should give the phone to him, I'm wondering if you really wanted to speak with me on the first place… I'm not complaining! Jealous? No way?"

He was still smiling, preparing dinner. His Master joined him soon, after a quick shower.

"Everything's fine with your mother, Rin?"

"Yes, she's fine and comfortable, just back in her family town. She met an old friend, had some fun and stuff."

"Good to hear it." A wonderful smell spread across the kitchen. "Rin. It's time to discuss our tactics. We should start with patrolling the city and collecting information about participants."

"You're doing it every night anyway." She sat at the table, lured by smell.

"Yes, but I should stop now. Someone may target you while I'm absent. Too dangerous."

"Ok, so I'll be going as well, starting tomorrow. I must prepare first. And eat, at last! Damn you for this smell!"

"Patience, it's almost done." He smirked, satisfied. "I'll be going tonight anyway, if you don't mind. No one should attack yet."

"Do whatever you want, just give me the food, right now!"

"Be careful, Master, and do not waste a Command Seal by accident for such a strange order."

"Well, that would be something," she couldn't resist and laughed loudly at this ridiculous idea.

* * *

Cold breeze touched Archer when he jumped into the night, with his eyes closed and other senses sharpened to their limits. Traces on his skin burst with dark energy, responding to the Grail's call. He didn't like to use this new "ability" and tried to avoid it if possible, because of a strange feeling of balancing on the edge of madness it was giving him. It felt like a jump to a pool, full of energy swirls and unfamiliar emotions, to darkness itself. Although it was extremely useful sometimes, making navigation or hunting much easier, he did not like the sensation at all.

Soon he learned that someone was putting sigils in random - at least at first look – places in town. Archer was not an expert of ley lines and stuff, but suspected that there had to be a hidden logic behind these signs. Someone wanted to collect energy, but it was too soon to find out more details.

He proceeded to the bridge, hoping that no unknown Servant, especially of Archer class, intended to occupy it. His favorite spot was free and nothing seemed to disturb silence this night.

Until a strange creature came to the riverside, making Archer froze from astonishment.

_It has an aura of Servant, but… It is even possible to summon one like this?_

"A Monster" - there was no other way to call this thing, more or less humanoid, but… gigantic. Archer tried to compare it to other Servants and only Heracles in Berserker class came to his mind. This one was even bigger, not easy to tell for sure, though. Ogre-like being was moving on four limbs, and sniffing like a big dog or bear, probably searching for some place to hide.

Red warrior had no idea who or what it might be. Its strange head could be a clue, maybe, human or ape-like in shape, but bigger and covered with scales at the top.

And, weird as it seemed, there were no evil intentions emanating from the creature, not at all.

But they were coming with a great intense from opposite direction. From the old church.

* * *

"Rin? Could you please come down here? Immediately?"

She came downstairs only to see her Servant standing at the door in a pool of blood, literally. He was carrying someone, a strange and somehow fragile figure in suit, covered with red.

"Archer?! What the…?!"

"Hurry up, Rin. I did what I could to stop bleeding, but her internal injuries are far beyond my abilities."

"Her?" Tohsaka was really surprised, but acted immediately, searching for any source of healing magic at hand. She used a few jewels from emergency reserves. "I'm not sure it will work. She's very weak already."

"Anyone would be like that after Kotomine's attack, I suppose. This guy can knock down a Servant."

"Wa... What?! What trouble did you get into, Archer?!"

"Calm down." He carried wounded woman upstairs and put her in their guest room. She was breathing steadily, at least. Rin followed, waiting for explanation, but not complaining. She would not leave anyone dying like this, and she would really be pissed off if Archer did so. "I was observing Kirei for a while, to check if he's back at church and what kind of Servant he's brought from abroad. And I witnessed something really interesting by a chance. To make a long story short: this woman is a Master of Lancer. She was deceived by Kirei, robbed of her Command Seals and Servant, and left like this to die."

"I… see." A strange expression came across Rin's face. "Maybe saving another Master it's not a very good idea, but… You did well, Archer."

 _That's my Rin_. He was proud of her and was desperately trying to hide his smile.

"We're not actually participating in this War, so no Master is our enemy, Rin. And someone like her, sent from the Mage's Association, can become a powerful ally."

"You think so?" They left wounded woman sleeping. "She may want her Servant back… But is it even possible?"

"I have one thing in mind. But first she has to recover. We should not waste energy for speculations."

"Yeah, I know, stop lecturing me."

"You made so funny face, I couldn't resist."

She crossed her arms in a ridiculous way.

"Do you really want me to order you to clean all house right now, Archer?"

"I've already cleaned it. I'm doing it regularly, since you have enough mana to keep me materialized. Actually, it was the first order you ever gave me."

"Shut up."

He was looking at her with serious expression.

"What?"

"Rin, I was wondering: are you really a Tohsaka? It was not elegant at all."

She resisted a sudden urge to beat him badly and just said coldly:

"I'm sure I'll found someone to trade Servants with. I'm not to stay forever with hopeless abnormal like you."

"No, you're surely not."

Archer smiled, just a little, to hide his true feelings.

He will not be able to keep his promise. There's no possible way of staying by Rin's side after the end of this whole corrupted Grail affair. Not even one percent of a chance.

_And that's why I must give all I have this time. To keep her safe. To leave no mess behind for her to clean. Damn, I'll give her a better Servant if necessary._

"What's this, are you giving me a silent treatment, Archer?"

Tohsaka was adorable with this kind of expression – like she did not yet decide if she's angry or worried. Maybe it was both.

"No, I'm just tired. I used much energy to keep our guest alive on the way here."

"Right. Why don't you take some rest then?"

"Ladies first", he said, looking at the clock not without purpose.

"Damn you, Archer!"

"I love you too, Rin."

But she went to her bedroom, like a good girl should. She couldn't hide that she cared.

"Don't worry, Rin, I will guard you as always."

"I'm not worried"- came from upstairs. "I know you'll keep me safe."

After hearing that, Archer let himself rest at last, with a calm smile on his face.


	21. Listen to the Rain

_The girl reacted with magic, but it was already too late. She managed only to slow the creature down. Giant arm reached her and she was thrown in the air. Her little body flew a few meters and stopped on the wall._

* * *

It was raining all night, dark and heavy clouds were hanging over Fuyuki. Even city lamps seemed half-asleep, giving far less light than usual.

In a small room in Matou residence the boy was sitting on the bed and the girl was lying with head on his lap. She was sleeping calmly, safe and happy, ignoring the loud sound of rain.

Both of them had similar hair color, a different shades of purple, although boy's hair was almost white already. With scars on his pale skin, the kid looked like some kind of an exhausted wraith.

A long-haired woman materialized near him and sat on the bed. She was wearing the eye cover, black as her tight costume.

"Master, can I ask you something?" – she said, quietly enough to not disturb girl's rest.

"Of course, Rider. What is it?"

"You share the same family name and appearance, but you are not siblings, am I right?"

"Ah, yes. I remember only that I was saved by Sakura from an accident. She did not say what exactly happened, but I suppose it was a car crash." He was trying to remember something, but gave up after a short while. "Anyway, Matou family helped me to recover, adopted me, and gave a chance to become a well-trained magus, after discovering my barely existed circuits. It's more than I could ever imagine. All thanks to Sakura." He said with gratitude, stroking gently the hair of resting girl. "I just don't want her to feel lonely anymore."

The girl whispered boy's name in her sleep, with lovely smile.

"You didn't have to tell me all of this, Master. Short 'yes' or 'no' would be enough."

"It's nothing, really." He shrugged. "And you have right to know what you want about your Masters. You will be fighting to death for us, that's the least we can do to repay you."

"You are a strange person, Master." Long-haired woman said after a moment of silence. She seemed somehow content, and gave the boy a suspicious smile. "Please do not push yourself too hard and try to rely on my abilities." She stood up, ready to leave.

"Thank you, Rider. You are very kind."

She did not answer, embarrassed, and vanished into spirit form.

Someone was watching the scene from the outside, hidden behind the trees and impossible to be detected. Strange shadow among shadows thought how easy this boy would be to kill right know, but quickly abandoned the idea.

First of all, it was enjoyable to watch the kid suffer. And he was not a primary target, only a bonus. The shadow among shadows left, letting him be, along with his delicious pain.

* * *

The wounded woman was still unconscious, but her face regained some healthy colors. She was strong and had great chances to completely recover. Rin was sitting near the bed, watching raindrops running lazily down the glass.

She was trying to imagine how would she feel in woman's place. Without her Servant, not dead or defeated, but forced to serve an enemy Master.

And she couldn't. There was always Archer nearby, for long ten years. She got used to his presence, and the two got along well, sometimes not even needed words to communicate.

Rin smiled, remembering her first dream of field full of swords, so long ago. Once it was a depressing place, with giant gears on the sky, heavy wind and no single grass blade on the wastelands. But years passed, so did dreams. And this hidden world of Archer was changing, little by little, to the point that only swords remained from its original concept.

Now there was a green grass up to the horizon, the blue sky and a gentle breeze. So calm and nice there, that it become Tohsaka's favorite dream.

"I guess he does not even know how he changed." She closed her eyes, listening to the rain. "This guy is hopeless, truly. But he's MINE, a gift from my father. And I will not let anyone steal him from me."

* * *

"Master, I don't mind the rain, but are you sure you want to fight today?"

"Oh, come on, we need to find some Servants to win quickly and go back to father, right? And we have an umbrella, so this night is good as any other."

She was whistling and jumping through the puddles, like a little white fairy with umbrella.

"Saber…" She stopped suddenly. "You noticed?"

"Yes, I can feel it too. An enemy Servant."

They heard a terrible sound in the alley, sound of breaking bones and tearing apart the flesh. Master and Servant went forward carefully. After few more steps, umbrella fell out of girl's hand and hit the ground with a splash.

"Saber, is it…?"

"Master, turn around and don't look, please."

Girl did not listen, but she partially covered her eyes, disgusted.

A giant was sitting there, in the rain, on the narrow road between the buildings, and was tearing apart human corpses.

"Why are you doing this, monster?!" Saber stepped ahead, sword in her hand. She was truly magnificent, burning with righteous anger, a deadly intent in her eyes. "This is not what Servant should do. Explain yourself!"

She did not receive any answer. Strange humanoid stood up and threw a dead body at her. Ilya squealed. Monster growled and shook his head, clearly enraged by the sound.

Arturia did not wait any longer. She moved forward and struck the enemy with all her might. But her sword just rebounded from Servant's skin with an empty sound, doing him no harm.

"Impossible!" Saber lost her composure and ogre almost hit her. "What are you? What kind of resistance is that?"

"Saber, look out!"

As if in reaction on Ilya's scream, raging beast changed the target and attacked the girl instead. It seemed really mad right now, its speed increased drastically. It was charging with the force of accelerated train…

"Ilya!" Arturia cut Berserker's back, again with no result.

The girl reacted with magic, but it was already too late. She managed only to slow the creature down. Giant arm reached her and she was thrown in the air. Her little body flew a few meters and stopped on the wall.

"Ilyaaaaa!" Saber was desperately trying to break through enemy's defense, to push it back, and take care of her Master. "Ilya, please answer me! Ilyaaaaa!"

But girl was lying there in silence, like a broken doll.

Arturia clenched her teeth and attacked furiously. If not its unnatural hardness, the creature would be already cut to pieces.

"Ilya!" Saber was calling her name again and again, desperately trying to wake her little Master up.

"It's… ok, Saber." The girl smiled, despite the pain in her red eyes. "I'm fine…"

"How?"

Ilya's chest was shining with a golden light. A powerful relic was healing her from inside, and after few more minutes, girl was able to stand up and support her Servant with offensive spells. Saber breathed with relief and managed to corner raging beast at last.

"Stay back, Ilya. I will destroy it with my Noble Phantasm…"

"Saber, don't. We're in the inhabited area, even my barrier won't hold Excalibur's blast. You may blow up this whole street."

Saber mumbled angrily through the clenched teeth and focused on defense. Berserker's was slowing down, his movements became heavy and clumsy. Yet even with Ilya's magic, there was no way to break the deadlock without completely destroying the surroundings.

Suddenly an energetic arrows came from unknown direction and hit the ground between fighting Servants. Saber dodged easily, but giant seemed completely surprised and – strange but true – terrified by this unexpected, noisy assault.

The creature moaned painfully and escaped, with a grimace of harmed child on its face.

Ilya just sighed with relief and raised her umbrella from the ground.

"Not that I really need it, I'm so wet and dirty already..." She smiled, as if nothing bad happened, totally healed. "Rain is not my favorite thing, not at all." She shook her head with disapproval. "What's wrong, Saber?"

Arturia was still tensed, like she was expecting another attack of unknown sniper.

"Strange… But I recognize these arrows."

 _He, again?_ She almost growled with anger. _This time I won't let him take the Grail from me!_


	22. An Uninvited Guest

_These red, inhuman eyes… were burning with immense, limitless hatred. She froze under the weight of this Servant's sadistic gaze._

* * *

Long-haired woman sneaked through the park, following her prey. It was not normal Servant, but just a big creature with no magical abilities. It seemed that its only need was to find a hideout… Strange beast, indeed, Rider thought, ready to come closer and engage it in test combat.

"This is Berserker. But be quiet, he does not like noises."

Rider turned around immediately, chain-dagger appeared in her hand.

"Easy with this toy. I'm here to talk, Cutie." Strange Servant moved slowly, probably raised his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. She felt a strange, vicious aura from him, something darker than shadow itself, that demanded to be on guard in his presence.

"What do you want?"

"To join forces, of course."

"Do I really look like someone who needs help of an Assassin?" She said without any emotion.

"Oh? You don't like my methods? But you're not so innocent, either, Cutie. I know what you're doing with all these sigils. And you're not the only one who's sucking energy from this town." Rider felt his excitement. "It will be a ghost-town soon, no doubt. I like it."

Cruelty in his voice made her shiver. This Servant enjoyed suffering of others, for sure, but did not seem insane. And his cool, methodical approach was even more terrifying.

"You'll be needing allies sooner than you think. Your young Masters are so fragile and easy to kill."

"Are you threatening me?" Her voice was colder than ice.

"Relax, Cutie… It's just a good advice. If you really care of these precious kids of yours, please choose wisely when the time comes."

Rider had no more words for him, and let her weapon speak instead. Her attack was easily dodged, although one of the smaller trees did not survive the impact and fell down, cut into two.

"Oh, scary, scary." Assassin laughed and it was a really cruel, ugly laugh. "Sooooo many things to do with this perfect body of yours. I'm patient. I'll wait for you to come to me." And he vanished, leaving furious Rider alone with her doubts.

* * *

"Rin? Are you alright?"

Tohsaka slowly opened her eyes, just to see Archer leaned over her, visibly worried. His face was just too close. She blushed and attacked him with pillow.

"What was that for?"

"What was that look you gave me just now, Archer?! You have no shame to look at woman like that?"

He sighed heavily and stepped away, just in case.

"What are you talking about?" He crossed his arms and continued with his usual tone of voice. "Rin, do you know what time is it? You slept almost all day. On the couch."

She blushed even stronger.

"What? You were worried that I'm sick or something?"

"Something like that…" Now he looked embarrassed. "But now, when it's explained, I think we should talk about the last night events."

He told her everything in detail while she was trying to wake up completely after this almost-all-day-couch incident.

"We must find out which spirit Berserker is…"

"Rin, what mythical creatures are almost completely resistant to sword blows?"

"Hmmm…" She drank freshly brewed tea. "That would be dragons from the North, probably?"

"Exactly. But this Servant is not a dragon, yet still was immune to Saber's blows. And, believe me or not, this Saber is powerful."

Tohsaka raised an eyebrow, watching carefully Archer's face. There were no clues, but she already knew him too well to not notice admiration in his voice. It made her even more curious about Saber, but she let go for now.

"But I suppose only a famous dragonslayer could kill such kind of monster? So… we're searching for a legend about dragonslayer, who killed something more than a dragon?"

"Yes. And, thinking of how this creature reacted to noise, I already have something in mind…"

"Eh? So tell me?"

"Rin." He crossed his arms, obviously just to tease her. "You can figure it out easily, I'm sure you're smart enough."

"Archer. It's not time for fun!"

Something fell on the floor in the next room, with a terrible noise of broken glass.

"It looks like our guest has finally awaken."

"Yeah…" Rin stood up and prepared two cups of tea. "I need to talk with her. You better go now to not upset her needlessly."

"Ok." He vanished from sight. "But be careful and remember to strengthen the barriers around mansion, Rin."

"I've done it already, idiot. No need to remind me of obvious things."

"Good." Although Archer was invisible right now, Tohsaka could tell for sure that he was smiling. With his usual arrogant kind of smile. "I love you too, Rin."

* * *

"Finally you came, Caster. I was getting bored… You see, I don't find places like this amusing."

The woman in purple robe appeared in the temple's gate, her cloak spread behind her back like butterfly's wings.

"What do you want, Assassin? To be killed for disturbing my peace, I suppose?"

"To talk." He pulled his shawl, covering hair and most of his face, to better position. "I did not come empty-handed, you know… I have a gift for you."

"That one?" - she pointed a strange "bag" which Assassin put on the stairs.

"Exactly. This is Master of Berserker. You may have his Command Seals, all three of them ready to use. He will give them freely, if you just promise to kill him."

His red eyes were shining, proudly and viciously. Caster was sure that this man was smiling under the shawl. She shuddered involuntarily.

"You're not the one who kills quickly, are you?" Unexpected disgust in her voice.

"Me? I'm what you get when you're selfish enough to try to be happy." Assassin seemed extremely serious right now, despite the nonsense he said. "Anyway, he's from one of the three families. They screwed up completely this time, letting their vessel be stolen and sending this imitation of a Master to War… It was too easy."

For a long moment Caster was thinking over his proposal. This kind of cold cruelty was the most dangerous and she did not want this ruthless Servant as her enemy. But there was no way to trust him, either.

"You think that Berserker will be of any use for me?"

"Oh, yes!" He chuckled and it was not a pleasant sound. "Actually, you are the only one here able to defeat Berserker with ease. Other Servants can barely touch him. He is immune to their weapons. And I'm sure you will quickly discover the trigger and manage to control his rage, it's very easy."

Caster gave him suspicious look, still not convinced.

"Why me?"

"Because I like the way you drain mana from people of this city. Their suffering is my only joy."

She shook her head in disbelief and laughed.

_He's insane, no doubt. In the most dangerous way_ __possible_._

"Fine. I accept your gift, Assassin. You're an interesting man. But what do you want in return?"

"Just do what you intended to do, nothing more." Assassin's red eyes were smiling. "We have common enemies after all."

The "bag" behind his back groaned painfully when two Servants shook their hands, sealing the contract.

* * *

It was already late at night when they finished talking. Master of Lancer introduced herself as Bazett Fraga McRemitz and she was not an enemy, at least for now. She had a lot to think about, so Rin left the room and proceed downstairs, dreaming of warm shower.

Someone was standing in the corridor, waiting for her.

"Arch…?"

No, it was not him, definitely. She stopped halfway, now sure that this man was an enemy Servant. His clothes were mostly black, with tattoo-like red traces on them, most of his face and hair were hidden under the black shawl.

"Who are you?" Rin found a loaded jewel in her pocket and prepared herself to fire a _Gandr_ spell. "What do you want?"

Not very wise questions, indeed. He had an aura of a Servant and was nearly impossible to detect till this moment, so Assassin class would be the correct answer. And Assassin's job was to kill magi, no doubt. But something about this guy seemed wrong. Terribly wrong and… fiendish, maybe?

_And how did he get there in the first place? There's no way to cross the barriers if you're not invited!_

Intruder did not answer, nor moved. He was watching Rin carefully, obviously enjoying her fear. Tohsaka could not see his expression under the shawl, but she was sure that the man was smiling.

These red, inhuman eyes… were burning with immense, limitless hatred. She froze under the weight of this Servant's sadistic gaze.

_Archer, where are you? I need you… I'm…_

_I'm scared._

Red eyes gleamed with amusement and five black daggers appeared literally out from nowhere, already in the air. Rin threw jewel ahead, shouting a spell. She made it on time and magical shield appeared, but another daggers were already on their way.

_Not good. I should have had the sword with me, he got me unprepared. Archer! I need to use Command Seal, I…_

"Aaaaah!" Her shield cracked and one of the daggers almost reached her. She shot _Gandr_ to distract the enemy and ran down the corridor, desperately trying to escape to the nearest room.

She could hear clearly a sound of daggers moving in the air. There was no way to dodge. Rin accelerated, her eyes closed.

_Too late, too late, too late…_

A wet sounds of blades hitting flesh and spilled blood. But she felt no pain. It was Archer who took the blow.

"Rin, are you hurt?" Swords in warrior's hands, pain in his voice. "Damn, he escaped."

"A… Archer. Look." She pointed at his wounds. There were strange, black circles on Archer's skin around the places where daggers stuck, twirling with shadows and traces of unfamiliar energy."It's a kind of poison? Put them out, quickly!"

"I'm trying."

He dispelled his weapons and tried, despite dizziness and anger. These daggers somehow affected his circuits, giving him a heavy, painful sensation. Even if it was really a poison, it reminded him of possessed Grail's mud and it was not a pleasant memory.

He got rid of the last dagger and breathed a sigh of relief. Pain stopped immediately, only a strange sensations deep inside his circuits remained. These weapons looked somehow familiar, but he could not take a closer look. They vanished in a way he knew too well.

_Projection?_

Tohsaka was saying something, while she inspected him, but he barely listened, lost in his thoughts.

"But… how is that possible?" Rin continued, still worried. "Barriers around the mansion are set to let only two person pass, you and me, with our circuits pattern as a basis…"

Archer felt a sudden chill, suspecting the worst.

"We have to modify these barriers, Rin. Immediately. I'll tell you what to do."


	23. Absolute Synchronization

_White-haired girl was thinking for a short while, then gave them a beautiful, innocent smile._

_"_ _All right, Saber. Give them all you've got."_

* * *

"It was a kind of Noble Phantasm or something? Letting him imitate your circuits?"

"Maybe."

Archer was abnormally quiet, since that night. Now he was looking through the window with an empty gaze. He would like to believe in Rin's 'mimic-circuits Noble Phantasm' theory, but it was just a pure fantasy to make him feel better.

He was worried, indeed, but not because this Servant was twisted beyond imagination and had magic circuits similar to Archer's. Not even because of the fact that his aura resembled the one of corrupted Grail.

The thing, that Tohsaka was terrified just by looking at this guy, hurt Archer the most.

"You must remove my patterns from barrier's core, there's no other way to keep this mansion safe, Rin."

"But…" She hesitated, and turned her eyes. "This is also your home."

He smiled gently.

"Don't worry, Rin. I won't catch a cold sleeping outside. Besides, I will hunt him down soon and everything will be back to normal."

"But you said we should not feed the Grail with Servants."

"Well, this one will be an exception." He clenched his fists with resolve.

"I'm going too." Tohsaka said in firm voice, like it was already determined and nothing would make her change this decision. "Now Bazett is recovering fast with magic and there's no need to watch over her day and night. I will finally assist you, like true Master should."

Rin expected Archer's objection or usual harsh lecture, but he only said calmly:

"It seems that you two get along well."

"Y-yes." She wasn't sure what he meant. "We have much in common, I think."

"Good that you have a friend, at last."

Tohsaka blushed at this unexpected conclusion, but it also made her feel a bit sad.

"We may yet end up as enemies, you know?"

"I don't think so. Anyway, Miss Bazett decided already if she wants her Servant back?"

Rin nodded.

"Of course she wants him back. He's HER Servant after all."

"I see." Tohsaka's affection was obvious, but he decided to not comment. "First we need to find Lancer. Prepare yourself, Master. I have a feeling that it will be a busy night."

* * *

"Good evening, Matou Masters," the white-haired girl said, bowing elegantly. "Don't you think it is a perfect night for a fight?"

Weather was beautiful indeed, with full moon shining brightly upon them. Two teams met at the promenade near the river, with only few buildings nearby. The scenery was perfect for a fair duel.

"Are you from the Einzbern family?"

"No, I'm Ilyasviel from Emiya family." Her smile was charming, yet red eyes were watching them carefully. "Should we start, Matou Masters?"

"Rider, what do you think?" Boy asked, depending completely on their Servant's opinion.

"It is an enemy to be defeated, sooner or later, my Masters." Long-haired woman smiled. "And I'm here to fight for you when or where you want me to do so, that's all."

"Well said, Rider." Arturia said with respect, and glanced at Ilya, waiting for permission to act.

"Go on, Saber."

"So be it," the boy said and held girl's hand tightly, with a calm smile. "Sakura?"

She nodded.

"Let's do this, Shirou."

And magic started to flow through them, making their clothes and hair move in the cold air without any wind.

At the same moment Rider launched an attack. She was fast, faster than Saber, but it was not easy to break the defense of such a skilled swordsman…

However, the trio was just amazing, with their circuits working perfectly together. Sakura was draining mana from the enemy and transferring it to Shirou, who utilized it for protection field around them all. Rider got two bonuses at once and it made her even more formidable opponent than she already was.

It was their Absolute Synchronization.

* * *

Someone was watching them from above, Master and Servant, a pair in red coats.

 _So this is the boy's… ours true Origin? Protection?_ Archer smiled. _That explains many things…_

But even with their forces combined they were no match for Saber under Ilyasviel command, althought they were draining enemy's mana badly. Arturia lost her patience first and increased the distance.

"Let the Noble Phantasms decide, Rider," she said, revealing her blade.

Red warrior could feel Rin's sudden tension in response to violent mana burst around both fighters.

"No way I let them demolish my city! Archer, make them stop fighting, right now!"

Bowman noticed and admired Rin's immediate change of behavior. It was her first time on the battlefield, but she already shifted to cold, decisive commander. Just like her father.

_I like her like that. It's almost like having two different Rins at once._

"Understood, Master."

Rain of arrows hit the ground, forcing both Servants to jump back and shield their Masters. Archer took advantage of this moment and materialized between them.

Arturia was much more than angry seeing him; she charged without a second though. Ten years ago her attack would crush him. But now, with the presence of almost awaken Grail, he was stronger than usual. Strong enough to repel her ferocious strike and keep everyone, including raging Saber herself, safe and untouched for now.

But he would rather not try to do it again.

"Long time no see, Saber."

"What happened to you?" Arturia, visibly surprised, was still ready to cut him down, but now she just stood by, carefully watching his face. "Is that really you, Archer?"

_Damn, I really changed so much?_

"Yes, who are you?" Rider's voice was cold. "I could not sense your class or any other details. It seems that you are not a rightful participant, Decayed One."

Archer sighed heavily.

"Do I really look 'decayed'? I was only affected by some curse. A little."

"In which way?"

"Well, I have better basis now and better circuits of mana. A little." _And a lot of dark visions about destroying the world, ripping out some hearts, shooting people with no reason, becoming a mindless murderer and so…_ "I realize that I can be considered an Assassin. Or Saber, perhaps. There's also a small chance that I can go berserk at any time. Technically, I remained an Archer. So… four in one. Tohsaka's big bonus Servant, yay!"

"Still an idiot, I see." Saber had not yet decided if she finds him funny or pathetic.

"Good to hear it. Anyway, can we just say, Dear Ladies, that you are equally strong, and go home? Fighting for this polluted Grail is meaningless, it can grant no wish. And I am the walking proof of its corrupted nature."

He glanced at Shirou and Sakura. They seemed a little shocked, yet ready to trust him. Maybe they had no real need of the Grail.

But Saber needed it. Definitely.

"Master, I think he's bluffing," Aturia said in ominous way. "We should smash them both."

"I wonder why it never works..." Archer sighed again, defeated.

White-haired girl was thinking for a short while, then gave them a beautiful, innocent smile.

"All right, Saber. Give them all you've got."

* * *

 _Oh, crap._ Archer stepped back a little, to cover Matou kids, and Rider stood next to him, preparing a powerful attack.

"Rider, do not attack her now, you'll die."

"I do not remember the moment, when I let you order me, Decayed One."

"He's right." Shirou put his hand on woman's shoulder. "Rider, please stay back and protect Sakura."

"Shirou, you can't, you will… again…" The girl begged him to retreat, tears in her eyes.

"I won't. We decided to go to war, so we must fight."

It was a strange feeling for Archer - to watch his completely different self making exact the same decision like his current self. It seemed that some things just cannot be changed…

_I feel no more grudge against him. We're complete strangers now, we have different goals and different futures. Past has no meaning at all. And if he wants to cooperate, this is even better. We need allies to end this mess._

Golden mist of mana was gathering around Saber and it looked that Ilya was giving her more than enough energy to use Excalibur's blast almost at will.

"Saber, you're really so upset after being defeated?" Archer smirked, trying to make her lose focus.

 _Stop teasing her, idiot!_ It was Rin's voice in his head. _You want to die so badly?_

_Don't panic, Master. I can handle it._

She doubted, bowman could feel it through their connection.

"Enough, Archer. This time I will have no mercy for the ones like you. Ex…calibur!"

"Inner shelter!"

" _Rho Aias_!"

It was hell, literally. Standing straight against this enormous energetic blast of Arturia's holy sword was impossible to describe.

Still they both withstood, proudly, enduring the pain. Their magic circuits were different now, Matou's training must had changed this boy more than a little. But yet shield and barrier partially combined.

_It's hot. Projection is incomplete? Why these petals are burning?_

And at this moment Archer noticed, that his _Aias_ looked different than usual. There were some cracks, filled with black, defiled mud, on the shield's surface.

Bowman looked reproachfully at his arm. His own magic betrayed him.

* * *

"It hurts, Shirou?"

"Horribly."

For Archer it was not a surprise. The barrier, which Shirou used, was made of the boy's own soul, after all.

They survived this strike, in pain, but basically untouched. Sakura was holding exhausted Shirou in her arms and Rider stood on their guard.

"Masters, should I attack or retreat?" She was nervous, moving her chain, like an angry cat moves its tail.

And Archer could not concentrate, shaken by the view of his own projection, soiled and blackened.

"Let's finish them, Saber." Ilya smiled. There was no cruelty or evil intentions in her voice. She was doing what had to be done, killing them was only a task. "I can give you mana for two more attacks. They will not survive."

"As you wish, Master." Saber raised her sword, gathering light again.

Archer heard mental screams of Rin - she yelled at him, ordering to run away immediately. Normally he could just raise another _Aias_ , with the Grail supplying him additional energy, but… The truth was that he could not project it anymore. It was the same sensation, which Assassin's daggers gave him earlier, strange numbness and pain.

From that night, some parts of his circuits became corrupted.

But it was not a time to think about it, indeed. Behind him Rider was preparing to the last desperate attack. Rin was running, firing _Gandr_. And Archer threw his swords at Saber, but he was sure that any of them would not make it on time. They were just not fast enough.

Yet someone was. A smudge of blue light came from above and hit Saber with such force, that chunks of asphalt flew up into the air.

"Forgive me, but I have to stop this fun." A Servant in full body tights, and with a long red spear in hand, wiped dust from his clothes. "I can't let you kill all of them, Saber. It's nothing personal, really. I just have an order to follow."

He smiled like a wild beast, ready to face the rage of Saber head-on.

"You two, get out of here, now! Hurry up, Sakura." Rin shouted to exhausted Matou Masters and stood next to her Servant. "Archer!"

"I know." He projected his bow, seeing their chance to force Arturia to retreat. Rider assisted them too. With three on one Saber's victory was not so certain anymore.

She noticed the fact as well, with an angry grimace, but still was not convinced to withdraw. Her proud would not let her escape, even facing an entire army of Servants.

"Master, your orders?" King of Knights glanced at Ilya, as if hoping the girl would save her honour.

"Let them be, Saber. We're going back." White-haired girl smiled and waved her hand goodbye. "Bye, bye! We'll finish you all later! You were nice, I like you!"

And they left, just like that.

"Good grief…" Rin sighed with relief. Rider only smiled and vanished, to follow her Masters. And Lancer turned around with a cheeky grin.

"Are you Tohsaka Rin? And this is your Servant?" - he asked cheerfully.

It was a very strange question in such circumstances, but Rin did not see the reason to avoid the answer.

"Yes. And we have a message from your Master, Lancer. Bazett is alive and wants you back. We know the way to make it possible."

An extremely odd expression appeared on blue warrior's face. He was thinking for a while, then burst out laughing. It was a dry, hysterical laughter, that put Archer on guard and made him project Kanshou and Bakuya again.

"Well, it's not that simple, you know?" Lancer said coldly. "I received a special order I can't act against. You really don't want to know, but I'll tell you anyway." He smiled with no real joy. "Find and capture Tohsaka Rin's Servant."


	24. Small Wish, Big Wish

_This pain was all I had, and I praised it, as the most precious thing in my possession. Years passed, and even my pain vanished, I could not feel it anymore. So I dived into pain of others._

* * *

_So, what we do, Archer?_ Rin was standing behind bowman's back, her hand on Azoth sword.

 _We're retreating, of course._ He was calm but cautious. _I want you to be safe and back in the mansion first._

_You can defeat him alone?_

_I have no intent to fight. I have an advantage - he will not kill me. And the best way to capture me is to get you, Rin, so better get out of here._

She clenched her teeth in anger, but had no arguments for now.

 _But he may damage you, right?_ _And why does Kirei want you anyway?_

_I'm not sure I want to know…_

"So, don't you mind if we start already?" Lancer was waiting with a smile. It was a smirk of experienced warrior, who was enjoying upcoming fight. "And you, young lady, may go home now. I'm not the one to use dirty tricks."

"Go, Rin." Archer stepped ahead. _I have a plan._

She moved slowly and proudly, looking Lancer in the eyes. He smiled, impressed by her attitude.

Tohsaka glanced at Archer for the last time and then she noticed a strange circle under the feet of Servants.

"Archer, runes! On the ground!"

Bowman cursed his own stupidity for crossing the circle and getting into Lancer's trap like a complete amateur.

_Well, this changes everything. Damned Irish magic…_

Now he had no more an option called 'refuse to fight'.

* * *

The church courtyard was not a cozy place, but quiet enough to become his favorite spot. He was leaning against the wall there, with his eyes closed, resting and enjoying cold night breeze.

The sound of someone's steps broke the silence.

"You're not hunting tonight, Assassin?"

"Patience is the virtue of a hunter, Master. Trap has been set, there's no need to rush."

"I see..." No emotion in his voice, it was only a confirmation.

"And you, Master?" Assassin opened one eye, a red flame in the dark. "Why do you want to get this abnormal Servant so badly?"

"To do some research." His answer was quick and simple. "I'm interested in spiritual matters and have some experiments in mind. Very interesting experiments."

Servant closed his eye again, accepting this response without any visible reaction.

"I will have a work for you tomorrow, Assassin, so don't go before I tell you the details."

Sounds of steps again. Assassin did not have to answer, they both knew he would obey. Actually, he was glad to have such Master, with similar mindset and goals. They were matched so perfectly, that Servant could do whatever he desired and it would still be according to his Master's will.

Not to mention his wish, so small and easy to grant right now, that he had no real need of the Grail. Assassin exhaled slowly, thinking, remembering the beginning of his path.

_I gave everything to this person. And she abandoned me. She left me with my pain._

_This pain was all I had, and I praised it, as the most precious thing in my possession. Years passed, and even my pain vanished, I could not feel it anymore. So I dived into pain of others._

The thing he hold in his hand, so tightly that it hurt, was a reminder of those pathetic days. A little jewel, black and polluted, like every single thing he touched. All he was able to do now was spreading suffering and decay, like an infectious disease.

_What did I do wrong? When it began?_

_Ah, I know. It was at this moment, when I started to think of myself as of a person. Person with a name, with family. When I started to believe that I can be happy too. Like a complete fool…_

And he was sure, that he was not the one to blame, not at all. He did not betray, but was betrayed.

He did not want this traitor back, although she was there, within his reach. He did not want revenge, but not mind total destruction as a nice bonus. He have already seen too many ends of the world to give a damn.

All he really wanted was to share his pain with the one who caused it.

* * *

"Hey, Saber, you want a dessert too?"

Ilya was having fun ordering food, especially sweets. She already finished two bowls of ice creams, sprinkled with walnuts, and still wanted more.

"If you don't mind, Master. I must admit that it's extremely tasty."

"No kidding, this is my new favourite thing." She smiled, spoon in her hand, ready for another portion. "And... Saber… I was thinking… What if this guy in a strange coat was right?"

"What do you mean, Ilya?"

"That the Grail is corrupted and useless. What will you do if this is true?"

Arturia became silent, thinking. Although she did not want to admit this, Archer's words made some sense. His blackened appearance with strange, shadow-like aura was not a lie either. But still…

To admit, that something you wanted so badly, will never be granted… No, Saber had to check it herself. Her wish was too big to abandon it just like that.

"Even if he's right… there's still a battle to win. Right, Master?"

Ilya was looking at her Servant carefully for a long while, unconvinced. Some 'devilish' idea behind these red eyes, no doubt.

"I knew you are hopeless, Saber… Oh, our sweets came at last! Let's eat!"

* * *

It was not going good. Every blow could be fatal. Every time this red spear got closer to him, Archer felt that death was near.

But he managed to defend this long, projecting new weapons to replace broken ones, almost thirty two pairs till now. Calmly, methodically, reading Lancer's movements, creating openings and avoiding them according to foreseen pattern. All he needed now was to increase the distance between them. A short pause would be helpful, too.

"How many more you've got?" Lancer stepped back at last, visibly curious. "I've lost count somewhere after thirty."

_Rin, now!_

Tohsaka did not withdraw, but hid nearby, waiting for the best moment to join the fight. Jewels flew into the air, to explode near Lancer's legs and arms and immobilize the space around them. Blue Servant could not move, with his limbs trapped like insects in amber. No other spell would work, because of Lancer's magic resistance. Even this one might last only for a few seconds, but it was more than enough. Archer projected a strange knife, infamous Rule Breaker, a weapon of Caster Medea, capable of breaking any contract imagined.

"What are you going to do with this needle?" Lancer was trying to break free and he was doing well.

"I will free you from Kotomine if you just stay still for few more seconds."

"And if you're lying?"

"Well, you must trust me."

"Like I ever will", Lancer almost snarled in anger. "If you intent to just pierce my heart by surprise, be sure I'll have strength left to take you with me."

"I'm aware of that, you can be sure. But don't you think it would be better to die than serve this bastard?"

"Are you testing my patience, Archer?"

"Why you ask? Do I look like someone who finds teasing mad dogs funny?"

"You…"

Archer hit him with a blade. It was not an easy or enjoyable process, but he just couldn't help himself and smiled, imagining Kotomine's expression, while stolen Command Seals were vanishing from his hand with a sharp pain. He would probably think that Lancer was defeated and that opened some new possibilities…

"Here. You are free and able to renew your contract now. Don't waste time."

"I know, Mr. Obvious." Lancer broke the spell at last and pushed Archer out of the way.

"Well, that was kind of rude, don't you think, Rin?"

Tohsaka rolled her eyes.

"You both are jerks, really. All Servants are like that or this War is somehow cursed?"

Archer only shook his head, thinking that it would be funny, indeed, if not so close to the truth.


	25. Show Me Your World

_"_ _I'm not really alone. I have an entire world inside my head, you know? It's not a big deal to store some people in there. And, thanks to you, I have enough memories to do so."_

* * *

"Are you sure we can just left them alone upstairs, Rin? They may plot there against us and launch surprise attack."

"You really have no faith in people? **"** She let herself rest for a while, with her head lying on his shoulder. Archer had time to get used to her resting habits. Tohsaka was acting like this when she needed some sense of security.

And because of these needs she changed the barriers again, letting Archer pass, with a really strange but cute argumentation, that 'nothing bad would happen with him nearby' and something like: 'I would rather not stay with this blue guy nearby without your protection'. Bowman found both these reasons really funny, so he agreed eventually.

"Well, I do have, in some people. Very few of them, indeed."

"And these two are not on your list?"

"You really have to ask?"

"I don't. You're not even half as mysterious as you think you are."

"Oh? How should I respond to something like that?"

"Use your imagination, I'll wait." She murmured, totally relaxed, with her eyes closed.

"Let's see… You're not even half as mean as you're trying to act, Rin."

"Bastard."

Doors on the upper floor creaked, and sounds of two person coming downstairs filled the house.

"Our moment of truth?"

"So it seems."

Rin raised her head but remained calm. Archer, on the other hand, was prepared for the worst.

Bazett was a little embarrassed as she walked into room, but her Servant seemed to feel here at home. Probably he just didn't give a damn and, in some way, it was so funny, that it was impossible to be angry at him.

"Thank you for your hospitality and help. We discussed some things and there's a time for conclusion." Bazett was still weak and pale, but return of her Servant restored her will to fight.

"And?" Rin was not impatient, she just tried to encourage other Master to speak her mind.

"Well, if what you said is truth, we have no other way but to stop this War and, which is even more important, do not let Kotomine touch the Grail."

Rin looked at her Servant with her eyebrows raised, saying soundless: 'Told you'.

"An alliance then?"

"Yes. We have no desire of corrupted Grail but we definitely have a score to settle. There's no need to do it alone, as long as our goals – and hearts - are the same."

Rin jumped from the couch to shake hands with Fraga. Archer followed with more dignity - for the sake of Tohsaka's family good name, of course.

"Oh, and you may stay here if you want. It will be much safer for us all."

"Y-yes, we would like to. If it's not a problem, of course." Bazett's face turned red.

"Not at all." Tohsaka smiled widely. "Right, Archer?"

He sighed heavily.

"This house already has all-day cleaning service, so don't bother."

"Shut up."

"So… what are our plans for this moment?"- Bazett asked, taking a seat with Rin on the couch. Archer poured them tea. Lancer gave him a suspicious smirk, but remained silent.

"Yessss", said Rin. "It's time to discuss our tactics."

* * *

"Shirou, don't!" Sakura was really angry and determined, she almost hit the table with her delicate fist. "I will not accept you taking another crest worms! You're barely alive already! And I… I... will not allow… I just don't want you to die."

"You now there's no other way." Shirou smiled. "Grandfather said…"

"Don't dare to smile at me now! Can't you see, that grandfather is using you?"

He grabbed her hand and said calmly:

"I know, Sakura. But it doesn't mean, that I can't do my best, right?"

Visible contrast between boy's composure and her own outburst made Sakura feel awkward.

"But…"

"Calm down, you will awake your worms." He stroked her hair. "That's better."

"This is not right, Shirou." Sakura shook her head, a strange light appeared within her eyes. "I'm not like grandfather, I will not let you fight like this. I will do my best too." He tried to object, but she put a finger on his lips. "No, let me finish. I've already decided. And nothing you may do will not make me change my mind."

"Even if I kiss you now?"

"Even. But you may do this anyway."

* * *

Rider witnessed the scene from the outside. She was sitting on the stone wall around the mansion, guarding and observing the surroundings, this time without her eye cover. A sudden blast of energy made her realize, that she wasn't alone. Assassin did not hide his presence, apparently having no intention to fight.

"They both will die, in great pain," he said without any emotion. "You know this, Cutie. And you are not strong enough to save them."

"You came here to insult me?"

"Not really." Assassin loosened his shawl a little, showing more of his face, and took a deep breath of the night air. His skin was tan, with some black 'tattoos' on his cheeks. If not these red eyes, filled with evil intentions, it would not look so terrifying, just strange. "Don't you mind if I join you? But please do not look at me long, I'm starting to feel numb from my legs."

Rider did not answer, but she put her eye cover again. Assassin sat next to her.

"I should have killed you just now."

"But you didn't." Still no emotion in his voice.

Indeed, strange as it might look, he was not a threat right now, and she just did not feel the need to attack him.

"What do you want?"

"Just to enjoy your company for a while, Cutie." Rider was sure that this strange guy was not lying at this moment. "When are you planning to activate your Bounded Field? I will certainly come and watch."

"You shouldn't be concerned about it."

He chuckled, this dry and annoying sound again.

"Maybe you're right. This town is doomed anyway. I would not be here otherwise." Something in his voice, an odd mix of melancholy and self-confidence, made Rider shiver. "But you can still save the kids. My Master can do something with all these worms inside them, as well as with their monstrous grandfather. And I can give you strength to save them."

"Why are you telling me this? What will you gain?"

"Your presence, Cutie. Let's say I have a weakness for beautiful women."

Rider did not believe him at all, feeling an obvious taunt in Assassin's voice. However, this offer could be the only chance for her Masters to survive. It had to be considered at least.

"You don't have to decide now, Cutie. I can wait. But please be careful in the meantime and don't let yourself be killed, ok? Don't go near Ryuudou Temple or church – you'll die. You'll bump into Saber – you'll die. You'll cross paths with Tohsaka – you'll most likely die. Everyone already has some allies. You will not make it alone."

"Your words are poisonous, Assassin," she said quietly, enraged. Mostly because she already came to the same conclusion.

"True. I'm the one who spreads the plague. But don't blame me, Cutie. This is who I am, I can't do anything about it."

And Rider cursed in thoughts, realizing, that, in the worst case, such creature might become her only ally.

* * *

"What are you doing, Archer?" Rin sneaked into the basement, a thin glow coming from corridor through open doors was the only light here.

Red warrior was sitting on the floor, focused on weapons lying before him. There were swords, spears, bows, daggers, even some chains and axes, famous and nameless ones alike. Archer was checking them carefully, looking for furrows, scratches and dark spots.

"I…" He ran his fingers through his hair, embarrassed. "I'm browsing my resources, that's all."

Tohsaka, dressed only in pajamas, sat next to him. She spotted Kanshou and Bakuya and gently caressed the blades.

"Something's wrong with your projections, right?" Her voice was calm and kind of sad. "Assassin's daggers had poisoned you somehow?"

Archer was staring at defected copy of Rin's Azoth sword, which looked like covered with some decayed, dark tissue.

"I'm trying to find it out right now. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Blue eyes were watching him with affection. "These daggers were meant for me. You saved me. Again."

"This is what Servant should do."

Rin only smiled at this answer.

"I wish I could save you too, one day."

Archer dispelled his weapons and said in a strange, serious tone of voice:

"You already did, Rin."

Tohsaka found his hand and grabbed it shyly.

"Archer, I want you to do something for me, if you don't mind. Please, show me your world."

He did not move, only exhaled hesitantly.

"You don't want to, right?" A little bit of disappointment in her voice. "It reminds you of all those years you spent alone? I understand, but… For me it's a place from a dream, calm and beautiful. It's my favorite dream."

"I'm not really alone. I have an entire world inside my head, you know? It's not a big deal to store some people in there. And, thanks to you, I have enough memories to do so." Archer gave her a strange smirk. "But, if you really want to see it, I don't mind."

And he recited his poem.

The sun broke through the clouds when Rin appeared on Archer's infinite grassy plains. Red warrior looked around, truly surprised how this Reality Marble changed, without him even noticing. And it felt better than he could ever imagine.

_Rin, what have you done to me?_

"So beautiful here!" She was running and dancing, barefoot, excited and truly delighted. Blowing wind made her long dark hair dancing too. Archer had to admit that he had never seen her so playful and happy before.

Bowman followed Tohsaka through the fields of green, until he heard a strange splash.

He stepped into a black puddle of filthy mud, which was spreading slowly, but impossible to stop, across his internal world.


	26. A New Hope

_"_ _As you wish. But you must remember, always, that it was your own choice. Promise me that you will never blame me."_

* * *

Lancer was wandering through the city, fast like a blue arrow. Today was his turn for patrolling and fighting, if necessary. They all agreed together that while one Servant would go out, the other would guard their Masters in mansion, at least until Bazett would be able to join the fight.

Cú Chulainn laughed aloud at the thought of Archer and what he was doing in residence on his duty right now. This guy was cooking, cleaning and who knows what else... What's more - he evidently enjoyed it. It was as far from being a warrior as Lancer could ever imagine.

Although 'hobby' itself seemed funny to Lancer, he had some deep understanding of the reason behind it. The ones who get pleasure from charms of everyday life are the ones with the most screwed up background, so much, that normality is precious to them. Cú Chulainn knew it even better than he would like to, and he also appreciated little joys coming from materialization.

One of the Servants was preparing a powerful fields around most inhabited locations, Lancer spotted. It was magic based on blood, probably bloodsucking. But it was not a real problem right now.

The barrier over the mountain was much more disturbing.

Lancer did not really bother to hide his presence, while going up the stairs to Ryuudou Temple. Barrier around these grounds was extremely powerful, except the gates, and it was easy for Cú Chulainn to recognize its draining nature.

"Felt like home here already, Caster?" He smiled, and it was a dangerous grin, destined for future enemy.

However, something even more powerful and with malicious intentions was hidden underground, somewhere in this mountain. This aura reminded him of Archer, they gave the same smell in his opinion. Lancer sighed. He had not decided yet if Tohsaka's abnormal Servant can be trusted.

"Oh, it looks like I found Berserker!"

Indeed, something moved at the temple gate, a big black figure, completely not fitted to this environment. The beast looked like it was suffering, and desperately trying to hide, but magic was keeping it forcibly on guard at the entrance.

Attacking him with any normal melee weapon was pointless. However fighting him right here with some kind of powerful energetic blast, like Saber's Noble Phantasm would probably lead to catastrophe, and expose the generator hidden in the cavern beneath the temple.

"Clever of you, vixen." He smiled widely. They would need a good plan to defeat Caster and successfully take over these grounds. The witch was already too powerful to be ignored.

Cú Chulainn withdrew for now, decided to go back to mansion. He barely sneaked past the church, fighting with sudden urge to charge in and take revenge on his false Master. He changed his mind when he felt an extremely powerful Servant's aura inside.

"I almost forgot about Archer. Another odd in the company." He sighed, remembering something, and it was not a nice memory. "I have no idea how the three of them get along anyway…"

Also Saber was somewhere around. Another powerful Servant, a powerful Master and vessel. They had everything to win, and that meant troubles.

This war was getting more complicated day by day. But Lancer was sure of one thing: whoever arranged all this mess, was aiming not for the Grail itself, but for total destruction.

* * *

"You did well, Assassin."

"Don't you mind if I'll go for my prize now?"

"Do what you want, you're free now."

Assassin turned around to leave, but he stopped and muttered something with displeasure, when he noticed another Servant coming in. He got back his composure quickly and two Servants passed each other at the door without a word.

Even Kotomine could not hold back his smile, watching these two. They both ostentatiously ignore each other's presence. No visible aggression to be seen, although passing by each other was the only interaction they were able to get. He was sure that they could cooperate in specific circumstances, but not openly and only with some very important reason behind it.

Archer said one day that he finds Assassin repugnant for some reason and called him 'leprotic'. Not far from truth, actually. Spreading misery in epidemic way was this Antiheroic Soul's only ability.

"You told me I will not have to breathe the same air as this nasty dog anymore, Kotomine."

"He left already, after doing his job." Kirei welcomed his guest with a bottle of fine wine. "All is prepared, King of Heroes. The stage is set. All we have to do now is to enjoy the spectacle."

"If it bores me, you will regret it."

"Oh, I will regret it myself, indeed. Because if this performance will not amuse me, nothing ever will."

* * *

Matou Trio was fighting for their lives, surrounded by horde of bone warriors, all shapes and sizes imagined. Rider could easily defeat hundreds of them with a single strike, but it's still was not enough. It looked like Caster sent an entire army to just exterminate them.

"We cannot stay like this." Shirou said angrily. "We're getting tired and they just keep coming. We must break through."

"Please hold on the shield for a moment, Masters." Rider said and cut her own neck. Blood started to form a sigil in the air before her. "I will get us out of here."

But bone warriors had no intention to give them a break. Creatures were moving forward, in a place of each destroyed, two new appeared, without end.

 _It's no use_ , Sakura thought, _unless one of us attacks them while Rider is busy. Shirou can't do it, keeping the shield, but I…_

She stepped ahead, purple light on her hand.

"Sakura!"

"It's all right, Shirou. I'm a magus too, more powerful than you," she said proudly, her eyes burning with determination. And she was amazing, crushing bone warriors without mercy, using pure magical energy. Enemies were falling before her in waves, but she was running out of mana too quickly, as well as of her life force.

"Hold on, Masters. It's done."

With powerful burst of energy, a winged mount appeared and charged immediately, annihilating everything on its way.

It was the same moment, when Sakura used her only Command Seal.

"Master, don't!" Rider was shocked, by had no time or possibility to act against the order.

Sakura smiled, watching Shirou and Rider vanishing in the unstoppable smudge of white light, destroying every skeleton warrior unlucky enough to be close by. Now sure that they were safe, the girl let herself hit the ground. She was dying anyway, her worms drained her too much. She breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring another group of enemies approaching.

But then rain of swords hit the monsters, destroying them with ease. A strange man, with a shawl covering his face, jumped down from the tree and bent down next to her.

"That was stupid." Red eyes were watching Sakura with no visible emotion. "But also brave. And you are not Master anymore. Do you want to live and have true power to save them?"

The girl, already too exhausted to stand up, reached out her hand to him, and he accepted. Sakura's eyes glowed with new hope.

"As you wish. But you must remember, always, that it was your own choice. Promise me that you will never blame me."

"I promise."

"So be it."

A thin, black blade appeared in his hand, darker than shadow itself. He focused and slowly pierced girl's chest, right into her heart.


	27. Where We Belong

_"_ _A hopeless battle, you say?" Lancer stretched out on the couch with a cheeky smile. "It will be not my first. Actually, almost every battle I fought in my life was hopeless, so count me in."_

* * *

"Rider, how could this happen? We must go back and save Sakura!"

Long-haired woman stopped him forcibly in place, reaching out for her dagger.

"I refuse. I am not allowed to let you put yourself in a danger, Shirou."

The boy was looking at his Servant without understanding. Worms inside him, awaken due to his excitement, were drawing disgusting patterns under his skin.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm bounded by the Command Seal to keep you safe, Shirou."

"I will cancel it with my spell then."

"Shirou, don't." Rider was really angry right now. "Show some respect for Sakura's decision."

"Rider…"

"I will follow her will anyway, ordered or not. She wanted to keep you safe, so at least try to survive, Shirou."

"But…"

She sighed heavily.

"You never give up, don't you? I will go look for her, but promise me to stay in a safe place. Otherwise, I will attack you myself and, trust me, you have not enough spells to stop me."

She was serious, no doubt, and her plans seemed reasonable, at least to some extent. Shirou, on the other hand, have completely no idea, what to do. He clenched his fists, frustrated.

"Should I go back to mansion then?"

"I refuse." The same cold, calculative tone of voice. "Zouken will find you useless and kill you. And I have no intention to serve him."

"Well, I am useless right know. I can't even give you enough mana."

"I can take care of myself." She touched gently a scar on his cheek and said calmly: "Shirou… Servant is your weapon. You don't have to fight personally."

"But…"

"You really have a 'but' for everything I say, don't you?" Rider smiled, a little bit of compassion in her voice. "I'll be going now. When in danger, please call me with your spell."

She jumped into the air, beautiful, deadly, and faster than the eye.

Shirou took a deep breath, totally exhausted. Where should he go? What should he do? Or, to be honest – what COULD he do?

Not much, really. But staying here like a complete idiot would give him nothing. Finding a hideout and taking some rest sounded like the best idea for now.

It started raining. Feeling pathetic, Shirou sat on the ground in some dark alley, where garbage, like him, belongs.

* * *

"This War already started, so it must end. But another one should never begin."

Two Masters and two Servants gathered in the living room in Tohsaka mansion, enjoying afternoon tea and discussing strategy. A war council would be the best word to describe this brainstorm.

"So, any idea how to stop it without killing any Servants?"

These question caused heavy silence.

"Caster must die," Lancer said coldly after a while.

"Assassin too," Archer added with - almost perfectly - hidden hatred in his voice. He was the only one in the company who was standing, looking blankly in the window, with his arms crossed as usual. "And I don't think we may let Berserker run freely, killing random people."

"So there's no way," Rin concluded. "Ok, and what we'll do when this Grail awakens anyway? Should we put him to sleep, again, or destroy it once and for all?"

Another moment of awkward silence.

"It should be destroyed, completely, so this mud will not be able to spread, at all." Archer was almost scary, cold determination in his voice. "Maybe with two, three Noble Phantasms combined, or with power of Command Seals, it will be possible."

"Maybe?" Bazett caught the key word.

"No victory is certain. No future is obvious." A strange melancholy in Archer's words and posture. "Most likely, this battle is hopeless, I fear."

"A hopeless battle, you say?" Lancer stretched out on the couch with a cheeky smile. "It will be not my first. Actually, almost every battle I fought in my life was hopeless, so count me in."

"It's still better than sitting here and watching like the rest is ruining this city." Rin smiled, mostly to encourage his Servant. He was the only one who looked hesitant right now.

_Archer, are you with me?_

_Always, Rin._

Tohsaka believed in him and it was enough to make Archer happy.

"How do we get through Berserker on guard?" Bazett took a biscuit and swallowed it in the blink of an eye.

"No sword can cut him, so why not just shoot him down with a bow?" Rin poured some more tea to their cups.

"Rin, have you forgotten? I'm firing swords, not arrows. I suppose my normal arrows would only enrage him."

_And I have no idea when I completely lose my ability to project anything._

"Right, so it's up to me then?" Lancer was already excited, expecting a good fight. "And the three of you will go for Caster while I keep him busy."

"Two of us," Bazett said proudly. "Good Master should be assisting his Servant."

They were discussing the details, but Archer barely listened, visibly worried. Corrupted Grail was filling him with magical energy as long as it worked, even half-asleep between the wars. This is why bowman had enough mana to stay there for ten years without draining Rin to death. If they destroy the Grail, then…

_Man, I really suck as a Servant. Since when I want to stay here? This is not where I belong, I cannot live like a human anymore. So why do I even bother?_

He smiled gently. Rin had taught him how to. Those years as Tohsaka's family pet were priceless.

However, you have no choice but to wake up, even from the most beautiful dream.

Thinking of which, where would his spirit go after destroying the Grail? Would he return to his role as Counter Guardian? Or maybe he would be sent to some sort of hell because of this curse? He might also become a wandering wraith or just vanish, like a complete abomination should…

_It doesn't matter. Some things just have to be done._

Especially because of that, Archer decided to use his remaining time there to the fullest.

* * *

"What is this place?"

"You may call it 'Emiya residence', although this name has no real meaning anymore. It was abandoned about ten years ago and fell into ruin."

It was devastated, indeed. _Only spiders and dust might feel there like home_ , Sakura thought. She was lying on the Japanese-style bed, in a big but messy room, smell of mold in the air.

"What happened?"

"I killed the worms inside you with spiritual blade. But at the same time I infected your circuits with dark energy flowing through my own circuits. Now you should be able to use the elemental magic you was born with. You should be even more powerful with shadow and dimensions, I suppose."

Honest and objective, there was no reason to do not trust his words. Sakura picked up a pocket mirror, which Assassin laid down next to her pillow. She was struck speechless by the view. She and this strange Servant looked almost like siblings right now, both covered with shadow and black 'tattoos', both white-haired, with frightening red eyes.

"Why did you help me?"

He shrugged, playing with the dagger.

"No particular reason, really." Assassin hesitated for a while, then spoke again, quietly. "I did something like you once, and it was equally stupid, if not more. I thought we are much alike."

"I see." She rose to sitting position, still a little dizzy. "What do you want in return?"

"Nothing. You may go and do whatever you like. You're free now."

Again, no lie in his words.

_But what does it really mean: to be free? Especially for someone like me?_

She stared at Assassin, at his still, muscular back and white hair. Even yesterday she would be terrified just by looking at him, the cruel enemy of every creature alive. But at her current state, she felt the same urge to hurt and destroy, so she could understand him well. For Sakura, as she was right now, Assassin looked like the embodiment of loneliness and despair.

"May I stay here, with you?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder in astonishment, one red eye burning in the dark.

"I thought you have someone to save and care for?"

"I have." She smiled, warmly, but without real joy. "I will protect them with all my might, but… I can't really go back now, can I? I do not belong to their world anymore."

Assassin had no answer for her.

"You should rest for now. I'll be back in the morning."

And he left Sakura alone, in ruined mansion, lost in her thoughts.


	28. The First Disaster

_"_ _You have some nerve to challenge me on my ground, I must admit."_

_"_ _This town is under protection of Tohsaka family," Rin said with cold anger. "There's no such thing like your ground here, intruder."_

* * *

When they came at the temple gates, someone was already fighting there. However, Berserker was not really into it, trying to run away and hide, only magic was keeping him in place.

A terrible noise resounded in the air, forcing them all to cover their ears. It was a trigger to make Berserker worth his class name. The monster roared horribly and fell into a frenzy, attacking everything in sight.

"So it is Grendel, indeed." Archer raised his eyebrow, watching the creature coming at Saber.

"Grendel? The one from Anglo-Saxon poem?"

Bowman nodded.

"He is known of killing Danes when they were too loud at night. He just couldn't stand the noises and got mad. No weapon could hurt the monster. And then Beowulf killed him."

"How?" Rin stared at Archer, a little excited. "With some kind of magic sword or something?"

"He tore his arm off, bare-handed. And Grendel bled out to death." Bazett gave them a thin smile. "Any volunteers to check out this method?"

"Ask Saber." Lancer smiled. "It's her problem now."

"But we're going according to plan anyway?" Rin reached out her sword and checked jewels in her pocket.

"Yes." Bazett pulled on her gloves. "We'll distract both Berserker and Saber, she may do something stupid again. But you two must hurry with Caster."

Rin nodded and glanced at her Servant.

"Come, Archer. We'll make it quick."

* * *

Gravel was crackling under their feet when they arrived at the temple courtyard. They did not reach the building – a horde of bone warriors surrounded them.

"You have some nerve to challenge me on my ground, I must admit."

Caster was flying above their heads, her coat spread like a wings.

"This town is under protection of Tohsaka family," Rin said with cold anger. "There's no such thing like your ground here, intruder."

"Oh?" Caster smiled, her violet lips curled into a mocking grin. "To think that I was considering an alliance with you once... but now I have no need for weaklings."

 _Looks like she's underestimating us, Archer._ Tohsaka stood in a fighting position, back to back with her Servant, Azoth sword in her hand.

Archer smiled, his Kanshou and Bakuya also ready, although blades seemed to be a little more fragile than usual.

_Good. It will be a great training session for you, Rin._

_Just watch me!_

He chuckled mentally, overjoyed by her enthusiasm.

_Keep them busy, and I will shoot her before she decides to use magic against us._

_Hey, I am your Master, not otherwise, stop ordering me!_

Skeletons attacked and Tohsaka's team responded properly. Rin's modified Azoth blade was cutting the creatures to pieces with ease. Archer got rid of his portion in a blink of an eye and projected his bow.

Caster noticed mistake in her judgment quickly; she muttered with displeasure and attacked enemy Servant with beams of pure energy. Every one of them was able to destroy him with one strike.

_Archer, you..?_

_Yes, don't worry, Rin._ He was dodging the beams with enormous speed, totally focused. _But be careful, I'm sure her Master will attack you._

 _He may try!_ Tohsaka snorted, while beheading an overgrown bone lizard.

* * *

Two Servants, joined in an unexpected alliance, were giving Berserker's hell, although they could not really hurt him. The creature was running blindly between the two warriors, and its every strike was enough to crush them. The best thing their Masters could do now was not getting in the way.

"Don't you think you're enjoying this battle too much, Lancer?" Unfriendly voice came from the woods. "Your Master is left unprotected. Shame of you."

"Shit!" Lancer made it on time - he turned back and deflected all the black blades, which were coming at Bazett straight from the air. Unfortunately, Berserker's giant arm reached him at the same moment. He flew few meters in the air, with almost torn belly, and painfully hit the stairs. "I'll kill you for this, you pest!"

Still hidden Assassin answered him with annoying laugh.

"Lancer?"

"I'm fine, Master." He jumped ahead, despite of his wounds, and blocked another Grendel's strike. "What are these two doing for so long there?"

At the same moment, Saber struck Berserker from the opposite side, giving Lancer some time to regain balance. Mindless monster forgot about his previous target and charged at King of Knights without a pause.

"Master, this fight won't end this way," Saber concluded after a long and tiring exchange of blows

"Yes, Saber." Ilya stepped back, her familiars formed a shield to repel possible Assassin's attack. "Do not hesitate anymore."

"Understood, Master."And she raised her holy sword high above her head, ready for a powerful strike. Berserker charged at her with a wild growl.

"Saber, don't!" Lancer shouted, his spear ready to be thrown. "This barrier will…!"

His cry drowned in the sound of explosion behind the gate.

"Ex…!"

"Saber, sto…!"

* * *

"Rin, look out!"

Master of Caster indeed decided to join the fight. He appeared when Rin almost managed to attack Caster with her spells, while witch was still busy pursuing Archer.

Familiar black daggers appeared from nowhere. Part of them was aiming for Rin and was easily deflected by both Archer and the girl. The rest pierced Kuzuki's chest before he could react.

"Souichirou!" Caster shouted, running to her Master, but it was already too late. "Assassin, why?" - she asked, holding the wounded man in her arms.

Assassin was standing on the rooftop, his arms crossed, and red eyes smiling.

"What?" An obvious joy in his voice. "Is killing Masters not the specialization of my class?"

"You traitor!" Caster fired a powerful beam of energy to smash him.

"Now is our chance, Archer." Rin said, raising a shield with her gem's magic, in case of another Assassin's attack.

Red warrior knew it too, already readying his bow. This witch collected enough mana to stay in material form even without a Master, she had to be killed anyway. Archer held his breath, preparing Caladbolg to finish her once and for all. Projection went well, not counting a few black furrows on the sword's surface. He gathered mana quickly and shot.

And then chaos began…

* * *

Archer was trying to protect Rin, that was the only thing he remembered, when he woke up on the ground, covered with dust and tiles. Temple's surroundings looked like after a great earthquake, with big hole in the centre of courtyard. Ground was melting in some places, thin streams of lava were flowing here and there, congealing slowly in the cold air.

Red warrior stood up, moaning painfully. His coat was still burning in random places, fragments of pavement and stones stuck in his back. He glanced around and spotted partially burned corpse of Caster's Master. Assassin's dark blades were still in Kuzuki's chest. After a short analysis Archer understood, why he found them familiar before.

_So these are Kotomine's Black Keys… More specifically their darkened projections._

Caster, knocked down by Archer's last attack and also burned, was vanishing slowly into violet mist. And Rin was nowhere to be found…

_Our Noble Phantasms must have reacted somehow with the barrier and unleashed this hell. And I must have lost consciousness_ _in this chaos… Rin? Rin! I can't feel you…_

He was trying to find her on the ruins, with all senses of Heroic Spirit. Still nothing.

 _Rin! Where are you?_ He shouted mentally, feeling growing panic instead of their usual connection.

No one answered.

* * *

Gigantic corpse of Grendel was slowly dispelling in the wind, the creature finally could enjoy the silence.

Saber looked miserable, probably struck by reflection of her own Noble Phantasm. She was sitting with Ilya on the stairs, letting healing spells work, with no further intent to fight. She was shocked by magnitude of the disaster, which she, partially, caused.

"Listening to good advice was really so difficult for you, Saber?" Lancer shook his head, standing few meters from her, still bleeding. Fortunately, his injuries were not very serious, he was recovering rather quickly.

Bazett, covered with dust and her Servant's blood, but unharmed, was first to spot Archer approaching.

"Rin is not with you?" – she asked, worried.

"I… wanted to ask you the same question."

"Oh, you've lost your young lady?" Lancer was mocking him, to hide that he was worried too. "But you can localize her, right?"

An angry grimace, which Archer gave him, was better than any answer. Red warrior just walked past them in silence.

"Archer, wait!" Bazett was looking at him with compassion, but her voice was strong and decisive. "You won't help her in such state. We must rest and then we'll go to find her."

Bowman wanted to object, but Cú Chulainn interfered.

"She's alive, yes?" He said, blocking Archer's way with his spear. "If someone would want her dead, she would be dead already."

This made some sense, but… Red warrior clenched his fists, frustrated.

"We'll go for her immediately after recovering, I promise," Bazett added. "Calm down. You're barely standing."

Swallowing his shame and anger, Archer agreed.


	29. Where Everything Started

_"_ _I'm the nameless one, the spreader of the plague, the one who'd been abandoned. These are names given to me because of you, Rin Tohsaka."_

* * *

"This is not what I want," Ilya said, walking slowly through the red Fuyuki bridge. "It looks like we've been manipulated into this fight to spread destruction. And being manipulated is not my favourite thing, not at all."

The girl looked at the sky, painted red, announcing beautiful dawn. She sighed and, after a long pause, said honestly:

"I don't know what we should do now, Saber."

Arturia also was visibly worried, still shocked after the night catastrophe. It seemed that this annoying Archer was right, and all this fighting was pointless from the start. Her wish will never be granted. Her time in Fuyuki was a mistake, a waste of time. And being useless is not a good feeling, indeed.

"Anyway…" Ilya continued after a short while, as if she just came up with some idea. "We should not fight other Servants anymore. At least not this Lancer and Tohsaka team."

"But… What's the use of a Servant who does not fight, Master? What can I do for you except fighting for the Grail?"

Ilya smiled, grabbing Saber's hand and shaking it playfully.

"Trying to save the world with me sounds good to you?"

"Master…" King of Knights was truly surprised.

"Saber, father wanted to save the world once. He failed and that's why he's so sad now. First I thought that I can make him happy just by winning the Grail, but now I know this is not the way. I should rather save the world for him. Will you help me, Saber?"

Her red eyes were shining with faith and hope. Saber could not ignore such effort.

"It will be a honour to assist you, Master."

"Good." Ilya smiled again and said with an absolute confidence: "But first we need some breakfast. Saving the world must wait, it's not something you can do with an empty stomach."

* * *

"You're not healing." Bazett noticed. She was taking out carefully fragments of stones and other rubble from Archer's back with chirurgical precision. Her patient was enduring this operation calmly, not talking or even breathing if necessary. Lancer was observing them from the couch, lying there comfortably, with only one eye opened.

"It looks like mana from Rin was also cut off somehow."

"Can't you just take more from the Grail?"

"I… don't want to."

She understood his decision. It was not that difficult to imagine what he was going through right now, continuously fighting with the curse. She suspected that Archer was going to break anyway, it was only a matter of time.

With his injuries cleaned at last, red warrior stood up and left them, thanking for help.

"He will go for her, no doubt." Lancer yawned.

"And you will go after him, I suppose?"

"Yeah. And you'll will go for Kirei while we keep his Servants busy?"

Bazett looked a little surprised, how easily she's been seen through. Then she smiled.

"Something like that. But let me make one thing clear, Lancer." She took a deep breath and said, quietly but with complete determination: "No stupid sacrifices. Or all my fighting this far would be for nothing."

"Huh?" He raised one eyebrow, more curious than amazed. "That was weird, Master. But you are so stubborn woman, that I think I have no choice but to obey."

Bazett blushed more than a little, relieved, that he could see only her motionless back right now. Cú Chulainn should never know, that she became a Master just to meet him. Or that she was envious of Tohsaka for having her Servant around for long ten years. She hoped that Lancer would never guess her real reasons and desires, even through the bond they shared. And, most of all, Bazett was determined to find a way to keep him with her as long as possible. But he had to cooperate, in some cases at least.

"Good to see you obedient finally," she said to break suspicious silence.

His sincere, loud laughter echoed through the mansion.

* * *

"Hey, kid! It's not a very safe place for a Master, don't you think?"

Shirou raised his head to look at a strange guy in red-black coat. Tohsaka's Servant, if he remembered correctly. But he looked different than before, tired and wounded. The boy was wondering what is needed to bring a ghost to such a state.

"There's no safe place for someone like me."

"True. Where's your Servant?"

"Where's your Master?"

Archer could do nothing but laugh. This conversation made no sense, truly.

"Well… I think we are equally pathetic right now." He chuckled, without true joy. "Since you are already sitting here with no particular reason, and with your stomach rumbling terribly, can you tell me what happened?"

"Why not…" Shirou shrugged and summarized last events. This strange Servant looked worried, more than he should be.

"You know that Caster was defeated last night, along with Berserker?" Red warrior said after a long while. "Lancer and I have no interest in attacking you, Saber would probably also let go… So you should keep going. There's still hope for you, kid. And you're not the one to give up easily, are you?"

Archer reached out his hand to help the boy get up.

"I will die soon, anyway," Shirou said, giving the Servant a suspicious look. "This is the price for using magic beyond my capabilities."

"But it's still up to you if you'll die as a loser, or as a hero, right?"

Shirou clenched his teeth and stood up, accepting the helpful hand that was given to him.

* * *

"So, have you figured it out already?"

Lancer jumped from one of the roofs and joined Archer on the dark street. Bowman looked lost, like he just ran out of ideas.

"What?"

"Where a pest like Assassin can feel like home?"

 _Home?_ A new idea suddenly appeared in Archer's mind. Lancer's words made the pieces of the puzzle begin to form a logical picture.

"Idiot," he snarled.

"Hey, be careful to whom you're talking like that!"

"Not you." Archer ran his hand through hair, embarrassed and angry. "Me! How could I forget this place?"

He jumped in the air and speeded up to his limits.

"So, where are we going?" Cú Chulainn followed him with ease.

"To the place where everything started."

Ruins of former Emiya residence were not far away. The place was dark and unfriendly, and its current state made Archer's heart hurt.

"You are not welcomed here, please go back."

A girl with white hair and red, terrifying eyes stood at the courtyard, surrounded by shadow familiars. They were the size of an average man, two long tentacle-hands and body made of materialized curse.

"Sakura?" Archer was really shocked by her new appearance and abilities; something told him that Assassin was the one to blame. "Why are you protecting this bastard?"

The girl smiled gently, like she used to do long ago, in another timeline…

"I just can't let you hurt Brother," she explained calmly. "He suffered too much already, just let him be and go home."

It was not Assassin's fault, Sakura was sure of that. You can't blame birds for singing or stars for shining. And he was spreading the disease which was flowing through his veins. No one ever asked him if he wants to. He was what he was, and he could do nothing about it.

But it was certainly not his fault.

"You know that I can't go back without Rin."

"I know." Sadness in her voice was just too deep. "I don't want to hurt you two, but I cannot let you pass. I'm sorry."

She gave her familiars a sign to attack and slowly walked back into the mansion.

"Well, I must admit I didn't expect this." Archer projected his swords; luckily this time they were not infected.

"But it happened." Lancer shrugged. "Deal with it, Archer. Sometimes you just have to be a man – stand and fight."

"I'm glad that only sometimes." Red warrior couldn't stop teasing him.

"Idiot."

They were watching approaching enemies, counting shadows, analyzing situation.

"So, what do you say, Archer?"

"That it's always good to have someone to firing arrows from behind his back."

"You damn loser…"

They attacked together, perfectly matched, as on some soundless signal. Back to back, they were protected from shadow-like limbs by a barrier of whirling lance and blades. No single enemy dared to come closer.

"You're not so bad after all", Lancer admitted, smiling.

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"That you keeping up and it's good enough for a jerk like you."

"Who are you calling a jerk, you jerk?"

Another wave of shadows came, it looked like Sakura could produce an infinity amount of them. These creatures were not very fearsome opponents for two Servants working together, but Sakura was right in her choice – they just would not let them pass.

"I'm afraid I must leave you now, Archer." Cú Chulainn hissed through his teeth, visibly disturbed. "My Master is calling."

"I will not cry out of longing. Go."

And Lancer vanished with a power of Command Seal, leaving Archer surrounded by shadows.

* * *

Tohsaka opened her eyes and moaned. She was tied to a chair and had the worst headache ever. The room was dark, but not totally. She could recognize some stuff usually kept in a storerooms, so it must have been this kind of place. And she was not alone in here.

"Who are you?" She tried to free herself, but magical bonds held her tight.

"I'm the nameless one, the spreader of the plague, the one who'd been abandoned. These are names given to me because of you, Rin Tohsaka." Red-eyed Servant said without any emotion, stating facts; there was no sadism, nor joy coming from revenge in his voice. "If you cooperate, you will leave this place untouched."

Assassin projected a black spiritual dagger and, with no more explanations, let the blade pierce Rin's magic circuits and nerves.

She clenched her teeth, trying not to cry out of pain.

"You know what I'm doing, right?" He smiled, enjoying her vulnerability. "One wrong move and your circuits will be filled with black mud, so better don't move."

"Why?"

"So you will recall."

Tohsaka shuddered, terrified. How can she recall something that have not happened? It will happen? Maybe? This guy must be insane, to think she'll remember future events…

"Oh, I have it finally…"

Rin dreamed of fainting, the pain was just too great. She felt like something deep inside her nerves was cracking and she was losing something very precious right now.

Suddenly Assassin froze, a strange grin on his face.

"To use it at this moment, Master? Are you this desperate?" And he vanished, laughing, pulled out from here by the power of Command Seal.


	30. Irreversible Damage

_"_ _To defeat someone like you one arm is more than enough."_

* * *

"I did not expect you to be so vindictive and silly to come here in your current state. You want me to finish you off so badly?"

To tell that Bazett was angry at this moment would be a great understatement.

"To defeat someone like you one arm is more than enough."

She wasted enough time and had no more words for this traitor. Some things cannot be forgiven. Runes on her hand and legs were glowing with bright light, when she attacked.

Years ago, younger Kotomine would probably be able to defeat her, but now she was stronger, physically and mentally. Yet he managed to keep up to her, repelling her blows and answering with almost equal ones. It was annoying, Bazett thought, and decided to speed up.

That was the best tactic for this fight, indeed. Even though he was using Command Seals to strengthen himself, he already sweated and breathed heavily of fatigue. One, two strikes more and victory would be hers.

Faster, faster, stronger. It was the best moment, Bazett knew it. She caught her opponent out of balance, with his chest unprotected. There was no possible way for him to block or avoid upcoming punch.

A strong flow of gathering mana raised between them, taking the form of a Servant.

"Coward." She hissed angrily and jumped back, not sure how to react. She would not hesitate to take on Assassin, but Archer was a different matter. And Kirei would most likely flee while she would be fighting his Servant. Bazett needed Lancer's aid to achieve her goal. "Come, Lancer."

* * *

Archer, tired and overwhelmed by shadow familiars, was about to take more energy from the Grail, when the creatures just stopped attacking him. They sank into the ground and vanished from sight, all at once. It was obvious that Sakura must have ordered them to, but…

_Why? Does it mean that Assassin is not here anymore?_

He looked around, but could not see anything suspicious. Not dispelling his blades, he ran through the courtyard, calling out to his Master.

"Rin? Where are you, Rin?"

"I'm here, Archer."

Bowman came in like a hurricane, almost breaking the door in the way.

"Rin…" His voice was full of relief and affection. "Are you hurt?"

He untied the girl and held her tight in his arms, unable to keep his cool anymore.

"I'm alright, just a little numb and tired. But you look terrible… "

"I know. Let's get out of here, Rin."

He picked her up so quickly, that she had no time to protest.

"Wha… Archer, let go of me right now…"

"No." He was carrying Rin like she had no weight at all, stubbornly refusing to release her. They looked like a newlyweds, but bride was not as happy as she should be.

"What are you doing, pervert?" Tohsaka blushed and tried to hit him with clenched fists, but her blows lacked true enthusiasm. She gave up eventually and sighed, slowly submitting to sleepiness. "Ok, do what you want. I will have my revenge on you later, you stubborn idiot."

"I love you too, Rin."

She shuddered after these words, terrified. It was exactly what Assassin was trying to show her. It already started and was impossible to stop?

"Archer…"

"I'm sorry, Rin. I just don't want to waste time anymore on pretending that I don't care."

Bowman jumped and they were flying now through the cold air, but she felt a strange heat on her cheeks anyway.

"What's wrong, Rin? You're quiet... It's because I said too much?"

"No, it's fine. But Archer..." She clung to him even more. "What do we do without our bond now?"

"Well, I suppose that we will have to communicate like a normal human beings, Rin. Don't you think it's terrifying?"

"Archer, please… I meant mana flow and localization."

"Don't worry, I will be fine without your mana. And from now on I will guard you everywhere and always, you're not allowed to make a single step without me."

"Now that sounds terrifying."

He laughed like never before, so sincere and joyful, that she smiled involuntarily. But, deep inside, this anxious feeling remained. Tohsaka was not sure what kind of future Assassin wanted to show her, but now she just could not even imagine it as possible to happen.

* * *

"Using me as your shield?" Assassin chuckled, while repelling Lancer's strike. "Better hurry up, Master."

Kotomine was already on his way. Furious Bazett tried to follow him, but rain of daggers held her in place.

"Don't let him wound you, Master!" Lancer helped her block all the blades, although she was doing well by herself. "He will infect you with this black mud or whatever it is."

Assassin stepped back, readying another part of throwing weapons. No way he could win with Cú Chulainn at full strength, they all knew it. But to cause him some troubles for a while was completely different matter, even with Bazett's assistance.

Well, for a very short while.

"Good that he ordered you to come," Lancer said with a murderous intention. "You saved me a lot of troubles with searching for you, pest."

Bazett followed Kotomine anyway, this weak Servant could do her no harm with Lancer nearby. There was no way for Assassin to flee, Lancer was too fast. No possibility for him to block Cú Chulainn's strikes with his thin, rapier-like blades, they broke and vanished one by one. He could not even use his Noble Phantasm, desperately avoiding blows so strong, that every one of them could be the last.

Naming this 'a fight' was wrong – it was an execution.

"I told you that you'll die for messing with me." Lancer had no mercy for his enemy.

"Yes, I will. But not yet."

"Stubborn pest."

When Assassin was sure, that his Master was far away, in a safe place, he withdrew immediately. At least he tried to, because at this moment spear hit him right into chest. Masked Servant spit with blood and lost his balance.

"I will not let you escape!" Lancer pushed harder, to finish him off. But Assassin managed somehow to shift into spirit form, making his opponent growl with frustration.

"Impossible! How could he?!" Cú Chulainn's angry cries echoed through the church, some benches also suffered because of warrior's short temper.

Few moments later Bazett returned, also visibly frustrated. She did not have to say that she lost her prey.

"I had him. It must have been a special skill, or something, to vanish like that." Lancer shrugged. "But I'm sure I damaged his core. He's dead anyway, no magic would fix him."

"At least something good from this mess."

They remained silent in their way home, thinking of revenge for this humiliation.

* * *

Rider bit her lip in anger. She analyzed the situation and came to the conclusion, that there was nothing she could do to get out of this mess unharmed.

First of all, she found Sakura and could not forgive herself, that she did not manage to protect the girl. Assassin proposed Rider cooperation once, she refused. So he took Sakura instead, and poisoned her with his insanity and twisted morality.

Rider had some pride and because of this pride she lost one Master already. No way she would let this boy die without a fight. Rider would be a failure as a Servant to just watch him destroying himself and do nothing.

But he was dying already. Not to mention that he could not give Rider enough mana to stay in this world.

That's why she decided to reverse the food chain and feed him instead. There was no time left. Sigils were also ready to activate.

"Blood is Life. And I will give you life, Master."

The barrier covered the whole area, causing pain and despair, glowing upon the district with the ominous red reflection.

* * *

"They must kill each other, not cooperate. It's not enough."

Three people were watching this night spectacle from the ruins of Ryuudou Temple, enjoying energy flows, which were emanating from the underground.

"Your leprotic dog did not make it, Kotomine? Don't tell me he's already dead?"

"He would be dead soon. But I have two Command Seals left to use him even beyond his normal capacity."

Golden-haired man looked unconvinced, but did not comment.

"You could defeat them all easily, Archer."

"Yes, but I am not interested in mongrel's fights. They're pathetic. I will go for the vessel," Servant decided, but he was not very enthusiastic about it.

"Black or white one?" – asked the third man, bald and very old one.

The Servant looked at him with disgust, surprised, that he dared to speak in king's presence.

"We may try both."


	31. The Defiled Poem

_"_ _Assassin, I want you to know… Whatever you was trying to show me… you are wrong. I will not… It will not happen."_

* * *

He opened one eye just to see a ray of sunlight falling through the broken window.

_I was always watching only the night sky, for so long, that I almost forgot that sunlight exists._

For a while Assassin felt a little lost, not knowing where he was. He recognized the room eventually and sighed. To think that after all these years he would return to this bedroom…

Sakura was lying nearby, her body was warm, her breathing regular and calm. She insisted on transferring more mana to him, although they both knew it was useless. Nothing could save him after Lancer's blow. But he had to admit, that he felt much better after Sakura's intervention.

For a very short while he wondered, how would it be to have her as Master. She probably would not let him fight at all, would she?

It had no meaning now, when he was dying. He expected, that Kotomine would now use him to the fullest, probably in some suicidal mission.

"What's on your mind?"

"Honestly? I was thinking how would it be to have you as my Master." He smiled a little, unusual not aggressive grin on his face. "Not that you have a need for dying Servant."

"We may try." She said, looking straight into his eyes. "You will make an oath and I will supply you with mana."

"Sakura… it's useless, I'm…"

"You will not lose anything, yes? But for one, two days you will do something new and find your answer. So… why not?"

She was good in provoking men, no doubt, especially with her sleepy, attractive appearance in the early morning.

_Actually, why not?_

"Fine. I swear to obey you."

"And I swear I will not betray you."

Something within him shattered at this moment. Or maybe it was only the damage of the core after last fight? He was not sure, but sensation itself was painful as hell.

"I will make some tea. And breakfast." Assassin stood up suddenly. He had to admit that even walking was difficult in his current state; to lay down and sleep all day was a tempting possibility.

"You don't have to, you should rest."

"It's only a tea, you know? And Kirei will order me to fight anyway."

"But you will fight only when forced to, right? You swore to obey me, so please confirm." She smiled, and it was a vicious smile of Tohsakas, no doubt. She looked much more like Rin than Aoi right now.

_It's a curse to remember such things, isn't it?_

"Fine. I will not start any fight myself. I have no strength to do so."

"Good." With a smile, she joined him in the devastated kitchen and helped a little, so no more plates would be broken in his shaking hands.

* * *

There was a future, where two sisters covered in black were fighting over the burning ruins. There was a future, where they were burning everything together, laughing at the dying world, until Counter Force intervened. There was a future, when a girl with magic and sword made a contract with the World to undo the catastrophe she caused.

And all of them started when Rin Tohsaka, thirty one years old, experimented with forbidden magic, trying to save her loved ones by summoning her Servant ten years sooner than it should happen.

But there was no future with "they lived happily ever after". There was no future with "everyone survived". There was not even future where they were still be able to live together.

"What have I done?"

"Rin, wake up."

She opened her eyes to find out, that she's safe in her own bed, in her own bedroom.

"It was a bad dream, Rin." Bazett smiled. "Good that you're finally awake, this Servant of yours will probably attack me if you keep screaming like this."

"I was…? Oh." Tohsaka was rubbing her eyes, not fully awake yet. "And Archer?"

"He's waiting outside the door." Bazett was strangely serious. She hesitated for a moment, but finally spoke, trying to sound as gently and neutral as possible: "Be careful, Rin. It may be dangerous to trust him."

Rin gazed at Bazett, trying to understand her intentions. It looked like Fraga just wanted to help them. This conversation was even more frightening because of that.

"Why?"

"Because he may blacken completely at any time. And after that he will not be your Servant anymore."

Rin was aware of danger, but decided to ignore her doubts. It would not be fair to him. They were perfectly matched from the first day and then friendship followed, a very deep one. Her Archer will never do her any harm. He may look strange and cynical from a distance, but she knew that he's kindhearted and caring inside.

"What do you think will happen to him?"

"I suppose that he may become a raging beast, submitted completely to evil entity inside the Grail."

Rin shook her head.

"He will not. Being not a typical Heroic Spirit, he has some resistance. That's what he said. And it was perfectly fine for ten years already."

"Well, I hope so." Bazett smiled a little, but still was worried. "Anyway, just please keep in mind that Grail's presence is becoming stronger with every fight. This is why we have to stop this madness at any cost. If I were you, I would not let him go near it again. And Lancer will keep an eye on him, just in case."

"Thank you, Bazett. I appreciate your advice."

"I'm glad I can be of any help. I owe you too much to ever repay."

"It was Archer who found you and saved you, Bazett, I just helped a little."

"I know." She was extremely sad at this moment. "That's why I decided to warn you. I want to help him. He's crippled somehow, right? He does not trust his own abilities, we all can see his problem."

Rin gently took her hand. Strange way to find a friend in the middle of War and all, truly, but she recognized Bazett as one.

"We'll get through this. All of us."

"Yeah, you're right. Who if not us?"

"Exactly."

And Bazett returned to her room, leaving Tohsaka with her wild thoughts.

_He's not mad. At least not in a way Bazett is thinking._

But why the hell he did not say a thing about his problems and fears? He really had some evil intentions to hide? Or it was just like Assassin showed her and nothing could be done?

No, it was not like that. The most possible reason was that this hopeless idiot just didn't want to make her worry for him.

Rin sighed.

_Well, I am worried anyway. How do you think I'll feel if you just vanish someday without a word, you moron?_

* * *

"So… we have this bloodsucking barrier over there and two potential vessels running freely to take care of. Where should we start?" – Archer asked, his good mood returned. He was healed completely and acted with more than one hundred and forty percent of his usual magical potential. The Grail must have fed him well, since he opened to its influence at last.

Team of two Masters and two Servants was patrolling the city on foot, discussing their tactics on the way. The night was quiet, if not counting disturbing red glow over the nearest district. And two strange people in a hurry, trying to pass unnoticed, but unable to do so because of their weird appearance.

"Sakura?" Tohsaka gave Archer a sign to take her up to the rooftop, to watch the scene from above. He jumped and Lancer with Bazett followed.

"It looks like they're running away from something." Curiosity and a little bit of anger in Cú Chulainn's voice.

"But he's not covering his presence?" Archer crossed his arms.

"Maybe he can't." Bazett shrugged. "His core is damaged, remember?"

"Right. So what should we do?"

"Follow them, of course." Tohsaka looked worried, after all her sister was involved. "Come, Archer."

"Just like that? So they will notice?"

"It's just the girl and a dying Servant, they may notice if they want to."

* * *

"You should not get involved. Please let us go." Sakura was holding Servant's hand, visibly scared.

"Easy, we want to talk." Tohsaka's voice and attitude were harsh, probably to hide her true emotions. "Who's pursuing you?"

White-haired girl was about to answer, but a sudden blast of mana forced her to step back from Assassin. He burst out laughing, an intense inflow of energy made him regain his old efficiency. It must have been a power of Command Seal to make this Servant destroy himself in the last powerful attack.

"So it was a trap, my cunning Master? To have them all infected?"

With these words he destroyed all the lanterns around with his daggers, covering the street with total darkness.

Lancer and Bazett reacted with runes, Tohsaka with her gems. Yet Assassin was nowhere to be seen, as if he just sank into shadows.

"Please don't fight," Sakura said to Rin, looking her straight in the eyes. "Kotomine is forcing him to attack you."

"Willingly or not, he'll be using his Noble Phantasm against us. We must focus on surviving first."

Assassin hid himself well, no magic or ability could detect him right now. Maybe it was also Kotomine's doing… But they could hear his voice, reciting the most unexpected spell.

"I am the Spreader of the Plague,

The one who'd been abandoned.

I have lost everything,

Even my name,

And never managed to save anyone.

Have acknowledged my pain

Yet never felt anything except it.

So, as I pray, Infinite Wastelands Arise."

Reality Marble dragged them in forcibly, with delusional fire and dancing shadows during the switch. It was a boring, flat landscape, only the starless night sky above and black, disgusting swamp on the ground. The air in this Reality Marble was heavy, making even breathing a painful, unpleasant experience. The view of this world made them almost feel sorry for the one who created it.

A familiar figure was standing at the center of this abandoned place, true king of nothing but despair, materialized in a form of ugly mud.

A shiver went down Archer's spine.

_From which timeline he came?_

An answer appeared inside his head short after, and it was terrifying.

_From this one._ This psycho was an effect of Archer's own choices during last War. In short – this will happen to him soon.

And, probably because of the Grail's essence in his veins, he felt extremely weak against this Servant.

"Rin, do not touch this mud."

"It's fine, I know it already. It's a fake, like an illusion, it works as long as you believe it's real. It would not do you any harm, except a headache, unless you're wounded or pierced by these blades." Tohsaka stepped ahead, pure determination in her eyes. "Assassin, I want you to know… Whatever you was trying to show me… you are wrong. I will not… It will not happen."

Enemy Servant gave her a sad smile.

"I hope you're right."

Archer projected his swords, fragile and blackened this time, determined to end Assassin and his little world once and for all.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lancer looked at him like at complete idiot.

"I made this mess, so it's my responsibility to clean it."

"Oh, yes." Lancer said with a harsh voice. "But you can't. You're no match for this Servant, deal with it."

Archer growled, utterly frustrated.

"Getting a little help sometimes won't kill you, you jerk. And don't get me wrong, it's not about you. I just don't like the vision of two of you together, raging around and destroying this city."

"Wait, who did you call "jerk", you jerk?"

"Missing the point, again? Better cover me."

Red warrior hesitated. He tried to analyze the structure of these spectral weapons, but never projected them yet. He had a bad feeling about it, like crossing the border that should not be ever crossed.

Unfortunately, he had no other choice.

Black daggers appeared, but were repelled by Archer's projections. Circuits of the both Servants cracked painfully every time they projections clashed. Another blades came, from every possible direction, and became neutralized by copies as well. Assassin was powerful in his desolated swamp, but bowman knew him just too well. It looked that they were able to continue like this until one of them just run out of magical energy.

And it was Assassin who exhausted himself first. Even two Command Seals could not keep his broken body functioning for long.

Lancer almost got him, but stopped; he just did not have to finish this attack. Reality Marble was already dispelled and barely standing Servant was slowly losing his material body. Cú Chulainn frowned, watching a painful grimace on Assassin's face.

"You were trying to disobey all the time?" – he asked, but did not have time to hear the answer.

"That was disgusting."

Golden portals appeared in the air. Swords and spears came out from them and pierced Assassin without mercy. He did not even try to dodge them.

"Still nothing for me, then?" He smiled, wiping blood away from his face with half-vanishing hand. "So it must be this way. Always."

He fell on his knees, unable to stand, just a shadow of a Servant.

Sakura was already near him, tears in her eyes, as she gently caressed his disappearing face.

"But this time, at least, I was not betrayed. Thank you, Sakura."

Assassin vanished, leaving the girl alone on the ground. Rin stood next to her, but not to comfort her sister or even to help her get up. Tohsaka was protecting Sakura from the golden-haired Servant with frightening aura.

_This doesn't make any sense, truly._ Archer also stepped back to shield his Master. _Why did Kirei order him to attack in the first place? Why Assassin disobeyed? Why losing the Servant in such meaningless fight? Or there was a deeper meaning behind it, a hidden plan?_

Bowman wished they could discuss this with Rin mentally like before, but it was not possible anymore. And this golden Archer was their real problem right now.

_If he decides to attack_ , _we'll be all doomed._


	32. Bonus: April Fools' Day

_So, it was only a long, bad dream_ , Archer thought when he woke up in his own world. Gears on the sky were moving as usual, clouds had their normal colors, wind was blowing as always.

However, when he stood up, he felt that something was wrong.

_Wait… where's my coat?_

Instead of his usual clothes, he was wearing a red jacket, too tight to fasten, so his chest and abdomen were partially exposed. And the collar. He had a dog-collar around his neck!

_What madness is that? Have someone dressed me like that when I was sleeping? It's a new class or something? Chippendale class?_

A terrible noise reached him suddenly, like someone was throwing his swords on a big garbage heap.

A strange person was walking through his Reality Marble, indeed. He saw familiar black ponytails and…

"R-Rin?!"

"Oh, you're finally awake. I thought that you have more useful stuff here, but I can see mostly some junk…" She took up a claymore from the ground, a heavy and old one, but it looked like its weight was nothing to her. "This one is already rusty, you see?"

And she threw it away, just like that.

"Why are you destroying my collection?" Archer sighed, it was not the most important question right now. "What are you doing here… and what's with this weird costume?"

"I am a Counter Guardian now, just like you! You like it?" She smiled viciously, like only Tohsaka can, and presented her new outfit, spinning around her own axis. "I made the project myself!"

"Well, it looks exactly like my usual one, except the parts where you are naked." He blushed a little and crossed his arms to hide embarrassment. "Actually, you are mostly naked, Rin."

"But you like it, right?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to not say anything stupid and enrage her needlessly.

"How did you get here anyway? You should be staying in your own little world right now."

Tohsaka rolled her eyes.

"Let's say I'm good at negotiating, ok?"

Archer's face became totally pale.

"Are you saying that you threatened Alaya?"

"Even if I did… so what?" She pointed Azoth blade at him. "I'm about to spend an eternity here, so I will do it on my terms, right?"

_Oh, gods, please help me…_

"So… Rin." He decided to change the subject. "You are fitted for which class exactly?"

"Saber, of course!" She smiled widely, her eyes were shining with stars, like in some old-schooled anime.

"What?! Why you are fitted for Saber class and…?!"

_And I am not?_

He covered his face with his hands, feeling the attack of despair coming.

"Told you already. I'm good at negotiating. Have any problems with that?"

It was not a time to be sarcastic. Actually, no time will be good for it from this day.

"No, I just thought you would feel better in Caster class or something?"

"Don't be silly!" She waved dismissively and laughed affectedly. "I'm just too awesome to be put in a Caster class. It's for losers!"

"Oh? Somebody here has something to say about MY class?"

Another woman came to the field of swords, her long hair was purple just like her Victorian dress, with décolletage big enough to make Archer blush again. He and Rin were both looking at the unexpected guest with their eyes wide open, utterly amazed.

"Sakura?!"

"What a silly face, dear sister," Sakura said with an annoying grin. Speaking and smiling like that, she was even more irritating than Gilgamesh right now. "Accurate for someone, who trained only muscles and forgot about brain."

"You!"

_And this is how the end of the world started…_

Archer decided to withdraw, one step, two steps. _Maybe they will not notice?_

Battle cries, spells, swords… Even hair and clothes were flying around because of their battle. When his Reality Marble shook after a great explosion, Archer decided to intervene at last.

"Girls, please. You'll spend an eternity here, so… fighting has no sense, you know? You'll get bored anyway."

Archer survived a moment of pure horror, when they were both staring at him. He was sweating a lot, terrified, feeling like a mouse which dared to interrupt cats fight.

After a few minutes of terror, girls just smiled and shook their hands to proclaim peace.

"Rin, don't you think we need to rearrange this place a little? It does not look like home at all."

"Yeah, a nice kitchen is necessary. And a library!"

"And a big sofa! With some fluffy pillows!"

And Archer was only standing there, lost and defeated, with a face of a child from whom the lollipop was taken.

_Can someone just summon me out of there, please?_

He lowered his head, resigned. With his low Luck he would probably never leave this place anymore…


	33. Creation-Destruction

_"_ _Rejoice, Faker. You will become the original creation soon. It is decided from the day you came here, ten years ago."_

* * *

"So… what do we have here? Two dogs, potential vessel and two useless mongrels."

It was hard to tell, who was more enraged by his words, but Bazett and Cú Chulainn were visibly mad. Tohsaka and her Servant, on the other hand, were just analyzing the situation, and Sakura gave no clear reaction, sitting on the ground with her head lowered and hair covering her face.

"So this is how King of Heroes acts?" Lancer said, tensed, and ready to attack. "Killing his allies?"

"You mean the leprotic dog?" Gilgamesh laughed. "It was a complete fake. You know that he dared to attack me to protect this girl over there? Unbelievable…" His eyes narrowed while he gazed at Archer, and it meant troubles. "Besides, Kotomine has the perfect replacement for him almost ready."

Red warrior was looking at him without blinking, searching for all possible emergency exits from this situation and preparing for the worst.

"What do you mean?" – he asked, partially to distract his opponent, partially because he was just curious.

"That original is always better than copy, you know?" A vicious grin appeared on Gilgamesh's face. "Rejoice, Faker. You will become the original creation soon. It is decided from the day you came here, ten years ago."

Rin stared at her Servant, totally surprised. She looked disappointed somehow, or even betrayed.

"What is he talking about, Archer?"

"You didn't tell her?" Gilgamesh laughed again, giving bowman no time to react. "You didn't tell the girl that you have to obey Kotomine's Command Seals?"

Even Bazett and Lancer were staring at Archer right now, total confusion on their faces. He felt cornered. At this moment he most likely lost his allies' trust and they were absolutely not to blame.

"For me you are still nothing more than a faker," Gilgamesh continued, "but for Kotomine you'll be like a gift from the Grail. Much better than this pathetic dog from the future. A copy of a faker, disgusting. I don't even want my weapons back after they touched him."

Behind Tohsaka's back Sakura stood up slowly, a dangerous black aura around her.

"Don't you dare call him like that." Shadows raised from the ground, the girl's red eyes were burning with murderous intent.

"S-sakura…" Rin stepped away, visibly scared. She'd never seen her sister angry before.

"Oh?" Gilgamesh raised one eyebrow, amused and disgusted at the same time. "You already have some fallen Heroic Spirits inside you, vessel-girl, that's why you so cocky?"

"Don't you dare speak of him…"

_This may be our chance_ , Archer thought. _With Sakura distracting him, with my projection and Lancer's Noble Phantasm we may be able to win. Not to mention, that this shadow magic may be effective against him. Unless he'll use this world-destroying sword…_

One glance at Lancer was enough to know, that both Servants came to the same conclusion and they would not hesitate to pick up a fight. But there was something else beside uncertain victory, that made them think rather of the way to avoid conflict, than of the tactic to win. This Heroic Spirit was powerful enough to activate the Grail – or at least its corrupted parts – alone, so killing him should be the last option.

"Sakura, calm down." Rin regained her spirit and was trying to stop her sister from escalating the conflict needlessly. "Don't let this big-headed idiot provoke you with his babbling."

"I see it now, you're infected as well." Golden-haired Archer was inspecting Sakura's circuits with clairvoyance and did not hide his disappointment. "I have no use for you. I'll go for the real vessel then. But first…" He turned right, staring at Rin, a dangerous light in his red eyes. "I will teach one arrogant little girl how to behave in the king's presence."

* * *

"It's more than enough already. For both of us. The end is near."

Rider did not answer or even turned around, having no intent to obey Shirou. She had to take care of him, like she promised, but it seemed that the only thing he was good at, was destroying himself.

"You don't want to talk with me, Rider?"

"I don't have to," she replied coldly. "I already know that you do not approve my methods and I don't need you to reprimand me."

A heavy sigh behind her back.

"I know it's not right and all, but… Thank you, Rider. For doing this for a loser like me. You are a very nice person."

He hugged her from behind and hid his face in her long hair. Woman did not know how to react, so she just let him continue, a little tensed, but also somehow pleased by his unexpected actions.

"Master, I'm not even a person anymore…"

"You are. So please stop."

Rider sighed and dispelled the barrier. It looked like the whole district breathed with relief. Distressing red sky regained its calm color, along with fresh breeze from the sea.

"Thank you." Shirou was still holding Rider in his arms, and she did not protest, until she felt a presence of another Servant. She freed herself from boy's embrace and stepped ahead, to defend him.

"Master, it looks like we interrupted something."

White-haired girl sighed heavily.

"What a pain. We came to save the people and there's nothing to do anymore…"

"Should we punish them, Master?" Saber was observing the enemy Servant carefully, but she was not carrying a sword or wearing her usual armor yet.

"No, punishing is boring and does not look heroic at all." Ilya gave Shirou a beautiful, peaceful smile. "Besides, they won't do this again, am I right?"

"You're right, Ilyasviel." Shirou responded kindly. "We're very sorry and we won't do this again."

"Oh, you remember my name, Matou Master!" She clapped her hands in joy. „I like you! And what's your name?"

"Shirou. Nice to see you again, Ilyasviel."

"Call me Ilya." She ran to him, ignoring Rider and Saber's objections, and hugged him without warning. "So nice… Uhmmm, can I ask you something, Shirou?"

"What's the matter, Ilya?"

"Can we go for a walk now, together? You see…" Ilya blushed a little, hesitating. "I always wanted to have a brother. Could we pretend, just for tonight, that you're my brother?"

Although he was a little surprised, Shirou stroked gently Ilya's hair. There was no reason to refuse, after all.

_Who knows if we survive to the morning, anyway? So what's wrong with giving some joy to this cute little girl?_

"Sure."

"Thank you, brother! You heard that, Saber?" She laughed, clinging to the boy. "Tonight Shirou is my brother, so no fighting!"

"Understood, Master." Artoria answered automatically, staring at Rider and trying to hide her smile. Long-haired Servant just shrugged and gave her a thin grin.

"You are a strange person, Shirou," she murmured to herself and followed her Master, feeling a strange heat inside her chest.

_What's this? Ah, it must be my 'heart'. I almost forgot I have one too…_

* * *

No blade reached Rin, they were all neutralized by their almost ideal copies.

"Creation is much more amusing than destruction, I must admit." Gilgamesh was firing his weapons at Archer with no pause. "Don't you agree, Faker?"

Red warrior was barely keeping up with him with projections, his weapons were fragile and incomplete. Sharp pain was crawling through his circuits with every produced blade and Archer knew, that soon he would be taken over by the curse.

"I cannot see creation in your actions," he replied, slowly proceeding back, trying to buy some time for Tohsaka to withdraw and pulling Gilgamesh away from the others. Soon they moved to the next street.

"You're so funny…" Gilgamesh opened the Gate of Babylon further, lighting up the sky with golden glow. "Don't you know that to create one must destroy first?"

"I know it too well." Archer clenched his teeth, sweat appeared at his forehead. "It's what I'm doing right now, after all."

Created blades came to meet king's treasures and repel or destroy them. With every creation Archer was destroying his own circuits. Creation and destruction were truly impossible to separate in their fight.

"You don't have enough here, do you?" Gilgamesh laughed, totally relaxed, with his hands in his pockets. "Only in your little world you could project enough to parry them all. Don't keep saving your mana, go on, take more from the Grail!"

He did, having no other choice. But it was not only a matter of magical energy. Archer was losing focus and could not read structure of Gilgamesh's weapons anymore. His vision went black and red, he could barely see anything through darkness and increasing headache.

_It's almost over… I cannot see anything except these black daggers_.

Desperate, he focused on creating Kanshou and Bakuya, giving all he's got in this, most likely, last full projection. They appeared at last, almost perfectly made, but covered with a thin layer of shadow-like substance.

_These are my last… I hope they won't break._

He had no other choice but to dodge and parry the missiles.

Still smiling, Gilgamesh stopped.

"I had a good time with you, Faker. You may go now and say hello to your true Master."

With these words, he shifted into spirit form and left the bowman exhausted on the street.

* * *

Lancer was ready to join the fight, seeing a possibility to achieve victory, but Bazett stopped him.

"No, Lancer. You're needed here, to protect the three of us." She tensed and looked him straight in the eyes. "He'll be fine. It's between them. And only between them."

She was trying to sound reasonable and confident, but she evidently doubted her own words.

Cú Chulainn did not look convinced, but remained silent, observing Rin. With trembling hands, she was thinking hard, desperately trying to see the reason behind last events.

"Why didn't he tell me?" – she said finally,

"Maybe he just forgot?" Lancer shrugged.

"Yeah, forgot that Kotomine could order him to kill me at any time?" Tohsaka was furious and sad at the same time.

Sakura gave her an unfavorable gaze. She approached Rin and slapped her without warning. She did not have to say anything, words 'I am ashamed of you' were almost painted on her face.

This sudden punch had sobered Tohsaka, tears filled up her eyes.

"Archer! Get back here!" She wasn't sure if her tears were caused by despair or anger. "By the power of my Command Seal I order you to get back immediately and stay by me!"

But it was already too late, spell did not reach him. Moreover, the signs on her hand, shining there proudly for last ten years, started to slowly vanish.


	34. With a Little Help From My Friends

_"_ _When you realize that people are ugly and evil, but you still want to save them – it is a kind of madness, right?"_

* * *

"My my, searching for you was a pain in the ass, honestly," Lancer said, materializing on the rooftop.

Archer was sitting there, resting, watching the night sky with a calm smile on his face. His last two swords were lying nearby; it should not be possible, but their shadow-like surface reflected the moonlight somehow.

"Good, these shadows are useful after all," he said, barely glancing at his 'guest'. "I suppose that powerful magic is needed to track me now if I don't want to be found." It was obvious that he was hiding from Kotomine and hoped the priest had no such magic at his disposal. "What's with this look, Lancer? You want to kill me or something?"

"I have not decided yet." Cú Chulainn sat next to him. "So, what exactly happened to you, jerk?"

"I lost my magic and my Master." Bowman shrugged. "The curse had taken me over. Well, almost. I'm not complaining, but resisting it constantly is painful like hell."

"So how did you do this?"

"There are two ways to fight this curse: to have an ego big enough to ignore its call or to not have an ego at all. If you're an average, you'll be most likely doomed."

Cú Chulainn did not have to ask, to which category Archer belonged, he knew it already.

"But how did you manage to hold out this long?"

"I… have spoken with the entity imprisoned in the Grail. We have much in common, I think. " He smiled at the full moon. "This one lost his own self to the extent, that the idea alone remained, not even any will behind it."

"Well, it sounds like you, no doubt." Lancer changed his position to more comfortable, with his arms crossed behind his head. "And your little lady sometimes behaves like this too."

"Yes, Tohsaka can be ruthless if necessary." Admiration in his voice, and a little bit of longing. "But let's back to the one inside the Grail. Unfortunately, his purpose is to grant people's wishes, evil ones. However, after a long talk, we realized what ours true wish is. Now we have to find a way to grant it."

"We?" Cú Chulainn raised one eyebrow, amazed. "Maybe you are insane already…"

Archer laughed.

"Maybe. When you realize that people are ugly and evil, but you still want to save them – it is a kind of madness, right?"

"Well, if you call it like that." He chuckled. "And your new invisible friend agrees with you in this matter?"

"Not really. It's more like… Hmmm." He paused, searching for the best words to describe it. "He thinks, that he'll be free, if he grants people's wishes. We're still negotiating."

"I see." Lancer stood up in one smooth movement, his spear hit the rooftop's surface with a quiet clink. "I'll be going now, I'm afraid that I'll start talking to the air like you, if I stay here any longer."

"Don't let yourself be killed in the meantime." Archer smiled again, his good mood was somehow distressing. "I don't mind if you kill Kotomine by the way."

"You want me to murder your new Master?" Lancer gave him irritating, mocking grin.

"I will never make a pact with him." Bowman's eyes narrowed, an emotion similar to hatred in his voice. "Unless he'll force me to. I think that our contract with Rin expired, because I'm technically a completely new Servant right now." He sighed, remembering something. "I'll be needing a Master to stay here anyway, the Grail itself is not enough. But I have a plan, I'm not giving up yet."

Lancer was thinking for a while, leaning on his spear.

"And you don't ask me to take care of your little lady?"

"No. Because I know you'll do it anyway." Archer reached out his hand, an envelope in it. "I'll ask you only to give it to her."

"Hey, I'm not a delivery boy!" But he took the letter anyway.

"It's hard to take you for one, you lack manners."

"Idiot. I'll kill you someday."

"Actually, you killed me once." Bowman was visibly enjoying surprise on Cú Chulainn's face. "Straight in the heart, I still have nightmares sometimes. But… forget about it."

Lancer just shook his head in disbelief and decided to go back. He was thinking hard on his way to the mansion, analyzing this strange conversation. There were two possible explanations: that Archer really had a very good plan, or that he already lost his mind.

* * *

"You are not going to stay here?"

Rin was standing on the stairs, her arms crossed, reprimand in her voice.

Sakura turned around to look at her sister. She was already near the door, trying to slip away into the night without goodbye.

"No, I still have someone I need to protect. Actually the same person you should be rescuing right now." Sakura chuckled, but not with real joy. "They say that it's common for sisters to fall for the same guy, right?"

Rin held her breath for a moment, totally surprised.

"You knew?"

"Yes." Sakura smiled gently, remembering something. "His eyes, the way he was thinking of himself and how he cared for others instead, and then his name…"

"Wait, you know his true name?"

"Of course." Sakura was watching her sister carefully, with compassion. "And you don't?"

Tohsaka lowered her head a bit, a strange mix of jealously and disappointment in her voice.

"No. He never told me."

"Rin." Sakura said calmly, waiting for the other girl to look her straight into the eyes. "It's not that he did not tell you. It's that you did not ask him."

Tohsaka froze. Sakura knew her better than anyone, even than Rin herself. White-haired girl smiled to her gently for the last time and left. Door slammed behind her with an empty sound.

* * *

Not long after her departure, Lancer came back to the mansion. He found Rin sitting on the stairs, at the same place, where Sakura left her.

"I'm not sure if postmen in this country wear blue uniforms, but it must be enough this time. Here, for you."

Tohsaka opened the letter and read it immediately, more than once.

"You know what's written in here?"

"No, but I may take a guess, that he wants you to stay away from him," he said with monotone voice, like reciting something boring and obvious. "And part ways with you, necessarily, because it's only safe and logical option for now."

Rin nodded, staring at the sheet of paper, like expecting new words to appear at any moment.

"He's right. It's the most logical and safe solution." She crumbled the letter in hand, thinking. "What's your opinion, Lancer?"

"It is, safe, logical and boring." He turned around, with an intention to leave. "This is what your head is telling you. But what about your heart?"

Tohsaka stared at his motionless back, trying to understand his true intentions. She did not expect him to tell something like that, not even in the wildest dreams.

"Lancer…"

"My my, modern people are so difficult." Cú Chulainn stroked his blue hair, embarrassed. "Everything was easier in my time."

And he vanished into spirit form, to not harm his reputation even more.

* * *

"Assassin?" Rider attacked him on sight, and he barely managed to block her strike. She overreacted, no doubt, and Archer did not even want to know, what Assassin must had done to make such composed Servant be furious at him.

"Assassin is dead." He jumped back, inspecting his weapons. "And please be careful, these are my last. Hey, kid! It's good to see you have your Servant back."

"Archer?" Shirou was staring at him, trying to recognize his face. "And you're still wandering around without your Master?"

"Even more than before. Let me get straight to the point – I need your help."

Rider was visibly reluctant, but Shirou convinced her to at least listen to bowman's plan. It was risky and bold, but they could not say, that it had no sense.

"And what's then?" – Rider asked after a long moment of silence, still unconvinced.

"And then the rest will be up to Sakura."

Shirou revived immediately; it was like the name itself gave him new hope and energy.

"Sakura will come too?"

Archer nodded.

„I told her it's dangerous, but she decided it's still worth trying. It demands using Matou magic to some extent, so she must prepare first. Yet the result is still uncertain."

"All right." Shirou's eyes were shining with pure determination and Archer felt almost ashamed for losing his will to fight, for a short moment, but... "Let's do this."

The boy reached out his hand and Archer accepted.

It was a desperate plan, truly, but they did not have anything better at this moment. Everything could go wrong, literally. Their magic had to combine in the first place. Rider must do her job perfectly in time. Sakura spell must work. And Archer had to remain undetected as long as possible – and survive long enough. Saber was important too, although unknowingly, mostly her skills as a warrior and ability to survive were crucial.

Too many "if" factors, again.

Archer sighed. Tohsaka told him to have more faith in people. He smiled to this memory.

"I'm doing my best, Rin."


	35. Swords and Shields

_One second left, maybe two? Soon Gilgamesh will be free again. Free and very, very angry._

* * *

"So, meat doll… Ugly as you are, you're still the best vessel at hand."

 _It's started._ Archer was observing Gilgamesh from above, hidden well on the rooftop, impossible to be detected thanks to the shadows. _He's not wearing his armor, it's a good sign. We have a chance to succeed._

He was watching the fight, waiting for the best moment to put their plan into effect. They could not let Ilya fulfill her role as a vessel, no matter who wanted to use her this way. Saber was fighting bravely, but Gilgamesh seemed to only toying with her, talking too much, enraging her with small wounds from his missiles. Irritating as it was, it was Saber after all, the most powerful warrior in this War, so she just had to withstand until everything was ready.

Arturia repelled another amount of weapons in accompaniment of golden Servant's annoying laugh. She was trying to reduce the distance between them, but Gilgamesh was keeping her at bay with no possibility to break through his defense.

"Saber, dodge right," Archer said, leaving his hideout at last.

"What?" She was surprised, no doubt, but listened to him instinctively.

"Now, Shirou."

"Wha…?" Gilgamesh had no time to even finish the word.

Shirou was the Shield, while Archer was the Sword. He could not use his usual projection anymore, but he could teach the boy to some extent. And he lent him shadows to cover his presence till this moment.

Shirou and Rider were hiding nearby, prepared to attack with their powerful Bellerophon charge. They were coming now at the King of Heroes with enormous speed and there was no Servant able to dodge it. Most of Rider's power was used for speed, not for a force to destroy or blow up the enemy. And Shirou was only doing what he was best at – projecting a shield, his usual one strengthened by the concept of _Rho Aias_ Archer gave him.

But you can hit someone with a shield as well.

This attack was not to kill Gilgamesh, but to surprise him and immobilize for a few seconds, using shield as a barrier, and giving Archer a moment to strike.

"You dirty dogs!"

Cornered as he was right now, Gilgamesh still managed to open the Gate of Babylon somehow and fired his weapons, mostly at Archer and Shirou from behind. Bowman growled and protected the boy, taking all the blows on his own unprotected back.

 _Damn, this again._ He swallowed blood. _I'll never get used to this_.

They were all safe for now, but they missed the perfect opportunity to hit their target. Archer had no more time to launch another attack and they were running out of mana. One second left, maybe two? Soon Gilgamesh will be free again. Free and very, very angry.

Something had to go wrong, after all.

But Saber was still near, enraged, almost completely healed and determined to protect Ilya at all costs. She was already on the move, Excalibur in her hand was shining with a golden light.

Shirou coughed painfully and dispelled the shield. Rider pulled him back at the same moment. And Saber pierced Gilgamesh's heart with her holy sword, strengthened with the blast of energy and magical air.

"Sakura, now!" - Archer shouted.

Shadows covered vanishing King of Heroes, imprisoning him inside the spiritual wall, not letting even the smallest amount of energy pass through the barrier and reach the vessel. It was the true magic of Sakura, her Hollow element. With addition of Matou's restricting spells, she was able to delaminate any spiritual being and imprison every single piece of it in different dimensions, formed of shadows. And thanks to the curse Assassin gave to Sakura, she was the true master of this kind of magic.

"I have to materialize this energy immediately, or I will explode." Sakura trembled, exertion was enormous. Shadow familiars started appearing around her, much bigger than usual, with traces of twirling magical energy inside them. A whole troop raised from the ground, and every single one of them was almost as powerful, as an average Servant. She sat on the ground, exhausted. "That was close… I did not expect him to be this powerful. He would activate the lesser Grail, no doubt."

Archer felt a sudden urge to hold her, but Shirou did it first.

"What about these shadows?" - he asked.

"They are nothing more than batteries. I can dispel them at will and energy will come back to me. It's like you suspected, Archer."

She smiled to him and he nodded, glad that it worked.

"You should keep them as long as possible, no one knows what may happen yet."

"I will." She stood up slowly, leaning on Shirou's arm. "By the way, Archer, you're still bleeding. You should rest."

"Oh, this." Archer's hands were stained with blood after he touched his wounded back. "Yes, I should go now."

"Archer!" Saber finally found a good moment to interfere. "How could you manipulate us like that, again? You could just tell us the truth."

She was angry but no to the point of waving her sword. Archer noticed that Ilya must have changed Arturia somehow and he was glad that she did. This was the Saber he loved the most, so he even refrained from mocking her.

"You had to be serious, so he had no reason to suspect a trap. Forgive me, Saber, it was necessary." His apology was honest and Arturia appreciated it. Archer did not want her to feel any grudge against him anymore. "After all, your Master is safe now, so there's no need to complain about the good ending, right?"

"It's not good," Ilya said; she was extremely serious at this moment. All gazes focused on her. "The Grail has emergency systems. If we all cooperate, the Grail will summon new Servants and force us to fight. And I do not have to tell you, how much energy will be needed? Ley lines of this city may be damaged critically."

"So what should we do now?" Shirou asked, visibly unhappy with the possibility of another War to start.

"We must destroy the Grail. Immediately."

* * *

Lancer got back to the mansion with a report from the last fight.

"Hey, Master, you won't believe what just happened. Miss Tohsaka will be surprised as well."

"You'll tell me on the way, we're going." Bazett was serious and prepared to leave.

"Oh?" Lancer looked at the stairs, expecting Rin to come down. "And our little lady?"

"She's not here." Another short answer.

Lancer sighed. He liked his Master to be decisive and direct, but sometimes asking for details like that was just tiring.

"Where did she go?"

"I have no idea. But she took her sword and jewels."

He smiled, shaking his head.

_Young lady and the jerk have so much in common… All Tohsakas are hopeless like this?_

"So, what's your plan, Master?"

"To end it, of course." Bazett was already on her way to the door. "She may be my friend, but I will not let her kill my prey." A dangerous light in her eyes, another thing Cú Chulainn admired in his Master. "This guy is mine."

* * *

Archer started to feel much better seconds after entering the cave within the Mount Enzou. There was no better place for him to recharge, it was like taking pure energy right from the big generator. The one inside the Grail wanted to get out so badly, that some black mud was already spreading through the cavern. Archer remembered the sensation of touching it and had no intention of repeating this experience, so he stayed away from it, just in case.

"Long time no see, Archer. Or I should say: Assassin? Or Avenger?"

He turned around just to face Kotomine. The false priest was standing about fifteen meters from him, no particular emotions in his voice or on his face.

"I must admit I was surprised that you defeated Gilgamesh. It was his fault to underestimate you all. And he was wrong when he told me, that you are ready for me."

Archer tensed, preparing his corrupted swords. He had a chance to hit Kirei, although distance between them was long enough for the enemy to react.

"Anyway, this 'recharging' will not keep you here for long. We should make a pact right now, to not delay the inevitable."

"I refuse." Archer said coldly and decided to attack.

Kotomine sighed and tucked up his sleeve, exposing Command Seals.

"You will stay here, immersing yourself in the mud and guarding the Grail, until you'll accept me or until I call for you."

Again magic caused Archer a lot of pain, when he was trying to disobey. Fighting both the curse and the power of spell was too much for him, so he could only turn back and step into the mud. Having no other choice, he focused on resisting and surviving as long as possible. There was no way he could accept Kotomine as his Master.

Priest was watching him carefully for a while and left the cave.

"I can wait, Archer", he said. "It is you, not me, who lacks the time."


	36. The Last Chapter

**Part I: The Ultimate Proof**

_"_ _So he has gone mad, after all…"_

* * *

"You are not welcome here, this is our War, a matter of Fuyuki families of magi."

A strange figure – bald and very old man – stopped them before they could reach Mount Enzou. Bazett and Lancer stepped back instinctively, feeling his disturbing aura.

"Who are you? You're getting in the way."

"Of course I do. I'm here to slow you down, after all." The man smiled viciously.

"Let us pass, fiend!" Lancer did not wait for his Master's command and charged.

A powerful strike straight in the heart was not enough to kill Matou magus. His body smashed into hundreds ugly insects and was rebuilt a few meters away.

"You still insist on messing around?" On the old man's sign horde of flying bugs attacked Bazett.

"It's all right, Lancer." She was moving fast enough to smash them on time, no one could reach her. "Get him."

Cú Chulainn was thinking for a short while before he attacked. He painted a single rune on the tip of his spear and hit Zouken again.

" _Ansuz_!"

Worms, which built magus body, were set on fire before they could disperse. Most of them died in the flames immediately, yet still they could hear Zouken's laugh in the air.

"It's ok, Lancer. He must be killed with help of someone from the Church. We'll finish this later. Let's go help Rin."

He snorted dismissively but obeyed and went ahead like a blue, furious arrow.

* * *

Tohsaka met Kotomine on the stairs to Ryuudou Temple. She was prepared for the worst, her arms and legs strengthened by spells.

"A little girl thinks she can defeat Executor? That's… something." Kirei smiled. "Even your father was not stupid enough to pursue me."

Rin took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. She knew that the priest was provoking her and he was doing it well. Archer taught her how to fight with a clear mind, like playing chess. Anger she felt had to be a fuel only, her inner strength, not weakness.

Repelling and dodging his blades was not difficult, Archer had taught her well. Kotomine's Bajiquan, however, was a different matter, but she was keeping up with him, thanks to some speeding spells. She started to believe that it would be an easy victory…

"Too easy."

Till this moment, Kotomine was just observing her, learning the pattern of her movements. Now he started to be serious, accelerated and hit her with an extremely powerful blow.

It was a heavy punch, indeed. She screamed, one or two ribs were broken for sure… Yet still she managed to fire _Gandr_ , forcing her opponent to jump back and use a Command Seal to shield himself from the magic strike.

"You're not worthy of my time, little girl. Maybe I should call him and order him to kill you. That would be the fastest way to break him."

Tohsaka was trying hard, but could not keep her cool anymore. That was too much already. She would not let this guy torture HER Servant like this!

" _Anfang_!"

A little jewel exploded with a bright light right in front of Kotomine's eyes. He instinctively covered and at this moment Rin attacked. Azoth sword cut off Kirei's arm with Command Seals easily; it flew into the air, pulling a streak of blood behind.

"If you really want to win, you should fight, not talk!"

"Young lady!" Lancer jumped between the girl and one-armed priest, Bazett also was near.

"Go, Rin!" – she shouted, looking at Kirei, not at Tohsaka, and it was not a nice or peaceful gaze at all. "You're needed somewhere else."

Rin nodded and ran, pressing her hand to wounded chest.

* * *

**_She betrayed you. Abandoned you. Left you here to die. She's ugly like the others._ **

Archer did not want to believe it, but his 'invisible friend' was repeating these lines, over and over, poisoning his mind, making him enjoy the pain coming from this mental torture.

_No, she's not. She just did what was right. She should not be involved anymore. Not everyone is evil._

**_Prove it._ **

He was trying to show him some good memories, but he could not find any. The curse was infecting his mind, taking out only the images of death and suffering.

"Archer!"

Rin was running to him through the mud, wounded but determined.

_She should not even be here in the first place_.

"Please leave me now. Or I will humiliate myself by begging Lancer to carry you out from here."

"Like I could ever abandon you like that! Stop insulting me!"

"Rin…" He touched Azoth sword in her hand. "It still has enough energy to finish this farce."

Rin could not believe her own ears. He was telling her to kill him?

She grabbed Archer's hand forcibly. He was not dissolving, like Servants should, to be reborn in evil form, but was about to go insane, which seemed to be even worse. His skin was covered in some strange shadows. Tohsaka could feel a powerful but somehow frightening energy emanating from his magic circuits. Blackening started to spread also on her hand. She was losing him and it made her sad an angry at the same moment.

_Like the hell I'll let you leave me!_

He could not stand the view of black stains on her skin and tried to push her away.

"Get away, stupid girl!"

"I will but, please, look at me first."

Finally she was able to look into his eyes and saw an unbearable pain inside. He was still fighting. Darkness of All the World's Evil had touched her barely, but she could imagine what kind of mental tortures he was trying to resist.

And was losing slowly. His eyes were now changing to beautiful but fearsome mix of golden, black and red. Rin found herself totally captivated by this astonishing gaze.

"Fine. You're obeying my orders at last. Now let's go home."

"Rin, you will be…"

"And so what? You are MINE, Archer, I can handle you in any form. Deal with it."

Rin's eyes were burning. It was not possible to oppose her in such state.

_Tohsakas are hopeless._

"I will blacken completely if you don't hurry, you know?" She sighed. "Not that I really care, but…"

"Rin, I can't let you…"

She sighed again and hugged him without warning.

"You are an idiot, no doubt. You still don't understand a thing. Well, maybe I really should take this power and kick some ass. That would be something, don't you think?"

"I suppose this town will not last long with you raging around. But it may be fun to watch, indeed."

He was holding her, although he knew it was not right. She had to go, while there was still a chance. It must have been an evil will's doing to make Archer think of just holding Rin in his arms now. But why it felt so warm and calm? Such perfect feeling inside this whole madness. Such a quiet and bright place within darkness itself.

**_Prove it._ **

_Just watch her now, you really need any more evidence?_

"I believe in myself who was with you, Rin," he said finally, not able to resist anymore.

"I believe in yourself who was with me, Archer," she replied the same way. And shouted when a sharp pain hit her all of a sudden. She looked at her hand, amazed.

Along with their strange oath, a brand new Command Seals appeared.

_It seems that in the end it's not Emiya who saves Tohsaka. No, not at all. It's always Tohsaka who saves Emiya. I was an idiot to not notice it earlier._

"Awesome!" She jumped to kiss him. Just this once.

And after that, she suddenly hit Archer in the face, leaving him with very strange and miserable expression.

"Don't ever dare to comment, remember or try to do it again! Or you will feel the true power of these Seals!"

_Technically, I didn't do a thing, but…_

"I love you too, Rin." He smirked, like always.

"Shut up. We're going back."

* * *

"Ilya, stay back!"

This was Saber's reaction on Rin and Archer coming out from the cave. She raised a sword in defense and stepped ahead. Lancer seemed more relaxed, so was Bazett, but she was watching them carefully, trying to figure out what exactly happened. Ilya did not even bother, she was just standing there, holding Shirou's hand with a 'proud sister' expression on her face, making even Sakura a little jealous.

"You both really screwed it up, don't you?" Lancer said with one red eye open. "But I kinda like your new outfit, young lady."

"Crap, so we've changed this much?"

Bazett did not reply, she only shook her head and gave Rin a portable mirror.

"Oh…"

She was more pale than usual, maybe because of her hair turning ideal black. She had a smile of vixen now, filled with evil intentions, or it just looked like that. Her magic crest also turned red and proceeded from arm to her back, where it laid in some surrealistic shape.

"I hope only outside?" - Bazett asked and Saber's forceful gaze was saying that only one response would be accepted.

"Calm down, Saber," Sakura said with a thin smile. "Don't you recognize Tohsaka? She's more herself now than anytime before!"

"You…! What that supposed to mean?!" Rin protested with her usual expression, making all of them laugh.

Saber chuckled too, but she didn't dispel her sword.

"And what about you, Archer?" She was still suspicious.

Archer… was now all covered in tattoo-like red magic circuits, bursting with shadow-like energy. Some of the lines were visible even on his face, just below his tricolored eyes. His usual red cloak was partially dissolved and completely blackened.

He was watching them all with his piercing gaze for a while. He was able to see through people's emotions now – dark were attracting him and good ones were like a blinding light. Ilya stood attached to her 'brother' with a priceless, possessive expression. Shirou with a typical half-smile on his face, caring deeply for them all, especially Sakura, who was shining with the intense inner strength. Arturia was like a little sun now, with her desire to protect. Bazett was calm even inside, both trustful and worth of trust, full of faith in her friends. An aura of loyalty and warrior's pride was emanating from Lancer. Even Rider, watching them carefully from behind her Master's back, was kindhearted and reliable inside.

And Rin… she was like a shining ruby, full of her own light. The most beautiful jewel in the world.

Some people really shine brighter than the others. And they were all shining so intensely, that watching them was painful.

Archer started to laugh. He was laughing so hard, he could barely say anything.

"You are adorable. All of you."

They reacted with absolute consternation.

"So he has gone mad, after all…" That was Saber's voice.

"No, he was this childish from the beginning," said Lancer with a blink.

"Childish. But not retarded!" Rin was beating Archer with no mercy, targeting mostly his head.

"This is just cruel," said Ilya.

"You're one to talk," Bazett commented. Very, very quiet.

* * *

There was no more time to waste. Masters were raising together a barrier around the cave, to prevent possible damage from spreading across the town. Servants were preparing their Noble Phantasms, accumulating mana and waiting for remained Command Seals to power them up. And Archer was 'talking' with his invisible friend to keep him too busy to react.

Finally, three Servants stroke as one and the effect was worse than hell. Power unleashed with the blast was enough to blow up Mount Enzou, if not entire Fuyuki.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" – Rin shouted, reaching for reserves accumulated within Azoth sword. Ilya clenched her teeth and squealed painfully, giving all she had. Even Sakura's shadow familiars were vanishing, one by one, to hold on the barrier around explosion.

"We're not going to make it!" Bazett protected herself with runes carved on her hand. Lancer joined her with his magic, even Saber added her Invisible Air to the shield.

* * *

If you're living according to your Origin, you don't need to learn some things. It is not that you need to 'know' them either. You just feel. Feel, that something is possible. Feel when and what needs to be done.

At this moment Shirou just felt it and smiled. He would have never suspected that it was so easy and obvious. All he had to do, was to separate the real, precious part of Sakura from this evil entity, which was now vanishing in the explosion before their eyes. Nothing difficult for someone, who's very soul was a shield.

* * *

"We did it, Saber," Ilya said to her Servant and hugged her with affection. After a short while of confusion, Arturia smiled.

"Yes. Wish of my Master was granted. It was also my wish in the end. We are victorious, Ilya."

She kissed gently white hair of the girl, like she would do with beloved daughter or younger sister, and left, with no regrets, in a golden mist of mana.

* * *

Tears were slowly flowing from Sakura's eyes, but she was silent and surprisingly calm. She was caressing Shirou's hair, watching a beautiful smile on boy's face. He died happy, there was no doubt. But how he could just leave her like that, playing the hero?

Rider kneeled next to Sakura and touched Shirou's cheek, sadness and feeling of guilt in her every movement. One shiny tear slipped down from beneath her eye cover. Sakura grabbed Rider's hand, thanking for her service, and long-haired woman vanished without a word into thin air.

* * *

Lancer was vanishing slowly, with a wide smile, satisfied. Their job was done, they did well. In the end, he did not get the good fight, which he desired, but spending time with his Master and other cute girls was even more than enough. Damn, he would miss even this twisted jerk and an extremely tasty food he was preparing...

Bazett stood before him, her hand reached out in a meaningful manner.

"Lancer, still a lot of fighting awaits me, that's my job, after all. I will need a partner. Would you… lend me your strength? Would you become my right hand?"

"Fighting, you say?" He smiled, only one eye opened and funny expression on his face. "I'm in, Master. Only an idiot would not accept a proposal of such a good warrior."

Bazett blushed a little, embarrassed. Then they hands touched and a new contract was formed, for another kind of war. She smiled, a little tired from a sudden mana outflow, but victorious. Her wish was finally granted and loss of one hand was totally worth it.

* * *

"Rin, for the sake of them all… at least let's try to save one. How could we even look in the mirror, knowing that we let all of them die for us?"

"We will need a magic at the level of miracle, Sakura…"

"Is it not the true meaning behind this War? To create miracles?"

Rin looked her sister deep in the eyes and smiled. They did not need words to understand each other.

"Ok. Let's prove that there's no word 'impossible' for Tohsaka sisters!"

* * *

It was a painful sensation of being torn apart. While the most parts of him were dying with the Grail, only the part he could call 'consciousness' or 'will' was still functioning. It was a memory rather than true thing. Memory of hands, memory of legs. Memory of having a heart and emotions.

Archer smiled. He was vanishing, completely, to the nothingness. Good, because this copy of him, being a strange experiment rather than a Heroic Spirit, would not end as a blackened psycho for all eternity, or would not affect the Counter Guardian Emiya in any way. Just ending his existence sounded good to him. First of all, he would not be able to feel longing for these people and place. It was almost merciful.

Someone grabbed remnants of his left hand. It was a warm, familiar sensation, that made him feel extremely happy, even at the verge of annihilation. Someone else grabbed his right hand and other parts of him were pleased as well.

It was the best goodbye he could imagine.

* * *

**Part II: A Grain of Sand**

_"_ _So why you are not smiling, Kiritsugu?"_

* * *

"And then we all destroyed the Grail together. It almost blew up the whole mountain, but the energy we got from the golden Archer was enough to keep the barrier."

"And the black Archer?" – Kiritsugu asked, drinking coffee. They were sitting on the veranda in a small European house. It was an old house, but comfortable and hidden well in the Alps. And the sunsets above mountain peaks, like the one they could enjoy right now, were priceless.

"I don't know. I think he disappeared with the Grail. Shirou-brother was trying to separate the blackness from normal magic, but it worked only with Tohsaka sisters. This Archer was already too black in the end."

"I see. And this boy also died?"

"Yes." Ilya was visibly sad for a moment, but then she shook her head and smiled. "But Shirou-brother was happy. And he was like me, someone invented him to live very short. I will be happy too, when my time will come. I'm also a hero, right?"

"Yes, you are, Ilya. You saved the world for me."

"So why you are not smiling, Kiritsugu?"

He stroked her hair gently, not knowing what to say.

"I'm…"

"For me you are a hero, Kiritsugu," Ilya said, staring at him with love.

"For me too." Maiya joined them, she had hot cocoa and biscuits.

Hearing their declarations, so honest and full of affection, Kiritsugu had no other choice, but to smile at last.

* * *

Lancer was fishing. It was the best possible location for him – a small Irish lake and a small Irish house nearby. He even did not mind the mosquitoes, although Bazett was killing them without mercy, with her iron fist or modern chemistry. He smiled at the memory of her reaction on his comment about the smell of spray to avoid insect bites. One more word and a Command Seal would be used, no doubt.

"We have a job, Cú Chulainn." Bazett joined him, with a letter in her hand.

"Another Dead Apostle?"

"I don't know yet." She sat on the small bridge next to him and read the letter. "Guess where we are going this time?"

"I have no idea." He looked at Bazett and quickly understood the meaning hidden behind her smile. "No way? We're going back to Japan?"

She nodded.

"I should call Rin in advance or something…"

"No need, we'll just take a lot of Irish specialty with us. They call it 'omiyage', right?"

"A bribe? And how do you plan to take this much alcohol to the plane, huh?"

Lancer gave her a wide, predatory smile.

"Just trust me, Master."

Bazett sighed heavily. It would be a very long and hard journey, no doubt.

* * *

"Well, well… To sleep like that, on the grass, in the middle of the day…"

He opened one eye to look at Tohsaka, sitting next to him. She was smiling and this kind of grin could mean only one thing – she was planning something he would not like at all.

"I'm guarding your bags, it's a very important task. And I'm sensing a danger from you." He sighed. "Let me guess – you want me to try on some clothes, again?"

"Yeah, we found a very nice jacket for you."

"I have enough clothes already. You all buy something for me every week, literally."

"So what?" She smiled viciously. "It's your fault that it's too easy to find good clothes for you."

"Forgive me for being extremely handsome."

"Jerk." She hit him in the shoulder, laughing.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand, closing his eye again. Sunlight was touching his skin, and the feeling of warmness was so nice that he wanted to purr, like a big, lazy cat. A gentle breeze was pleasant too, carrying the heavy smell of summer flowers. Chinese roses, perhaps?

"Tell me…" Tohsaka was serious and a little hesitant. "Everything's ok? I mean… your condition and…?"

"Rin. I'm your familiar, you know about my condition more than I know myself…"

"I know, but I mean… How do you feel?"

It was different from being a Servant. He had no projection or Reality Marble, and shifting into spirit form demanded an additional spell. There were no Command Seals, but a bond between him and Tohsaka sisters was even stronger than the first one. And he was still good with bows and swords, although he had to use 'real' ones now. He felt and looked like an average human, and had some weaknesses typical for humans as well.

To think that his new magical body was formed from the energy, which remained after Sakura 'devoured' Gilgamesh… Well, King of Heroes was mumbling something about finding creation funny, so…

"I told you already." He rose to sitting position and looked her in the eyes. "I'm perfectly fine. Actually, I've never felt so good before."

"I'm glad to hear it." The gaze she gave him now made him feel defenseless and dependent. "Oh, they're back at last."

Two women were coming, with more bags. One look at them was enough to tell that they were a family. Mother and daughter had identical smiles and similar clothes. Just to watch their reunion was worth the effort. They all worked hard to reach this point.

"This is for you." Sakura gave him a little box. He opened and found a nice sunglasses inside. "Mother and I thought that it must be painful to walk in the sunlight without protection for someone with eyes as sharp as yours."

"You're blinking almost all the time," Aoi added with a gentle smile.

"I do?" He looked surprised; he would never realize this problem without their help. "Thank you." He put the sunglasses on and all three women smiled at the view. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No," Aoi said and put on her new hat. "It's perfect. Come, all of you, it's almost lunch time already. "

He stood up, took all the shopping bags and followed Tohsakas, like a family pet should. He looked at the summer sky through his new sunglasses and smiled. No gears on it, no need to think of Alaya, world conflicts and possible timelines. He felt like a little grain of sand, completely meaningless, lost in the endless universe.

For him it was the best future he could ever imagine.


	37. Bonus: Three Cherry Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part - "There's No Light Wihout Darkness" - is coming.
> 
> Also Bonus Chapters will appear here for special occassions.

_It was like stealing moments of happiness from other people._

* * *

It was still before noon, one of the cold mornings of early spring. The air was amazing, refreshing, but with the first signs of upcoming warmness.

Sakura was waiting for him near the gate, although she was desperately trying to hide this fact. She welcomed Archer with gentle smile and he had to admit, that the girl quickly grew up into a beautiful woman.

"You're back already?" She opened the gate to let him in. "How did the lesson today go?"

"Fine, I guess, thank you. We have some new students, one or two seem talented." He shook his head, thinking of something. "But they keep calling me 'Tohsaka-sensei'. I still can't get used to it."

Sakura chuckled.

"I heard they like you. You're patient teacher and it's important when you're at archery training."

"If you say so…" He looked embarrassed. "So, you were waiting for me, yes?"

"Yes, I want you to help me with something… Come, please."

They proceeded to the backyard, where three seedlings awaited, the three young cherry trees.

"I want to plant them there." Sakura showed him chosen place, and it was perfect for cherry trees, indeed. She had planed everything already, and even brought a shovel from the basement. "All is ready, but I need a little help…"

"Of course." He was surprised a bit, but got changed quickly and got to work.

With Sakura's help, all three trees were planted without complications. She watered them with care and smiled, after well done work.

"Thank you. This one" – she pointed the first plant on the left – "is for Father. The one in the middle is for Shirou. "

She looked at Archer with affection and it made him feel uneasy. He considered himself partially responsible for boy's death, encouraging him to play the hero…

"Sakura, I'm not…"

"Yes, I know you're not him. Yet still you are…" A strange tension in her voice. "Can I call you Shirou?"

It was his new ID: 'Shirou Tohsaka'. It still sounded strange to him and not to him alone, Rin and her mother were already too used to 'Archer' and it remained this way. But if it was important for Sakura… let it be, he did not mind.

"Of course," he said, after a moment of silence. "That was my name after all."

"Thank you." She grasped his hand. "And the last one is for him. I… we… wouldn't be here if not his help."

He nodded. Someone decided to suffer for them, wishing them to be happy. As always, in this and other worlds, hope and despair balanced out to zero.

It was like stealing moments of happiness from other people.

"Here you are!" That was Rin's voice. She came and hugged them both from behind. "They're beautiful… I want to see them bloom soon. And enjoy them with you. Promise?"

"Promise." They answered as one, determined to enjoy their time together to the fullest and catch as many moments of joy, as this world intended to give them.


End file.
